


What He Left Behind

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jack being Jack, M/M, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Doctor, Pregnant Jack, Pregnant Sex, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 76,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the year that never was, Jack finds that the Master isn't completely gone after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack lay in bed holding the man he loved close to his body. He never imagined that he would finally get a chance to hold the Doctor, to feel his cool breath against his skin. Sure he had always hoped. From far away he had longed to hold the man he loved once more. He just never dreamed that it would happen. Yet here he was with the Doctor safely tucked against his chest, dreaming what Jack hoped were peaceful dreams. Dropping a quick kiss onto the top of the Doctor's head, Jack cuddled him a little tighter. The Doctor sighed, snuggling into Jack even as he slept.

The past year had been hell for both of them. Jack had been forced to watch on as the Master did unspeakable things not only to the Earth, but to himself and the Doctor. Jack couldn't believe that the Doctor use to be friends with the insane Time Lord. The chains and the Doctor's love for that man were the only thing that stopped Jack from killing him. In the end though, the Master had still died, refusing to regenerate and become the Doctor's prisoner. Even after the Doctor had forgiven him, after no one else on the Valiant could.

"Shhh. I've got you," Jack cooed softly as the Doctor began to whimper. The Doctor quieted slightly at the sound of his voice, slipping back into a deeper sleep. Jack wished he could sleep as well. He was exhausted after never being allowed to sleep more than a few minutes at a time for the last year. Yet he couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was because of the unfamiliar room that surrounded him, the Time Lord in his arms or the fact the one who caused it all body still burned on the funeral pillar. Something though didn't feel right. He had a strange feeling, that even though the Master was gone, they were still not safe.

Jack shuddered at the thought. Carefully, so not to wake the Doctor, Jack untangled himself from the Doctor's arms. The Doctor whimpered at the loss of Jack's body heat and tried to hold him again. Jack reluctantly got out of bed still, giving the Doctor a pillow to hold instead. The Doctor held it, but Jack could tell his sleep wasn't as deep. Jack hurried so as to hopefully return to the Doctor's arms before he woke up. Jack rushed through the console room and out the door into the cool night air. In front of him the fire was still smoldering in the night. He couldn't see the outline of the Master's body anymore but it gave him some peace knowing it had been there. Still deep down in the pit of his stomach he had the feeling that this wasn't over yet.

The TARDIS flashed her lights at him as he stood in the doorway. He received a gentle nudging from her to return to her driver. Jack couldn't yet though. Taking a deep breath, he stepped off the TARDIS and into the night. He could feel the cool dirt beneath his feet, but he didn't turn around for shoes as he crept closer to the funeral pillar. As he did, he imagined the Master jumping up from within the flames. His body was nothing more than a burnt skeleton now, but he walked towards Jack.

"Hello Jackieboy," The Master grinned. Jack shook his head as he tried not to scream and the image faded leaving the smoldering pile of logs in its wake. Feeling ridiculous for being scared, Jack moved closer. Reaching the funeral pyre, he circled it slowly, looking for any escape route they might have missed. Anything that showed the Master had left before his body was consumed by the flames. Jack found nothing though, just a gold ring lying in the dirt close to the flames. He picked it up, bringing it close to his face so he could see it. He closed his eyes as he realized he was holding the Master's wedding ring. He wanted to throw it, to make sure that it burned with the Master. Instead, he found himself slipping it into his pocket as he continued his journey around the flames.

Reaching the TARDIS, he took one last look back before boarding. The TARDIS hummed angrily at him as he entered, blowing cold air on him as she did. Jack closed the doors behind him, heading up the ramp.

"I'm going," he reassured her as he past by the console and went straight into the corridors. The TARDIS had moved the Doctor's room to the second door in and as Jack entered the corridor he could hear the Doctor screaming. Jack picked up his pace a little, worried that the Doctor was being tortured again. Entering the room, he found the Doctor was still sound asleep writhing on the bed as his mind forced him to relive their days aboard the Valiant. Jack didn't even consider the fact that his feet were filthy as he climbed quickly onto the bed.

"Stop, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," The Doctor screamed as he thrashed trying to get away from whatever was hurting him.

"Shh, I'm here," Jack reassured the Doctor as he laid a gentle hand on the Doctor's arm. The Doctor cried out at his touch.

"No, please stop," He screamed. Jack swore under his breath as he reached up to the Doctor's head. As softly as he could he brushed the Doctor's hair back with his fingertips.

"You're safe now. He's gone," Jack whispered as he continued the gentle stroking motion. The Doctor calmed slightly, as Jack continued to whisper to him. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm here and he can't get to you anymore. You're safe." It seemed like an hour passed before the Doctor went limp again, his breathing evening out as he fell into a deeper sleep. Jack moved closer, wrapping himself around the Time Lord to provide him comfort as he slept. He tried to stay awake, but after awhile found himself yawning with exhaustion. Giving up, Jack snuggled further into him closing his own eyes to rest for a little while.

When he opened them again, he was alone in the bed. Jack found he wasn't surprised. He never expected for the Doctor to stay the entire night in his arms. Jack had seen from the start that the Doctor was afraid to go to sleep. He was as exhausted as Jack, but the thought of sleeping made him want to run. It was only when Jack agreed to stay by his side and wake him if he had a nightmare, did the Doctor finally agree to sleep. Getting out of bed, Jack stretched. He still felt the need to sleep, but the need to make sure the Doctor was alright was greater. Slowly he made his way out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

The Doctor wasn't there, but there was a fresh kettle of hot water simmering on the stove top. Jack walked over to it and poured himself a cup of water. Looking through the cupboards revealed the Doctor still had a small container of coffee. Even though the Doctor preferred tea, he had found out early in his travels that a lot of his companions liked coffee instead and always kept coffee on hand to avoid arguments early in the day. Jack finished making his cup, taking a long sip of the hot liquid. It wasn't the best coffee, but after a year of not having it, the taste was bliss. He took another long drink before setting out to find the Doctor once more.

He debated going to the library, where it wasn't uncommon to find the Doctor relaxing as he read a book. He nixed that idea as he remembered the TARDIS still needed a lot of work. Turning Jack went to the control room. Sure enough the Doctor was in there. He wasn't working though as he sat in the captain's chair with his feet up on the console. He seemed lost in thought, yet he spoke as Jack entered.

"Travel with me again?" The Doctor offered, continuing to stare at the Time router.

"I don't know Doc," Jack responded, moving closer to him. "I have thought a lot about my team this last year. I miss them, especially Ianto. I can't just abandon them or Torchwood to run among the stars anymore." The Doctor nodded.

"Will you help me to repair the TARDIS before you go?" The Doctor wondered, finally turning his eyes to look at Jack.

"Of course," Jack accepted. The Doctor wouldn't be happy until he could travel again and while he could do the work himself, with Jack's help it would be done quicker. The Doctor got a faint smile on his face.

"Thank you. She is still hurting from being a paradox machine and I have to help her," The Doctor explained as he stood up. He put both hands on the console as he looked down. "This last year was my fault."

"It wasn't. Don't even think that," Jack snipped at him. The Doctor winced at Jack's harsh tone. Jack softened it before continuing. "He is responsible for his actions, not you."

"I know," The Doctor sighed. He didn't sound as though he believed Jack's words. Only time would allow the Doctor to forgive himself if he ever did. "He was once my friend and I should have saved him. I couldn't though. All I could do was give him a proper burial, even if he didn't deserve it. I couldn't leave his body out there. Someone could get ahold of his ashes, so while you slept, I gathered them up and placed them in the morgue. I didn't know what else to do with them." The Doctor rambled. He paused as Jack wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"He didn't deserve you," Jack cooed softly as he held the Doctor. The Doctor let Jack for a moment. He then carefully moved away from Jack.

"Before we get started I want to examine you and make sure you're alright as well," The Doctor explained moving towards the medi-bay.

"I'm fine," Jack insisted, not wanting to go. Ever since he became immortal he avoided hospitals as he healed too quickly to consider stitches or receiving care for a broken bone.

"I'm fine too. Come on," The Doctor answered gesturing with his hand for Jack to follow him. Seeing the Doctor wasn't really giving him a choice, Jack set off after him.

The Doctor didn't seem confident as he walked with his head hanging around the medi-bay. Jack didn't question him as he knew it would take time for both of them to feel normal again. A single good nights sleep wasn't going to erase the fact that for the last year their lives had been dictated to them. Not only had they both had unspeakable things happen to their bodies, they had also been told when to wake up, go to bed and everything in between. Jack's life had been lived in chains while the Doctor had remained at the Master's side. Jack felt guilty for thinking it but he would not have switched the Doctor places during that year for anything.

"Do you need help?" Jack wondered as he walked over to one of the beds. The Doctor shook his head no.

"I've got it," The Doctor answered him as he opened a cupboard. "Normally the TARDIS could run medical diagnostics from anywhere on board, but with the repairs she needs she doesn't have the power to at the moment. Once we finish the repairs I am going to have to park her on the rift to recharge for a little while before she will be able to access the vortex properly again." The Doctor rambled as he pulled out a small vial of medicine then put it back. Jack watched on for awhile as the Doctor seemed to be checking what he had on hand rather than making sure he was healthy. After about ten minutes, Jack cleared his throat loudly to get the Doctor's attention. The Doctor jumped, paling slightly as he looked around.

"Right, yes," The Doctor mumbled to himself as he closed the cupboard. He walked slowly over to Jack pulling out his sonic screwdriver as he did. Jack smiled to see it again. The Doctor hadn't had sonic since the Master broke his on the second day aboard the Valiant.

"Doctor look at me," Jack told him softly. The Doctor looked up, his brown eyes lost.

"Yes Jack," he wondered as he lifted his hand to scan Jack. Jack grabbed his arm and the Doctor's eyes went wide. Fear filled them for a second, but as he looked into Jack's eyes the fear went away. Jack wasn't the Master and would never hurt him the way his once friend had.

"We don't have to rush to be better. If you want we can climb right back into bed and rest again or we can go out to eat," Jack suggested. It was in that moment that Jack decided that he wasn't going to leave the Doctor, not yet at least. While he still needed to return to his team one day, once the TARDIS was fixed they could absorb the difference in time. His team would never know how long he was truly gone. Besides he couldn't face them right now anyways. The Master had killed his team early on in that year, then had their bodies retrieved so that Jack could see them. Jack couldn't close his eyes without seeing the mangled body that once was his beloved Ianto for months. Thinking about it brought the images to the front of his mind again and he struggled to push them back down.

"A banana and tea?" The Doctor suggested with a small grin. Jack almost told him that he should have something more filling but didn't want the Doctor to lose that grin.

"As many bananas as you can eat," Jack agreed. He let go of the Doctor's hand and started to stand. The Doctor stopped him with a gentle push to make him sit back down.

"First I need to examine you," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack sighed. He sat impatiently while the Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver up and down facing his body. The Doctor finished, flicking it slightly with his wrist as he hit a button. The TARDIS immediately began to examine the information the Doctor gathered.

"So am I healthy?" Jack wondered. There were no physical bruises or anything else on his body at the moment. That was only because he healed quickly though and had nothing to do with how he had been treated. If it wasn't for his immortality Jack would have been nothing but a walking bruise or worse dead.

"You're pregnant," The Doctor whispered. Jack closed his eyes. The news that he could get pregnant didn't surprise him. He had already carried one child for nine months and after he had swore he was never doing that again. Now here he was sitting with the fetus of a man he hated growing in his stomach.

"He would have loved that," Jack hissed sarcastically.

"Actually he would be angry and disgusted to find out that a human was carrying his offspring," The Doctor responded completely missing the sarcasm as he continued to stare at the screen.

"How far along am I," Jack questioned. The Doctor turned to look at him finally.

"Not far. Human medicine wouldn't even be able to detect the pregnancy yet. At least not in this century. Besides the pregnancy you have a few internal bruises that are still healing otherwise you are completely fine," The Doctor told him.

"So now it is your turn for an exam." Jack held his hand out for the sonic. The Doctor glanced at Jack's hand as he slipped the sonic back in his pocket.

"When I renewed my body, I also healed myself," The Doctor responded as he turned to leave the medi-bay. He really wanted a banana, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of his TARDIS. He stood in the control room close to the door, trying to get the courage to open her doors. Jack came up beside him, slipping his hand in to the Doctor's and squeezing it tightly.

"Ready?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no. "Me either. Let's go find something to eat." Together they stepped off the TARDIS into the fresh morning air. Without looking at remained of the funeral pyre they started towards the nearest city.

Even though Jack had no idea where they were, the Doctor had obviously been to their location before. It only took a short walk before they were out among the population again. Jack envied them as they had no idea what happened over the last year. For them, an alien species had tried to come through and the president was killed along with the prime minister. They had no knowledge of the fact the world had been decimated and set on destroying the rest of the universe. Jack wanted to scream at them but instead bit his tongue as he squeezed the Doctor's hand a little tighter. The Doctor returned the gesture as he led Jack to a small cafe.

Inside the building, there were several tables as well as booths lining the walls. It was still early in the morning and only a few people were inside enjoying their meals. One man was drinking a cup of coffee as he read the paper with the headline "Prime Minister and President killed in Tragic Accident." Jack scoffed at it, shaking his head. They were already trying to cover up what happened. He pulled at the Doctor's hand leading him to an empty corner booth away from everybody. The Doctor got into the booth first, scooting close to the wall and Jack sat down beside him, leaving the other side empty. They didn't speak until a waitress came over and took their orders. Jack ordered a coffee with a full English breakfast while the Doctor only order a tea with toast. He inquired if they had bananas and while it wasn't normally something the cafe served except to make milkshakes or on crepes the waitress agreed to bring him two. Jack wasn't surprised by the Doctor's minimal order of food. He just figured he would share his meal with the Doctor as he really didn't feel like eating himself.

"We didn't discuss my options," Jack whispered as soon as she was gone. The Doctor looked over at him.

"No, we didn't," The Doctor replied keeping his voice just as low. "I don't want you to get rid of it though."

"Why not?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because I don't want to get rid of mine," The Doctor told him looking away. Jack stared at him open mouth for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say. That wasn't the answer that he had expected. He had expected the Doctor to tell him that it was half Time Lord and the baby of his once friend. He even would have accepted an answer that the Doctor valued life and the child was innocent in this.

"You're pregnant too," Jack clarified. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm only a week further along than you." Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder as he continued to stare down at the table. Jack felt sick by the news that the Doctor was also carrying the Master's offspring.

"I can understand you not wanting to go through this alone. Hell, I can even understand the fact that my baby will be half Time Lord and with your people gone one of the last of its kind. My fear is what if they turn out to be like him?" Jack wondered. The Doctor finally looked up at him.

"He was once beautiful," The Doctor told Jack.

"So was Lucifer," Jack scoffed. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the comparison.

"He wasn't evil Jack.." The Doctor started.

"Could have fooled me," Jack interrupted him. He saw the Doctor's eyes glance at the exit and was happy that he had trapped him in the booth. The Doctor realized that he was trapped as well and sighed.

"He wasn't. He was once my best friend. He could have been great, but once he looked into the Untempered Schism and heard the drums it drove him to madness." The Doctor paused as the waitress returned to the table. She set down their drinks and the Doctor's bananas with a promise that the rest of the food would be ready soon. As soon as she was gone the Doctor began to speak again. "He complained about hearing drumming afterward until his father punished him. After that he didn't speak of them again until recently. I always thought they had just gone away."

"Obviously they didn't," Jack snipped. He knew he was being unfair to the Doctor. He took a deep breath, moving his hand from the Doctor's shoulder to wrap it around him, pulling him into a side hug. The Doctor rested his head against Jack. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know," The Doctor whispered. He pulled away from Jack to sit up again, not wanting to show affection in public.

"We don't have to decide anything today. Let's just have a nice meal then we will return to the TARDIS and start on her repairs. Once she is able to we will make the jump to Cardiff and she can refuel while I check on my team," Jack told him. He hoped silently that the repairs were going to take awhile as he had no idea what he was going to tell them. Normally he wouldn't tell them anything, but he was sure they would notice when he started gaining weight or if he disappeared and then came back with a baby. That was if he even kept the child. He didn't want to think about it at the moment.

The rest of the food arrived. The smell of the food made Jack's stomach growl. He needed a lot of calories to sustain his autron energy fueled body and would need even more now that he was pregnant. He pushed the plate so that it was between him and the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, picking up one of the fried tomatoes with his fingers and placing it in his mouth. He offered Jack a piece of his toast as he pushed his bananas out of Jack's reach. Jack started to comment on it but decided against it as he tucked into his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Even if Jack didn't feel hungry when they first entered the diner by the time they left together they had finished his plate of food, the Doctor's toast, both bananas and several pieces of pie. While they ate they discussed the repairs that the TARDIS needed as well as several modifications the Doctor wanted to make in order to fix her properly. Since Jack was there to help and the Doctor really didn't want him to go, he was going to take the time to make repairs that he kept putting off.

"Ready to go back?" Jack asked as the Doctor finished his third cup of tea. The Doctor looked at the empty plates, making sure there was no food left before nodding.

"Yep," he popped the p on the end of the word. Jack got out of the booth first, heading to the register to pay for their meal. The Doctor went out front to wait for him. They walked almost side by side as they started down the streets. More people were out now, making the Doctor slightly uncomfortable. They needed to buy food to take with them to the TARDIS, but the Doctor didn't want to stay in the crowds. Jack took his hand, leading him into a store. The Doctor grumbled under his breath, not contributing to the shopping besides a bunch of bananas, a few containers of tea, milk and sugar. Jack bought a few other items before they finally returned to the safety of the TARDIS. Once there the Doctor immediately disappeared underneath the console while Jack put the shopping away.

"Nice hot cuppa?" Jack offered as he returned to the control room. The Doctor poked his head out from underneath the console to accept the drink.

"Thank you." He smiled as he took a sip. He set it on the Captain's chair. Jack went around to the other side of the console, removing a panel before disappearing underneath as well. Changing fuses and replacing wires was a tedious task and Jack soon found his mind wandering. He tried to focus on the work and not the child growing in his stomach. It was impossible though as he wondered if he should keep the baby. With the Doctor being pregnant as well, he could give birth and then leave the baby with the Doctor to raise before returning to Torchwood.

*Or we could raise our children together,* A small voice in his head reminded him. The Doctor had asked him to stay. Even before he knew that he was pregnant as well. The Doctor wanted him and if Jack walked away this time it would be his choice. This morning he would have left to be with his team again. Now, he wasn't as sure. Reaching a stopping point in his work, he stood up and replaced the panel. What he really needed at the moment was a hot shower and a moment to clear his head.

"Doc I am going to take a shower do you need anything?" Jack wondered. His reply was a soft snore. Jack chuckled as he knelt down to find the Doctor sound asleep. Jack gently shook his shoulder to rouse him. "Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not tired," The Doctor mumbled as he rolled on his side to get more comfortable.

"No, you're exhausted," Jack informed him. Carefully he helped pull the groaning Doctor to his feet and lead him to his bedroom. The Doctor tried to collapse straight back onto the bed, getting more and more irritated with Jack as Jack made him take his shoes off first. Then Jack made him climb under the blankets rather than just sleep on top of them like he originally wanted. The irritation didn't last long as once again he drifted off to sleep. Jack thought about forgoing the shower and joining the Doctor in bed for half a moment before heading to the bathroom.

Undressing he stood naked in front of the mirror and stared at his body. When he had died aboard the Gamestation he had been in his peak physical condition. His body was leaner and healthier than ever due to running with the Doctor. Ever since he was brought back as an immortal he was able to maintain that with little to no effort. He tried to picture himself with a pregnancy stomach but found that he couldn't. The last time he had been pregnant was before he met the Doctor. He had gained weight all throughout his body which he worked hard on losing once the child was born. He often regretted not raising his son. His son had been better off with his mother though and not the ex time agent turned conman he had become.

Jack got into the shower, turning the water on hot. One thing he loved about the TARDIS showers was he didn't have to wait for the water to heat up and it was the perfect temperature as it hit his body. Upon leaving the Valiant yesterday, he had stood under the shower for almost an hour trying to rinse the dirt and grime from his body. Even now he still didn't feel clean. He doubted he ever would again. Not as long as he was carrying that man's child. Jack sighed. The Doctor didn't want him to abort the pregnancy, but he wondered if he could sneak into the medi-lab and take the pill without the Doctor's knowledge. He could claim that he just lost the child and the Doctor would never know the truth. Then he could return to his life at Torchwood and pursue his budding relationship with Ianto.

*Leaving the Doctor alone?* The small voice questioned him.

"He'd deserve it," Jack replied out loud. The Doctor had left him ankle deep in Dalek dust after he died in order to give the Doctor more time to stop them. Yet Jack still loved him. Feeling more confused than before his shower. Jack grabbed the shampoo, he lathered up his whole body, rinsed off and then turned off the water. Getting out the shower he dried off, pulling only his boxers on. Picking his clothes up, a gold ring fell out of his pocket, landing on the floor. Jack felt his blood grow cold as he realized it was the Master's ring. He didn't remember putting it in his pocket, but he wanted nothing to do with it. Grabbing it, he threw it in the loo, watching the water wash it away. Feeling slightly better, he went into the Doctor's room and crawled under the blankets with him. He just needed to hold someone for awhile to feel another heart beat with his own. He cuddled the Doctor close to him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack holding him back as together they slept.

-Early that morning-

The Doctor woke up terrified. It was only the human heat of Jack's autron fueled body that reminded him that he wasn't asleep in the Master's bed aboard the Valiant. He was safe in his own bed, in the arms of Jack. He snuggled further into Jack for a moment, not ready to relinquish the comfort he received from Jack just being able to hold him. After a year of being tortured on almost a daily basis, he needed the gentle touch of someone who loved him. Sure he could have turned to Martha, but Martha needed her family more. That was alright though for while he cared about her, it was Jack who had stolen his hearts years before now. Scolding himself about being sentimental he carefully got out of bed making sure not to wake Jack up.

He made his way slowly down to the kitchen, every step he took he was cautious. He couldn't help the worry that the Master was going to appear from one of the side rooms and punish him for wandering without permission. The Master was gone he reminded himself. It didn't help much, only time would allow him to put the year behind him. Only time would help him to erase the memories of what his once friend did to his body. He shuddered, picking up his pace a little but still barely making it to the trash bin before losing everything that was in his stomach. He stood there for a moment not wanting to move before forcing himself to the kettle. The TARDIS hummed at him, but she was unable to connect with him properly at the moment.

"I'll fix you, I promise," The Doctor reassured her as he rubbed one of the walls. The TARDIS blew warm air on him. Trying to smile, he turned to the kettle. Making sure it was full of water, he placed it on the stovetop to heat. While he waited he got the cup, with the tea ready. He didn't bother looking for food as he wasn't hungry and knew the search would be futile. Once the kettle boiled, he poured his tea. He took a sip of the hot liquid, enjoying the taste of it for a moment before venturing out of the kitchen. He could feel the TARDIS nudging him towards the medi-bay and even though he had renewed his body, he followed her advice. He continued to hold the tea as he set her to scan him.

That is when he saw it. He almost dropped his cup, seeing the word pregnant on the screen. He opened and closed his mouth several times as he stared in disbelief. The Master would have been pleased as he had been trying to get him pregnant for almost the entire year. The Doctor had been sure though that once he renewed his body any trace of a pregnancy would have been wiped out. Setting the teacup down, he practically ran to the medicine cabinet. He didn't open it though. He didn't want this baby but at the same time it was the last of the Time Lords. It was also part of him and the man he once considered a friend. He could raise this child to love the stars as he did.

*Until the Master teaches his child to hate,* A small voice taunted him. He left the medi-bay heading towards the doors to the outside world. He had to make sure the Master was gone. The Master had died and returned before, but this time the Doctor had burned his body. If his body was ashes, he couldn't return could he? He flung the doors open as he rushed into the cool morning air. The funeral pyre was a gray blanket on the ground. Not caring how dirty he got, he collected all of the ashes. He didn't know what to do with them after that. Bringing them onto the TARDIS, he put the ashes into the morgue. Once the TARDIS was back to full power she could store the ashes for him.

He tried not to be sick again as he stumbled his way to the shower. Peeling his clothes off of himself he climbed into the warm water. Grabbing a wash towel, he began to scrub his body, turning his skin red as he tried to get every trace of the Master off of himself. He scrubbed his stomach, until his skin was raw and still didn't feel clean. Dropping the towel, he let the water wash the tears off of his face as he stood numb under the warm water. He still felt numb as he finally dressed, and then stumbled his way out to the control room. That is where Jack found him, sitting on the captain's chair with his feet up on the console.

He invited Jack to come with him again and Jack started to decline. He couldn't let him decline though. He needed Jack to travel with him. He didn't want to be alone and he was positive that Martha was going to leave him. Jack understood what they went through on the Valiant and Jack had no problem putting him in his place. Jack would make sure that he never became like the Master. He was able to convince Jack to stay long enough to repair the TARDIS before they could start he needed to make sure that Jack was healing after what the Master put him through. Together they went to the medi-bay and while Jack waited on the bed, he went to the medicine cabinet once more. This time he opened it searching for the pill that would allow him to end the pregnancy. He couldn't find it though and Jack got tired of waiting, clearing his throat to get his attention. Reluctantly he gave up, returning to Jack.

His hearts skipped several beats upon discovering that Jack was pregnant as well. He didn't have to go through his pregnancy alone, he would have someone there who understood. He opened his mouth to tell Jack he was pregnant as well but stopped himself as he answered Jack's questions instead. Jack declared he was hungry and together the two of them left the TARDIS in search of food. The entire time they walked the Doctor tried to figure out how to tell Jack he wasn't alone. He couldn't find the words though.

Once at the diner Jack made it easy. Jack wanted to discuss abortions and the Doctor blurted out that he wanted to keep his baby even if he wasn't sure. He wanted Jack to tell him that it was wrong to keep the children and for them to return to the TARDIS, taking the pill that would give both their lives back. Jack didn't and instead compared the Master to Lucifer. The Doctor once again found himself arguing Jack. He didn't even know why he was arguing Jack that Koschei was not evil. Except at the same time, he knew exactly why he was. If the Master had been evil then he had been beyond saving and the Doctor had wasted that year trying. He had to believe the Master was just insane and that he could save him from the madness.

Jack forgave him. He didn't deserve Jack and Jack would have every right to leave him. He just hoped that he could find a way to get Jack to stay. He helped Jack to eat is meal and then the two of them went shopping before making their way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was grateful to be back as the large crowds made him uneasy and only Jack holding his hand had kept him from returning to her safety earlier. Once on the TARDIS he crawled beneath the console. He didn't work as he laid there staring up into her controls. Under the console, he could feel the TARDIS humming through him and he stayed there, trying to clear his mind until she lulled him off to sleep. Jack woke him and he only stayed long enough to climb into his own bed before once more giving into the comfort that the darkness brought.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up with his body tangled with the Doctors underneath the blankets. The Doctor's arms were wrapped around him still and he had also managed to slip one of his legs between Jack's as they slept. The Doctor's head was so close to his chest that he could feel the Doctor's cool breath against his skin and their bodies were pressed against each other. As ways to wake up, Jack had to put it as one of his favorites but it didn't help his plan to sneak to the medi-bay before the Doctor woke up. If that was the Doctor's plan to get him to stay, it was a good one as Jack was reluctant to get out of bed let alone return to a life where he didn't wake up in the Doctor's arms.

Jack kissed the Doctor on the top of the head, reaching up as he did to brush the Doctor's hair off his forehead. The Doctor moaned, shifting again Jack as he did, causing their groins to brush against each other. Jack took a quick breath in as he tried not to let it affect him. Both of them were recovering from the Valiant and he wasn't ready to even consider sex with the Doctor yet. He kissed the Doctor's head again, placing a hand under his chin to tilt his head up to kiss him softly on the lips. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack smiling at Jack as he did.

"I was having a nice dream," he complained half-heartedly.

"Well, I need to use the loo," Jack lied. The Doctor reluctantly untangled himself from Jack's arms, letting Jack out of bed. Jack tucked the blanket back around the Doctor as he disappeared into the loo. He really didn't have to go so he took his time as he waited for the Doctor to drift back to sleep. Opening the door slowly, he saw the Doctor was tucked under the blankets breathing evenly. Tiptoeing, he made his way out of the room. Once in the corridors, he hurried to get to the medi-bay and find the pill before the Doctor woke. Yet almost as soon as he opened the medicine cabinet he heard a voice behind him.

"The pills aren't in there I've already checked," The Doctor informed him as he entered the medi-bay. Jack jumped upon hearing his voice and spun around. The Doctor didn't look at him as he made his way over to one of the beds and sat down on the end of it.

"Where are they?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shrugged.

"The last time I used those pills was a long time ago to help a young woman. The Master had access to the TARDIS all year. He may have hidden them during that time. I won't be able to get new pills until the TARDIS is running again," The Doctor told Jack. Jack went over to him, sitting down on the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around the Doctor pulling him close. He didn't have to ask why the Master hid the pills. The knowledge that the Master was trying to build a new Time Lord empire with the Doctor had circulated quickly aboard the small ship.

"So we are stuck being pregnant for at least a few more days," Jack sighed.

"If the TARDIS even takes us," The Doctor agreed. Jack narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

"What do you mean if?" Jack questioned his tone once again harsher than he meant. The Doctor winced at his words.

"The TARDIS can see timelines that I can't. If one or both of our babies are meant to be born she won't take us to any pharmacy no matter how hard I try," The Doctor told him quickly. He was starting to sound like he was panicking again. Jack pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around the Doctor as he did.

"Shhh. It's going to be all right," Jack reassured the Doctor. The Doctor held him tightly back. Jack leaned backward, taking the Doctor with him. Their legs were dangling off the edge of the bed but neither one of them minded. The Doctor moved his head so that it was on Jack's chest and Jack ran his fingers through the Doctor's soft brown hair.

"Jack," The Doctor whispered eventually looking up at him.

"Hmmm?" Jack wondered as he looked the Doctor in the eyes.

"Would raising our babies together really be that bad?" The Doctor asked him. Jack thought about his words for a minute before answering him.

"You mean as a couple?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded as he rested his head once more on Jack's chest. "No Doc, that wouldn't be so bad, but I think you need to consider what you're asking. We just got out of a year of hell. As much as I would love you to mean it, I don't think you really want me that way."

"I do though," The Doctor whimpered as he continued to hold Jack.

"So you don't think I am wrong anymore," Jack wondered. He could still hear the Doctor's words in his head calling him wrong and an impossible thing. Not a man but a thing.

"You were never meant to be Jack. You're a fact in the universe," The Doctor informed him not really answering his question. It was answer enough though for Jack. The Doctor still felt he was wrong and nothing would ever change that. Even if the Doctor wanted to love him, he would always offended the Time Lord's senses. Jack sighed he opened his mouth to tell the Doctor that he couldn't do it when the Time Lord spoke again. "I would have been lost without you this last year," The Doctor mumbled so softly Jack almost missed it. It wasn't like the Doctor to open up.

"Let's both take a few days to think about what you're asking. If you still want to be a couple after that we can give it a try," Jack suggested. He had waited over one hundred years for the Doctor, he could wait a few more days.

"Alright," The Doctor agreed.

-DW-

For the next few days the two of them did little besides working on the TARDIS. The Doctor respected Jack's wishes not to discuss a possible relationship or the children as they worked. Instead they only spoke about the repairs the TARDIS needed or random things from their past. Jack was surprised to hear the Doctor talking about once playing cricket as he couldn't picture the Time Lord liking the sport. The only reason he discussed it though was because it was a safe subject and it didn't tell Jack anything about how he was really feeling. Even if they didn't discuss the children it was the only thing on Jack's mind. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like if he did give birth and raise his child with the Doctor. Most of the time his imagination got the best of him, turning the child into a small version of the Master. A couple of times he was able to picture a sweet little girl, playing with a smaller version of the Doctor.

During the day, they both took breaks when needed. At night though the two of them would put their work down and have a small meal together. After they would relax in the library before retiring to bed. Due to their pregnancies and the fact they were healing, they both needed to sleep nightly. Each night the Doctor curled up in Jack's arms, falling asleep first while Jack's mind raced with possibilities. His love for the Doctor never wavered even if he wanted to return to Torchwood and get on with his life. He had waited over a hundred years for the Doctor and knew he would wait over a thousand more if he had to. Except he didn't have to wait. The Doctor was willing to love him now and even if it was just because he was pregnant and scared, he wanted Jack to make it right. Not Martha, or Sarah Jane or any of the other companions Jack was sure that the Doctor had in the past. No, he had chosen him.

"Doctor," Jack whispered as he held him in his arms. The Doctor's eyes were closed and Jack didn't want to wake him if he was really asleep.

"Yes, Jack?" The Doctor responded softly. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he was more asleep than awake.

"I have thought a lot about staying the last few days and.." Jack started.

"You're going to leave me?" the Doctor interrupted. Jack didn't need to see the Doctor's eyes to know that he was heartbroken.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to travel full time so we are going to have to find a way to allow me to work at Torchwood as well," Jack informed the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes opened a crack as a smile crossed his face.

"It's a time machine, Jack. We can travel for years at a time and still have you back for work the next morning," The Doctor replied rolling his eyes.

"I just have to know one thing. Would you want me to stay even if I lost the baby?" Jack wondered. The Doctor looked up at him, his eyes full of concern.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No," Jack responded immediately. The Doctor stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"I normally don't ask someone twice to travel with me, Jack. It is even less often that I let someone into my room," The Doctor told him.

"I am sure Rose spent a lot of time in here," Jack commented. The Doctor shook his head no.

"Rose never stayed the night in my room. She knew where it was, but she slept in her own bed," The Doctor informed Jack. The Doctor laid his head back on Jack's chest, snuggling close to him. "I still want you to travel with me."

"I know," Jack sighed, kissing him softly on the head. The Doctor kissed Jack back on his chest.

"So does that mean you will?" The Doctor wondered hopefully.

"For now. I still need to go to Cardiff and check on my team when the repairs are done. Also if we are going to keep the babies we will have to see if either Owen or Martha will be a doctor for us," Jack told the Doctor.

"I don't know Owen," The Doctor told Jack. "I was thinking of asking Sir Alister if he will give Martha a job at UNIT. I am sure he would be able to fast track her medical degree due to the experience she has from traveling with me." Jack thought about that for a moment. He had hacked into UNIT's system many times over the years. While he never wanted the military lifestyle again, it might be a good fit for Martha.

"I think you should. Then once she is established there we can go for medical check-ups until the babies are born. We should also start looking for a flat." Jack was just teasing the Doctor about the last part, but the panic was almost instantaneous. He sat up staring Jack straight in the eyes.

"I'm not living in a flat. Can you imagine me in a flat? I would have to get a mortgage. Blimey how would I get a mortgage and a job. I could work for UNIT again, but me in a flat. I can't live in a flat," The Doctor stammared quickly. The TARDIS also voiced her unhappiness at the suggestion as she hummed angrily at Jack. Jack was sure next time he touched anything besides the bed he was going to be shocked. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled the Doctor back down to his chest. The Doctor didn't see what was so funny about the suggestion of him living in a flat.

"We can stay on the TARDIS," Jack reassured him softly. The TARDIS hummed her agreement as she blew warm air on the both of them. The Doctor settled back down to sleep, but it took a long time before Jack joined him. He lay awake silently wondering if he was making the right decision. Only time would tell and by then it might be too late to change his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to go to Torchwood today," Jack announced over breakfast the next morning. The Doctor nodded but didn't respond verbally as he continued to drink his cup of tea. Jack could tell that he wasn't happy with the request. The TARDIS needed to refuel though and Jack wanted to make sure that his team was alright. He didn't feel the request to head to Cardiff was unreasonable even if the Doctor didn't like it.

"She should be able to make the short jump. We will have to make further repairs before I will risk taking her any further at the moment," The Doctor responded finally as he stood up. He walked over to the sink and started to put his cup in it. He hesitated, then moved to the kettle instead. Pouring himself another cup, he returned to his place at the table.

"Do you want to come in with me and meet my team?" Jack wondered. The Doctor looked at him like he had just asked the Doctor to live in a flat again. "It won't be that bad."

"I want to call Sir Alistair and there are more repairs I need to make to the TARDIS," The Doctor stated.

"All of which can be done later today or tomorrow even," Jack replied. Since they had gone to breakfast a few mornings ago, the Doctor had refused to leave the TARDIS. He was being subtle at avoiding Jack's inventions off, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was afraid to leave. The TARDIS didn't make it any easier as she hummed angrily at Jack every time he suggested they go somewhere. Jack knew she was protecting her driver and Jack didn't blame him for being scared. He was terrified himself, but he wasn't willing to spend the rest of eternity locked inside the TARDIS. If either one of them were going to move on, they had to leave the TARDIS sometime.

"Jack," The Doctor whined, his mouth forming into a pout. Jack shook his head. He leaned across the table kissing the Doctor on his lower lip.

"No whining," Jack told him.

"I'm not," The Doctor complained. He didn't feel he was whining even if Jack claimed he was.

"All right if you don't want to meet my team, why don't we go out for tea. There is a seafood restaurant not too far away," Jack suggested. The Doctor shook his head no. "You have to leave some time Doc."

"I'm not hiding," The Doctor argued getting snippy with Jack.

"Yes, you are," Jack snapped back at him. The Doctor's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away as he glared at Jack.

"No, I'm not," The Doctor practically yelled at him.

"Then come outside with me," Jack hissed.

"I don't have to go anywhere to prove that I'm not hiding," The Doctor growled at Jack. He stood up and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Jack sitting at the table. Jack waited for a moment before deciding to go after him. They were both hormonal, even if neither one of them would admit it and both their tempers were closer to the surface than normal. Jack found the Doctor in the control room. The tears were running freely down his face now. He sat down beside the Doctor, pulling him close.

"You don't have to go into Torchwood if you don't want to," Jack reassured the Doctor. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack.

"You're going to leave me," The Doctor pouted.

"I'm not," Jack replied as he felt tears in his eyes at the thought. He cursed his hormones as he kissed the Doctor on the side of the head. As he held the Doctor, trying to calm down, he couldn't help but wonder if Owen would help him end this unwanted pregnancy. He didn't mention it as the Doctor got up to make the short jump to Cardiff. He parked the TARDIS directly on the rift, opening her engines up to absorb the energy.

"If you change your mind and want to come in later, just come to the visitor's entrance and I will let you in," Jack informed the Doctor.

"I won't," The Doctor replied. Turning he left the room. Jack sighed and headed out. He walked straight into the familiar entrance, letting himself in. He was surprised to see that no one was in the hub as it was the middle of the day. Jack considered looking for them but changed his mind as he went into the autopsy room. Digging through the medicine cabinet inside it, he found a small bottle of pills. Jack's heart raced as he took the pills out. Opening the bottle, he poured a couple of them in his hand. Looking down at his stomach, he opened his mouth, lifted his hand to his lips and stopped. The Doctor's devastated face as he asked about losing the baby popped into his head.

"Damn it," Jack swore as he threw the pills back into the bottle. He put the bottle in his pocket storming out of the room. As much as he wanted to take the pills he couldn't. Not without discussing it with the Doctor again. The Doctor wouldn't want him to end his pregnancy, he had already made that clear. Rather than return to the TARDIS, Jack went up to his office. Closing the door behind him, he locked it. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet as he headed to his desk. Once there he placed the whiskey, bottle of pills and a small glass in a line. He sat down at his desk, staring at the three items. He had everything he needed now. The whiskey would help him to forget his decision. He poured himself a glass before turning his attention back to the pills.

He picked up the bottle once more and opened the top. The pills scattered on the floor of the office as they hit the wall. Jack didn't bother to pick them up as the cup of whiskey joined them. He was going to have to pick it up eventually. For now, he just leaned back in his chair and stared as the full consequences of his decision hit him.

-DW-

As soon as Jack was off the TARDIS, the Doctor returned to the control room. He took a deep breath as he stared at the door. The door was something that he had opened more times than he could count in his years of travel. He had been excited to exit the TARDIS and explore a new world. He was even brave enough to open the door and face the Daleks on more than one occasion. Now the door taunted him. Outside that door was a world that could have anybody hiding on it. The Master had many loyal followers while he was in charge and not all of them were hypnotized into following him. The Doctor shuddered at the possibility of being in the Master's hands again.

The TARDIS beeped an alert, causing him to jump. Both his hearts sped up as he looked around the room in a panic. The TARDIS blew warm air on him in apology as he walked around the console. The monitor was on and on it he could see several people standing near his TARDIS with guns. He didn't know who they were and the fact they would not be able to get on the TARDIS didn't make a difference to him. He didn't want them there. He thought about calling Jack back to the TARDIS, but was worried about putting Jack in harms way. Jack would come back to life if he was killed, the baby wouldn't. The Doctor quickly put in new coordinates before pulling the hand brake and sending the TARDIS on her way.

-DW-

Jack looked up in surprise as the sound of the TARDIS leaving filled the air. He had let himself think for just a moment that the Doctor wanted him. He was even thinking about building a life with the Doctor and their two kids. He had just enough time for his heart to break when the sound of the TARDIS arriving filled his office. Papers blew joining the alcohol and glass on the floor. Jack just watched them, no more interested in going to pick them up then the mess that was already there. Jack watched as the door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor leaned against it, not stepping foot outside the door. His eyes glanced at the mess on the floor before looking back up at Jack.

"There were people with guns outside my TARDIS," The Doctor explained casually as he stood there.

"About time they got back," Jack commented as his computer indicated that the main door to the hub was opened. "I was wondering where they were. Do you want to meet them?" The Doctor shook his head no.

"You changed your mind?" The Doctor wondered changing the subject as he indicated the mess on the floor. Jack glanced at it.

"I couldn't do it," Jack replied turning his eyes back to the Doctor. A smile crossed the Doctor's face.

"Does that mean that you want the baby?" The Doctor questioned.

"I couldn't do it to you," Jack clarified. "I could care less whether this abomination growing inside of me lives or dies. You care though." He stared the Doctor in the eyes as he spoke. Part of him felt guilty that he had even thought of aborting the pregnancy while another part of him wished that he had just swallowed the pills.

"The babies are innocent in this Jack. They didn't ask to be conceived," The Doctor informed him. Jack didn't want to hear it. Leaning down he grabbed an artifact out of the drawer of his desk that needed to be sorted. He saw the Doctor's eyes light up with curiosity as he tried to look at what was in Jack's hand. Jack sat it on his desk as he stood up.

"I am going to get a cup of coffee. Do you want a cup of tea?" Jack questioned even though he already knew the answer. The Doctor smiled.

"Please," He replied. Jack moved to the door of the TARDIS stealing a quick kiss before leaving his office.

"Where have you been?" Ianto wondered as he came down the stairs. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto holding him close for a moment.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I came back though. For all of you," Jack informed his team as he glanced at them. Tosh and Gwen seemed moved by his speech while Owen rolled his eyes. He let Ianto go as he addressed them. "The rift is acting up more than normal so we need to be on alert for anything that might come through. The Doctor is here and I am going to ask him to help monitor the rift but under no circumstances are you to bug him until he is ready. Is that understood?" Jack wondered. The team nodded their agreement as they mumbled under their breaths. Jack didn't know for sure that the rift would get worse or if the problems it caused during the lost year were due to the Master. He had to be prepared either way. Going to the kitchen he made himself a coffee and the Doctor a tea before returning to his office.

As he entered his office once more, he smiled upon seeing that the artifact on his desk was gone and that there was a wire running from the back of his computer into the TARDIS. Why he was happy that the Doctor had hacked his system, he wasn't sure, but at least the Doctor was acting normal again. Taking the tea into the Doctor he set it on the console as he watched the Doctor explore his archived artifacts. By the end of the day more than one would be stored in the Doctor's own vault aboard the TARDIS while several others would be in the console room waiting for the Doctor to use them to fix the TARDIS. For now though, he was just happy to see the changes that Jack had made to Torchwood. Maybe it was a better place after all.

-DW-

The next morning Jack woke up again, curled up happily in the Doctor's arms. Though he was warm and comfortable his stomach was sour to the point that it hurt. He quickly untangled himself from the Doctor's arms getting out of bed. Tiptoeing to the bathroom as quickly as he could, he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet before he was sick. He felt a hand on his back, gently rubbing it in small circles as he gagged.

"How come you don't have morning sickness?" Jack asked the Time Lord, feeling that it wasn't fair.

"I did. I just didn't wake you up getting out of bed," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack didn't feel bad that he woke the Doctor up as it was the Doctor's fault he was keeping the baby in the first place. He stayed kneeling by the toilet until he felt confident that he could move without being sick again. Standing he started to undress wanting a shower before breakfast and work. He watched the Doctor sit down on the toilet, adverting his eyes from Jack's naked body.

"Joining me?" Jack wondered as he stepped into the shower. He turned the water on. One of the things he loved about the TARDIS shower was that he never had to wait for the water to heat up. It was always the perfect temperature the entire time he was in the shower so he was a little concerned when it cooled down a bit. Turning around he saw why. The Doctor had stepped into the shower behind him. He was shivering as he stood at the far end of the shower staring down. The room was nice and warm so Jack was positive he wasn't cold. Reaching out he took the Doctor's hand in his pulling him closer.

"Jack," The Doctor whispered, unsure of himself.

"It's alright Doctor," Jack reassured him as he pulled the Doctor into his arms. The Doctor enjoyed being hugged so that was all that Jack did. He held the Doctor close to him, feeling his cool naked body against his own. They stood there letting the water run over them until the Doctor relaxed in his arms. Grabbing the shampoo, he massaged it into the Doctor's hair.

"That feels nice," The Doctor moaned, leaning further into Jack's touch. He didn't reciprocate as Jack helped him to wash his body. Once Jack was finished though, the Doctor picked up the soap, helping Jack to wash his back. He then retreated out of the shower leaving Jack to finish bathing on his own. Jack jumped as the water quickly warmed up once more. The TARDIS hummed at him.

"I'm glad you think it is funny," Jack told her as he rinsed off. He didn't get out of the shower right away, standing there as he ran his hand to his groin. It had been a year since he had been allowed to touch himself and pleasure shot through him as he did. He quickly brought himself to release, rinsing off once more before exiting the shower. He didn't bother to put his pajamas back on as he wandered into the Doctor's room. The Doctor wasn't there much to Jack's disappointment. He found his clothes laying on the bed though and dressed quickly. He briefly wondered how long it was going to be before he had to buy new close. He pushed the thought away, trying not to imagine himself with a pregnancy stomach.

"I made you coffee," The Doctor advised him as he entered the control room. He didn't see the Doctor at first as he sat on the ground stripping on of the artifacts down to its main components. His thinking glasses were on with his sonic in one hand and the component in the other. The Doctor's tea was sitting beside him with a piece of wire sticking out of it. Jack chuckled.

"I think you need new tea," Jack told him. The Doctor looked at him confused, then looked at his tea. A small frown crossed his face as he saw the wire sticking out of it.

"How did that happen?" He wondered as he pulled the wire out. It was one that he needed so he set it in the pile beside the cup. Jack picked the cup up and made the Doctor a fresh tea. He kissed the Doctor on the head as he headed out into his office. It was past eight in the morning, which meant that his team should be there. He didn't bother to check though as he set down in his chair, pulling up the rift reports for the night. The rift alarm had remained silent so nothing important had come through even if the rift was showing more activity than normal.

"Come in," Jack called out as there was a knock on his office door. Ianto came in, carrying Jack's morning coffee and two scones to go with it.

"Morning sir," Ianto told him happily. He sidestepped the mess that was still on the floor, setting Jack's breakfast down on the desk. "I will get a broom and clean that up."

"Thank you. Can you also bring another scone for the Doctor?" Jack wondered as he bit into one of his. He saw a look of jealousy flash across Ianto's face, but it was gone before he could call him on it.

"Right away sir," Ianto smiled as he glanced at the telephone box sitting in the corner. He left returning with a plate that held several more scones. He gave them to Jack then turned to clean up the mess on the floor. Jack took the scones into the Doctor sitting down on the floor beside him. He owed Ianto an explanation and he knew it. Ianto and him had been growing close before everything that happened with the Master. Now he was planning on raising children with the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at him as he picked up a scone and took a bite. Jack smiled back, even though his heart was torn. He was finally getting everything he had waited over one hundred years yet he felt conflicted. Neither the Doctor nor Ianto would agree to an open relationship, but Jack didn't want to give either of them up.

"Are you alright Jack?" The Doctor wondered as Jack sat there. He was staring towards the door of the TARDIS, not saying a word as the Doctor finished off one of the scones and grabbed another.

"Just thinking," Jack answered quietly.

"About?" The Doctor asked. He took Jack's hand in his as Jack didn't answer him right away. Jack squeezed his hand gently.

"Ianto. I don't know how I am going to tell him I am pregnant," Jack told the Doctor softly.

"I could help you talk to him," The Doctor offered. Jack shook his head no.

"Ianto and I were lovers before everything that happened. If it is over between us, I need to be the one to talk to him. He deserves an explanation of what happened with the Master. I owe him that much," Jack explained. He took a deep breath, as he didn't move. Instead, he decided that he would sit with the Doctor awhile longer or at least until Ianto was done cleaning his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack wouldn't say that he avoided Ianto the rest of the day, even if that was exactly what he did. He didn't leave his office, except to go into the TARDIS or to go to the kitchen to get his own coffee. The others in the hub came to him to as needed, but Ianto kept his distance. Jack could see the hurt in his eyes on the rare occasion that their eyes met. He owed Ianto so much more than the heartache that he was causing him. Ianto had been there for him and Jack was being a coward avoiding him. He waited until it was almost time for everyone to go home, before finally approaching Ianto once more.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" Jack wondered. Ianto didn't stop putting his coat on as Jack spoke. He turned towards Jack, his eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he heard Jack other than following him up to his office. Jack closed the door behind them, then closed the TARDIS doors before sitting down at his desk. He gestured for Ianto to sit as well.

"If you are going to fire me, just get it over with so I can go home," Ianto finally told him as he refused to sit.

"You're not fired. Now please sit down," Jack said. Ianto looked at him suspiciously for a moment before pulling the chair out and sitting on the edge of it. Jack rubbed the back of his neck as Ianto waited for him to continue. "A lot has happened recently." He started.

"And you're with the Doctor now," Ianto finished for him. Jack sighed as Ianto stood up again. "Are we done?"

"Ianto please just hear me out," Jack practically begged him. He had finally got the courage up to speak to Ianto and he was going to make it difficult. Ianto didn't leave, but he didn't sit back down either as he glared down at Jack. "A year has passed for me since the last time I saw you. The rest of the world doesn't remember the second Time Lord that came to Earth as anybody other than Harry Saxon." Ianto made a rude noise with his mouth. "I know it is hard to understand, but he was able to disguise himself from the rest of the world. He took me, the Doctor and several other people hostage for a year."

"If that is true sir. Then why do the rest of not remember it?" Ianto questioned.

"Because the Doctor reset time. The only ones who remember it are the ones who were at the heart of the storm. We have to live with the consequences of that year while the rest of the world gets to continue on. One of those consequences is the child I currently have growing inside me," Jack explained. Ianto took a deep breath. He knew Jack could get pregnant, that wasn't a surprise to him. They had discussed it back when they first started fooling around together. Ianto hadn't believed him then until Jack explained how it was possible.

"And the baby is that mans?" Ianto questioned. Jack nodded. This time Ianto did turn to leave.

"Ianto wait," Jack called after him as Ianto opened the door.

"If you just brought me to your office to break up with me, you could have thought of a better lie. Or better yet, you could have had the decency to tell me the truth," Ianto hissed at him. He slammed the door behind him, not giving Jack the chance to speak again. As Jack stared at the closed door, he heard the TARDIS door open. The Doctor came out, sitting down in the chair that Ianto refused to.

"He'll come around," The Doctor reassured Jack. Jack just glanced at him. He stood up going around he desk to the Doctor. The Doctor stared up at him, as Jack took his chin in his hand and pressed their lips together. He closed his eyes as he kissed the Doctor roughly, fighting for dominance as he did. When the Doctor let him, Jack ran his hands down to his shirt ripping it open.

"Jack," The Doctor squeaked as the buttons for his suit flew. Jack opened his eyes, looking into terrified eyes staring back up at him. Swearing Jack sat on the edge of his desk.

"I'm sorry Doc," Jack apologized. The Doctor stood up, fitting himself between Jack's legs. He kissed Jack gently on the lips confusing him at first. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, holding him close as he continued to kiss him softly. Jack got the hint. The Doctor had enough of someone being rough with him during that year, Jack could be gentle. He hugged the Doctor back, running his hands down the Doctor's back until they came to rest on his bottom. The Doctor's hips moved forward and Jack was surprised to feel that the Doctor had an erection as well. The Doctor moved his hips again and they both moaned at the sensation.

"Jack," The Doctor whispered. "Is this a good idea?"

"Does it matter?" Jack wondered as he nipped the Doctor's lip. The Doctor pressed his lips against Jacks as he made minute movements with his hips. Jack encouraged him to keep moving until the Doctor's body tensed up in his hands. The Doctor cried out as his movements became rougher for a minute. He moaned Jack's name as his body tensed. Jack held him tighter as he found his own release. Panting, the Doctor collapsed against Jack.

"I need to change," He chuckled, slightly mortified that he had just ruined his pants. Jack kissed the top of his head.

"Me too. How about we take a shower to get cleaned up first. Then I am going to buy you a nice dinner along the water," Jack stated. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can make you dinner on the TARDIS," The Doctor tried. Jack didn't push his luck any farther tonight. The Doctor was in the hub and he was sure in time he could coax him back out into the universe he loved so much.

"It's a date." Jack smiled. Taking the Doctor's hand the two of them disappeared back into the TARDIS.

-DW-

The next day it was Ianto who avoided Jack. To his credit, he didn't tell anyone why. He just went about his day like normal, taking care of files and helping the others. He just didn't look at or talk to Jack. Nor did he acknowledge the Doctor who had finally made his way out of the TARDIS and was sitting at a computer near Tosh working. Jack had been pleased when that morning he was able to coax the Time Lord of the TARDIS after showing him his team. The Doctor was fascinated by Gwen, being that he had met her ancestor in Cardiff, but it was Tosh he wanted to talk to. Jack already knew that he had met Tosh once before in his last body. The Doctor was eager to talk to her again and her ideas for the rift. So after they reluctantly climbed out of bed that morning, Jack took him down into the hub to meet her.

"You never answered my question," Tosh scolded him lightly after Jack introduced him. The Doctor smiled at her.

"To distract us, cause chaos, I mean it worked didn't it. Because of the mermaid they were able to bring everyone who knew how to fight the aliens to one place and try to kill them," The Doctor told her. Jack snuck off as the two of them sat down at her computer still discussing the events of that day. Jack remembered it, mainly because he was mad he couldn't go himself, even though he wanted to. Also, Owen had been extremely hungover that day, unable to come into work and he had to send Tosh last minute to cover him. Still everything had worked out in the end. He was almost to the stairs to his office when the Doctor noticed he was no longer with them. He looked around for Jack in confusion, relief covering his face when he spotted him.

*I need to make a call,* Jack mouthed, pointing at his office. The Doctor nodded hesitantly. He seemed nervous to be left on his own even if Jack was still in the building. He was quickly distracted by Tosh again though and Jack made it up to his office, closing the door behind him. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out his cell phone. Scrolling through his contacts he stopped at Martha's number.

"Hello?" Martha answered on the third ring.

"Martha," Jack tried to sound cheerful, hoping it was coming through over the phone. "How are you doing?"

"Better. It is strange to be living a normal life again after having to walk the Earth for a year. Mum and Dad are still living here together, so I suppose that is something," Martha commented not sounding as happy as Jack. He voice was distant as she talked to him. "I got a call yesterday from UNIT, asking me to join as a medic. Do you know anything about that?"

"The Doctor put in a good word for you with them," Jack told her.

"Have you seen him since we left the Valiant?" Martha wondered. Jack took a deep breath.

"Actually I am still with him. We are both in Cardiff at the hub. It is also part of the reason I am calling you," Jack explained.

"He's not hurt again is he?" Martha asked in concern.

"No, nothing like that," Jack reassured her. "The thing is we are both pregnant. Now before you argue that we are men, I can assure you it is possible. I am not sure how for Time Lords but by the 32nd century it will be possible for human males to get pregnant due to scientific intervention."

"Even if it is possible Jack, I'm not a midwife. I know a little about childbirth, but not enough to help you two to safely deliver your children," Martha argued him.

"I understand that, and I am only asking you because he trust you. He is very shaken up and wary of even leaving the TARDIS, let alone trusting someone new at the moment. Tell you what. Why don't you come to Cardiff, see the hub, have lunch, and we will talk about what to expect. If you still don't feel comfortable with helping us, I will try to convince him to find another Doctor," Jack suggested. The line went quiet as Martha thought about it for a moment.

"I have to go to London tomorrow to meet with Sir Alastor at UNIT. After I promised Tish I would go with her to see the doctor about her arm," Martha replied as she thought it over.

"Then let's plan for Saturday. The Doctor may even be able to come up there in the TARDIS if that would be easier," Jack told her.

"No. I am staying with my mum and dad since my flat was destroyed. I don't think that meeting the Doctor would be the best thing at the moment. They aren't angry with him over what happened during that year, but mum is still worried I am going to run off with him again. I will drive down to Cardiff on Saturday and we can discuss everything. I am not making any promises though Jack," Martha informed him seriously.

"I understand and I will see you Saturday." He hung up the phone leaning back in his chair. Placing one hand on his stomach he thought about the child growing inside it. "I hope you are a girl," He told his stomach softly. Moving his hand, he stood up, going back out into the hub. The Doctor was still distracted looking over the rife prediction software that Tosh was designing. He was talking quickly to her, and even though Jack felt he was intelligent he couldn't keep up with what the Doctor was saying. Tosh seemed to understand as she was typing almost as fast as he was talking. Jack went over to them and kissed the Doctor on the top of the head.

"Do you want a banana and a cuppa?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded happily.

"Did you have to ask?" He asked Jack cheekily. Jack smiled and kissed him again. Happy the Doctor seemed to be feeling better, Jack went to retrieve his breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, the Doctor and Jack were enjoying a quiet meal in the hub of curry with rice, when Jack's phone rang. The Doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Jack apologized, pulling it out of his pocket. Jack showed the Doctor that it was Martha before answering the call. He had already informed the Doctor that she was coming to the hub on Saturday and hadn't expected to hear from her before then. He had barely got the word hello out before she began to speak.

"They want to amputate Tish's arm," She told him sounding slightly panicked.

"Hold on Martha let me put you on speaker so the Doctor can hear this too," Jack informed him. The Doctor was slightly amused that Jack thought he needed the speaker phone for him to hear the conversation. He had better hearing than a human and had heard Martha just fine. His amusement though was nothing compared to his concern for Tish. He remembered well what happened to her arm aboard the Valiant. Just thinking about it made him pale and he pushed his plate of food away as he felt his stomach flip.

"Are you there?" Martha wondered as no one said anything. The Doctor swallowed hard trying not to get sick.

"Give us a moment," Jack said as the Doctor stood, rushing out of the room. "He had to step out of the room a moment."

"Is he alright?" Martha asked in concern. She was anxious to see if the Doctor could help Tish, but if he was sick she could talk to him another day. Not that she really wanted to.

"Fine," The Doctor replied coming back into the room. He didn't make it any further than the trash can outside of the kitchen before his stomach rejected his dinner. He sat back down at the table, pushing his food even further away from himself.

"Go ahead Martha," Jack commented. The Doctor leaned back in his chair taking a long sip of his tea as Martha began to speak.

"They want to amputate Tish's arm due to the damage that it received aboard the Valiant. They have little hope that they would be able to repair her arm enough to give her full use of it back due to the amount of bones that have been broken. They also think there might be nerve damage. I told that doctor we were going to get a second opinion, but I could tell by the x-rays that he is right. It is the best option for her. I know it is asking a lot of you Doctor but can you look at her arm and see if there is anything you can do?" Martha practically begged him. The Doctor set his tea cup down.

"Bring her with you to the hub on Saturday. I will have a look at her arm. You're right that 21st-century medicine wouldn't be able to repair the damage," The Doctor whispered. He closed his eyes as the images of the Master hurting Tish again resurfaced. It wasn't her fault that she happened to be there after the Master found out Martha had survived Japan being destroyed. The Doctor could still hear Tish's screams as the Master twisted her arm.

"Thank you," Martha told him gratefully. "We will be there first thing Saturday morning." She hung up the phone. Jack picked up the Doctor's abandoned curry plate and placed it in the sink along with his own. He planned on washing them later but first wanted to make sure the Doctor was alright.

"Do you want to go lay down now sweetheart?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no. He didn't move as he sat staring the tea cup. Jack went around the table, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sweetheart?"

"Can we take a bath?" The Doctor questioned, not looking at him.

"Of course we can," Jack agreed. Taking the Doctor's arm, he pulled on it to get the Doctor to stand up. The Doctor did with a sigh, walking with Jack to his office and onto the TARDIS. Once on board the TARDIS blew warm air on them in greeting. The Doctor smiled as he patted the coral.

"We are going to take a bath," The Doctor informed her. She hummed at them as they walked to the Doctor's room. The Doctor went into his closet, pulling out a pair of pajama trousers for himself and a pair of boxers for Jack. Jack perferred to sleep in the nude, but he wasn't going to take that liberty with the Doctor yet. Now when he was almost nine months pregnant and hot due to his hormones, then he wouldn't care, regardless of whether or not the Doctor did. Going into the Doctor's bathroom, Jack was happy to find that the tub was already full of warm water. He dipped his hand in it. The temperature was a little cooler than he would have liked but perfect for the Doctor's lower body temperature.

"Are you getting in?" The Doctor wondered. Looking up, Jack saw that the Doctor was naked standing near the tub. Jack tried not to look at his body as he climbed into the warm water, sitting forward so that Jack could join him. Jack quickly undressed and placed himself between the Doctor and the wall. The Doctor leaned back, relaxing against him.

"We won't be able to do this for long. Soon our stomachs will be too big," Jack informed him as he ran his hand up and down the Doctor's chest soothingly.

"Only for a short time," The Doctor agreed. He looked down at his stomach frowning as he poked at it.

"You can't be upset if you gain weight while pregnant," Jack chuckled. The Doctor turned his head to look at him.

"Can too," The Doctor pouted. Jack kissed him, letting his lips linger against the Doctor's cool lips.

"No," Jack said finally as he kissed him again. The Doctor turned his head settling back against Jack's chest. Jack smiled, running his hand down to the Doctor's stomach and leaving it resting there. The Doctor sighed, placing his hand over Jack's as they rested in the warm water.

-DW-

Saturday rolled around with Jack not wanting to get out of bed for a change. The Doctor was already up and dressed before Jack even thought of moving. Not only did he feel hot and miserable, his stomach was also sour to the point that even the thought of moving made him nauseous. He buried his head slightly in the blanket, moaning as he wished the feeling of being sick would go away. Ever since he had come immortal sickness was rare for him. On the few occasions that he did get ill, he would be over the cold by lunchtime. Now he had to deal with this for nine months. He felt the bed dip as the Doctor sat down next to him. A gentle cool hand, stroked his hair back from his forehead.

"That feels nice," Jack told the Doctor. The Doctor's cool body was better than any ice pack as he was long enough for Jack to curl up against. The Doctor dropped a kiss on his temple.

"I'm sorry you're feeling ill. I have an anti-emetic pill you can take or if you don't think you can stomach the pill I have it in injection form as well," The Doctor informed him, continuing the gentle caressing. Jack didn't bother to ask if it was safe for the baby as he knew the Doctor wouldn't be offering it if it wasn't.

"I don't need either. I just need to rest a little longer," Jack moaned. The Doctor tutted.

"You don't need to suffer either if you don't have to. One little injection or pill will help you to feel better quicker," The Doctor replied. The Doctor stood up. "I am going to get you the injectable verison and a glass of water. I will be right back." Jack kept his eyes closed while the Doctor was gone. He didn't hear the Doctor leave nor did he notice when he returned. He groaned as his blanket was suddenly pulled down low enough to expose his arm just below his shoulder.

"Sharp prick," The Doctor warned. Jack visibly winced as the needle entered his arm. He wasn't sure why as injections had never bothered him in the past, but this one seemed to hurt. The Doctor put a plaster over the injection site. "There now let's give that a moment to kick in and you will feel a lot better," The Doctor reassured him. The bed dipped again as the Doctor sat down, this time he laid down stretching out beside Jack opening his arms. Jack moved into them, cuddling against the Doctor's cool skin. The Doctor held him tightly, running a hand soothingly up and down his back as they waited for the medication to kick in. It was a fast acting one from the future so it didn't take long. Jack didn't move right away though as he enjoyed the feel of the Doctor just holding him for a little while.

"How long until Martha is here?" He asked finally.

"It depends on when they set out. She wanted to get here early so I suspect we can expect to see her soon," The Doctor responded. Jack sighed as he pulled away.

"We better have breakfast and tea before she arrives. I suspect she will want to do ultrasounds to confirm our pregnancies. We also need to expect a lot of questions as she sounded unsure that she could even treat us," Jack told the Doctor. He sat up and then offered a hand to help the Doctor sit up.

"What do you want to eat?" The Doctor wondered as he offered Jack his glass of water. Jack took the water, draining half the glass in one go. He then handed the glass back to the Doctor as he thought about what he wanted to eat for a moment. Now that he wasn't feeling sick, he tried to figure out what he wanted. The thought of bangers with brown sauce made his stomach growl.

"Bangers with brown sauce and fried tomatoes," Jack told him. The Doctor made a face. "Why what do you want?"

"Toast with marmalade and bananas," the Doctor said. It was Jack's turn to make the face. Standing up, he pulled on a pair of trouser bottoms.

"Toast does sound good. You make the toast and I will fry up the bangers and tomatoes," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded in agreement. The two of them went to the kitchen where Jack cooked his breakfast while the Doctor made toast. They had just sat down to eat when Jack's phone went off. Jack looked down at it. "Martha is here. I am going to go let her in."

"I haven't eaten yet," The Doctor whined, his fingers deep in the jar of marmalade.

"I'm sure she won't mind sitting down to a cup of coffee while we eat," Jack responded. He didn't bother to tell the Doctor that just eating marmalade didn't count as breakfast. Especially as the Doctor licked it happily off his fingers. Jack groaned adjusting himself. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him. He ran his tongue slowly up his finger, lingering for just a moment at the tip. "Now you're just being cruel."

"Martha's here," The Doctor reminded Jack as he shoved his fingers back in the jar. There was a twinkle of humor in his eyes as Jack swore. Leaving the TARDIS, he went into the hub and opened the door for Martha. She entered with Tish by her side.

"We are having breakfast aboard the TARDIS, you two are welcome to join us and have something to eat or coffee," Jack told them. He gave Martha a hug in greeting, but only shook Tish's hand. Her other arm was wrapped in bandages and in a sling. She looked less confident than Martha the three of them moved through the hub to the TARDIS. She didn't even react to the TARDIS being bigger on the inside. Martha took her hand comfortingly as they went to the kitchen. The Doctor was still sitting there with his jar of marmalade, but now it was almost empty. On the table were two cups of coffee.

"I made your coffee Martha but I wasn't sure how Tish took hers," The Doctor informed them.

"With sugar," Martha told him. She added the sugar to Tish's cup for her and handed her the steaming drink.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jack wondered before he sat down.

"No, we ate before we came thank you," Martha replied taking a seat at the table. Tish sat down beside her and Jack sat back down at his place. "We didn't tell mum and dad we were coming here. I just told them I was taking Tish to see another specialist for a second opinion."

"I will examine her arm and see what I can do. You may still require surgery Tish but I have braces and medication from all over time and the universe at my disposal," The Doctor told her seriously.

"And then after we finish with Tish's arm, I am going to examine you and Jack in turn. Jack told me that human males were able to get pregnant due to scientific intervention. What about Time Lords?" Martha wondered taking the subject off Tish's arm for a moment. Tish had barely slept since leaving the Valiant, not only from the nightmares but from worry over what would happen to her arm. Martha didn't want her to continue to worry for a little bit while they waited.

"The same," The Doctor replied vaguely, not really wanting to talk about it. He stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth and stood up still chewing. "I am going to get the medi-bay ready."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Jack scolded feeling a little sick again.

"Sorry," The Doctor apologized his mouth still full. He took a drink of water to wash his mouth out. Then hurried out of the room. Jack finished his own meal and set the plate in the sink.

"Ready?" He asked Martha and Tish. Martha nodded while Tish went pale. Still the three of them headed to the medi-bay where the Doctor was waiting. It was the moment of truth for all four of them on board, but none of them felt ready. They were all still healing from their ordeals during the year that never was, only the consequences of that year were still being played out. Even if the rest of world was allowed to forget, Jack doubted that he ever would.

In the medi-bay, Tish climbed up on the bed the Doctor indicated and laid down. Unlike Martha, she didn't have any hope that the Doctor would be able to fix her arm. In fact, the only reason she agreed to come with Martha was so that Martha would finally realize that amputation was the best option. She didn't like it, but hoped within time that she would learn to function normally again. Right now, though, having no arm seemed a lot better than having the useless one that hung at her side as a constant reminder of what happened aboard the Valiant. She shuddered as she remembered the cracking noise her arm made as the Master twisted it.

"You're alright," Martha cooed softly, taking her hand. She squeezed her sister's hand tightly as the Doctor carefully removed the bandages from her arm.

"I am going to set the TARDIS to run an X-ray, MRI and CT scan so I can get an idea of what we are dealing with," The Doctor informed her.

"While the scans are running can you look at Martha's back?" Tish wondered. The Doctor's brow narrowed in concern.

"He has more important things to do then to look at my back," Martha snipped softly. The Doctor ignored her turning to Tish.

"What happened to Martha's back?" He asked Tish.

"She got burned while walking the Earth," Tish replied. Martha closed her eyes as the Doctor turned to look at her. She didn't want to discuss the scars that she had received during that long year. She was here for her sister and to see if she could help the Doctor and Jack.

"Can I see Martha?" He asked softly. Martha sighed. She turned her back to him pulling her shirt up. Her back was badly scared from the fires that burned her as she fled from Japan.

"Oh, Martha. You should have told us sooner," Jack informed her upon seeing her skin. The Doctor walked up to her, gently placing a hand on her back. She shuddered from the touch but didn't pull away from him. His fingertips ran along the scarred skin tracing the damage.

"Jack in my medical cabinet there is an ointment labeled with a blue label and two x's will you get it for me," The Doctor asked softly. Jack stood up without question, heading to get the ointment.

"Will it remove the scars?" Martha wondered.

"No, it will reduce the damage though. I'm sorry Martha. I'm so so sorry," The Doctor whispered. He moved his hand from her back. Martha dropped her shirt, turning around.

"I don't blame you Doctor. You saved us," Martha told him. She could see the doubt in his eyes. He still blamed himself for everything that happened that year. If only he could have stopped the Master sooner, than Martha wouldn't have the scars on her back, Tish's arm would be healed and Jack wouldn't be pregnant. It was his fault that he had to use the countdown to stop Koschei because he wasn't strong enough. He was relieved when Jack returned to his side so that he didn't have to answer her. He took the ointment from Jack and handed to Martha.

"Put it on your back twice a day for the next few weeks," The Doctor said. Martha put it in her purse, then directed his attention back to Tish. The scans on her arm were done and the TARDIS had put them on screen for the Doctor to analyze. Placing his thinking glasses on he stared at the scans. The damage in her arm was extensive. There were several breaks in all three bones that had healed wrong. The calcium build-ups at the end would have to be removed with surgery before they could even think of setting her arm right. The ligaments were torn at her elbow and she more than likely had nerve damage. The Doctor sighed.

"I told you he couldn't help me," Tish told Martha.

"I didn't say that," The Doctor informed her as he continued to stare at her scans. "To begin with we are going to have to get your arm in proper alignment which is going to mean extensive surgery. Then I am going to have to attach synthetic ligaments to your elbow to give you use of it again. Then we will have to reassess from there in order to determine the next best course of action. It is going to be a long process, and I am sorry, but some of it will be painful."

"But you can save my arm," Tish asked hope finally in her voice. The Doctor nodded. Tish smiled brightly. "Thank you." She got off the bed hugging the Doctor tightly. He hugged her back, just holding her for a moment before she pulled back.

"I will contact you in a few days after I have had more time to study the x-rays. More than likely I am going to take you to a hospital that is able to set the breaks in your arm," The Doctor told her. She nodded. The Doctor rewrapped her arm in the bandages then allowed her to get up and off the bed.

"There is a TV room just down the hall and to the right. Why don't you wait there Tish while I examine the Doctor and Jack?" Martha suggested. Tish left the room and Martha turned to the Doctor. "Who is going first?"

"I will," the Doctor replied. He sat down on the table. He was more than a little grumpy with Martha as she had him take his shirt off. The grumpiness continued while she examined him. If she was going to be their doctor she wanted to make sure they both were examined properly after their ordeals. The Doctor huffed at her until finally she had him lay back on the bed.

"This may be a little cold," She warned him, squirting the gel on his stomach. He didn't react as it hit his skin, turning his attention to the monitor. Martha scanned his kidneys looking for any possible bruising. She then turned her attention to finding the baby. It was nestled a little higher than she would have expected. Both hearts were beating strongly. The Doctor smiled, reaching out to touch the screen. "Everything looks good Doctor, I am estimating you are about eight weeks along. Does that sound right?" Martha questioned him taking measurements.

"About," The Doctor agreed. Martha printed off a picture for him. Then wiped the gel off of his stomach.

"Your turn Jack," She said. The Doctor got off the bed and Jack sat down. He was already shirtless so Martha began her examination. He flexed his muscles for her, making her roll her eyes. His confidence faded, though, once she had him lay back on the bed. Unlike the Doctor, he didn't seem interested in the screen as she checked his kidneys then found the baby. It also had two heart beats. She paused as the realization hit her that these babies were the Masters. She took the measurements for Jack's child. "And you are about seven weeks along. You two should be having them pretty close together."

"Can you tell the gender yet?" Jack asked her. Martha shook her head no.

"Not until you are further along," Martha replied. She wiped the gel off of Jack's stomach as she looked at the Doctor. "Would you mind going and finding Tish while I have a word with Jack?"

"Is his baby alright?" The Doctor questioned in concern.

"His baby is healthy too. I just wanted to ask him about something," Martha informed him. The Doctor looked at Jack.

"I'll be fine," Jack reassured the Doctor with a smile. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips, then watched as the Doctor left the room.

"Both babies are his aren't they?" Martha wondered. He didn't look at Martha before speaking.

"Yes," Jack responded. He sighed before she could continue. "I know what you are going to ask and the answer is no I don't want the child. I thought about ending the pregnancy, but I couldn't do that to the Doctor. He didn't want the child at first either, but he is holding onto the fact that it is the last of his species to be born. He wants both the children and I think he could actually love them."

"Could you?" Martha questioned. Jack sat up.

"I don't know. I am going to try for his sake, though. I just hope this child growing inside of me is a girl. I don't think I could stay if I had to look at a miniature version of him every day. I have decided either way I am going to carry the child to term. Then the Doctor may be left to raise them on his own," Jack informed her. He finally turned to look at Martha. "I waited for him for over a hundred years. If I only get nine months with him, then that will have to be enough. At least for nine months, I can pretend he loves me for me and not just because I am pregnant with a half Time Lord child."

"If you need to talk about it or if you change your mind at any time. I want you to call me. It doesn't matter if it is day or night. I want you to promise that you will call me," Martha told him seriously. Jack nodded.

"I will call you," Jack agreed. They both stood up, going in search of the Doctor. They found him with Tish in the TV room. Tish was watching a movie while the Doctor stared towards the screen. It was obvious that he wasn't watching the movie but sulking on the couch next to her. Jack sat down on the arm of the couch, dropping a kiss on the Doctor's head.

"So I have decided that I am going to be your doctor. If you have anything I can take home to study on Time Lord pregnancies I would appreciate it. Otherwise, I am going to have to base my knowledge off of human ones and I don't know how accurate that will be," Martha told them.

"I have a book you can take with you," The Doctor replied grumpily. Martha didn't react to his grumpiness as she continued to stand by them.

"Then I will see both of you again in a month's time. In the meantime if you have any questions for me or concerns you can call me." She looked seriously at Jack as she said it and he averted his eyes.

"Why don't you stay for awhile and watch the movie before you leave. We can even go out to lunch later," Jack suggested. Martha smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Tish. The Doctor glared at Jack for a moment, then looked back at the screen. Jack slid down the couch, forcing his way between the couch and the Doctor. He wrapped his arm around the Doctor snuggling him close. The Doctor laid his head down on Jack's chest listening to his heartbeat. Closing his eyes, he rested as the others enjoyed the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor is sound asleep by the time that the movie is over and Jack doesn't have the heart to wake him. He carefully slips out of his arms, laying the Doctor's head on the couch. The Doctor sighs. He smacks his lips as he curls up. Jack motions for Martha and Tish to follow him and the three of them migrate to the kitchen. As Jack digs in the refrigerator, looking for something to fix for lunch, he grabs one of the leftover bangers from breakfast. He takes a bite as he opens the cupboard. Finding a jar of peanut butter, he doesn't think about it as he twisting the lid off.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Martha questions. Jack looks at her, the sausage is covered in peanut butter almost to his mouth. Turning away, he takes a bite of it. He immediately dunks the banger into the gooey substance again, taking another big bite.

"It's nice," Jack informs her as he swallows. Martha makes a face of disbelief at him as he closes the cupboard. "I need to go shopping again. We have the option of pasta, leftover curry or we can order pizza. I vote pizza."

"Me too," Tish stated.

"As long as it doesn't have peanut butter on it," Martha agrees. Jack made a face at her. Taking the last bite of his sausage, he dug it deep in the peanut butter getting a good amount on it before popping it in his mouth. He chewed happily, twisting the lid back on the peanut butter and setting it on the counter. Pulling out his cell, he dialed the familiar number for the pizza place. He ordered one pizza with everything on it, one with just pepperoni, and not sure what the Doctor would eat, also ordered one with just vegetables. While they waited for the pizzas to arrive they sat at the table in the TARDIS drinking coffee. Martha tried to tell Jack he shouldn't be drinking it while pregnant, but he ignored her as he poured himself a cup.

"If women are still able to get pregnant in the 52nd century, why would they make it so men could get pregnant too?" Martha questioned Jack. Jack shrugged.

"According to our history books it was an expermentation. At first they had trouble due to the differences in hormones and then figuring out how men could give birth to the child. Originally all births ended in C-sections and it is still the most common way to deliver. They stopped modifying the DNA after awhile, but the gene carried on. Not all men are able to get pregnant, and even in the 52nd century it is rare for a man to become pregnant," Jack explained to her. He paused to take a drink. "Of course by the 52nd century all notions of what is normal in the terms of love and sex from the 21st century have changed. We still have families, but it isn't unusual for people to have multiple partners of different genders. So even though pregnancy in a male was rare, it was still more common than previously due to the change in thinking."

"I bet it was a woman who came up with the idea for men to get pregnant," Tish stated. Jack laughed.

"Actually it was. She was laughed at until she proved that it would work. It took another hundred years before the first male successfully carried a child to term," Jack informed Tish.

"Backing up a little, you said that originally all births ended in c-sections. Does that mean you are going to need a c-section when it is time for your child to be born?" Martha questioned. She was already worried enough about having to take care of them, now she was possibly planning a c-section. If that was the case, she was going to need more doctors involved as she could not perform the c-section safely by herself. To her relief, Jack shook his head no.

"I can give birth," he reassured her.

"I would still like to have at least one more doctor involved just in case," Martha tried. Jack sighed.

"I wanted to have Owen care for us at first since he works here at Torchwood. The Doctor said no, though, because he doesn't know Owen. He may not show it, but he is having a hard time coping with everything that happened this last year. He doesn't trust anyone or anything like he used too at the moment," Jack explained. In the past, the Doctor would have never hidden aboard the TARDIS when there was a new place to explore. Now Jack wondered how long the TARDIS was going to be sitting on the rift while she recharged.

"He still seems to trust us," Martha commented. Jack nodded.

"That is because he knew us before. It is new people he doesn't trust," Jack answered. He goes quiet once more taking a sip of his coffee. Looking at his watch, he saw that the pizza would be delivered soon. Standing up he excused himself, heading back to the TV room. The Doctor was still sound asleep on the couch. Jack knelt down next to his head, kissing it softly. "Wake up sweetheart," he cooed. The Doctor opened his eyes as Jack brushed his hair back softly.

"The movie's over," The Doctor stated confused. He rubbed his eyes sitting up on the couch. The side of his face was wet with drool. Making a face, he wiped it away quickly hoping Jack didn't notice it. Time Lords did not drool in their sleep and he was ready to deny that he had if Jack pointed it out. Thankfully Jack didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't mention it.

"It's been over for a little while now. We've ordered pizza for lunch and it should be here any minute now. I am going to go up to the visitor center to get it. You can come with me or wait with Martha and Tish in the kitchen," Jack suggested. The Doctor stood, taking Jack's hand and together they headed up to the visitor center. It was only a few minutes later that the pizza arrived. The Doctor helped Jack carry it back to the kitchen, setting on the table. While they were gone Martha had refreshed all their coffees and made the Doctor a cup of tea. He took a sip gratefully as he looked at the pizza.

"So while you were sleeping Jack told us how human males ended up being able to get pregnant. Now I am curious of why they introduced the gene to Time Lords," Martha questioned. She was looking at the Doctor, so she didn't miss when he turned to glare at Jack. Grabbing a slice of the vegetarian pizza, he picked off one of the peppers and ate.

"Necessity," The Doctor answered vaguely still not wanting to talk about it. He picked off a mushroom. "The gene was thought to have been destroyed yet it was discovered some men still carried it."

"How did they destroy it?" Martha wondered. The Doctor sighed elaborately. Martha sat quietly waiting for him to answer. No one else at the table was talking either as they waited for an answer.

"All proper Time Lord children are loomed. It allowed us to control the traits of the child and weed out impure genetics. One of the first ones to go was the ability for men to have children," The Doctor stated finally. He took a big bite of his pizza.

"So how come you can still carry a child?"

"I wasn't loomed." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her as though it were obvious. Not wanting to talk about it anymore he tried to change the subject. Martha let him and soon they were laughing over stories from the time they spent in 1969 together. Jack then regaled them with a naked escape story that had Tish blushing in embarrassment. For just a moment, everything seemed normal in that small kitchen as they tried to forget about the past year of their lives. As the pizza ran out, though, they were reminded again as the Doctor went to the library to get the books for Martha. She took them promising to take care of them for him. Shortly after she left with Tish.

"That went well," Jack stated, cleaning up one of the pizza boxes. The Doctor made a rude noise with his mouth.

"I got poked," the Doctor pouted about his examine. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. The Doctor turned deep red. "Don't even think it."

"Too late," Jack smiled. He dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. "I will get into your pants one day."

"But not today," The Doctor informed Jack.

That night Jack was back aboard the valiant. He was chained in the same boiler room where he had spent the majority of his imprisonment. The guard stood off to the side, his gun at his side as a warning. Jack didn't care and still tried to escape occasionally, usually receiving a bullet through his head for his troubles. Sometimes, though, the guard would play with him causing the maximum amount of pain before letting him die. Still he didn't want to spend the rest of eternity staring at the inside of this ship. He lifted his head lazily as the door opened. The Doctor strolled in, dressed in his blue pinstripe suit. With him were two little boys who were the spitting image of the Master. One of them though had his blue eyes.

"Let me go," Jack told the Doctor. The Doctor didn't say anything as he took each of one of their hands in his and moved to the side. The Master strolled in behind him. Jack watched on in horror as he leaned in kissing the Doctor on the lips. The Doctor kissed him back, the kiss slower than friendly but quick because of the children.

"Should we let him go?" The Master questioned.

"No," one of the boys replied. The other shook his head back and forth. The Master smiled looking at the Doctor.

"He's just wrong," The Doctor told the Master. The Master smiled he stepped forward motioning for the boys to follow him. The Doctor stayed standing back watching over them protectively.

"Well boys, let's teach mummy here a lesson," The Master taunted Jack. He pulled a glistening knife out of his pocket.

Jack tried not to scream as he woke up. He threw the covers back elbowing the Doctor in the process. He didn't care as he climbed out of the bed stumbling towards the loo. Tears filled his eyes as he could still see the glee in his son's faces as they watched the Master torture him. He fell onto his knees in front of the toilet. His stomach wanted to reject everything he had eaten, but the anti-emetics kept him from actually getting sick. He gagged several times holding onto the edge.

"Jack," The Doctor asked softly from the doorway.

"Please go," Jack begged him as he gagged again. The Doctor took a step forward. "Please Doc. Just go." Jack didn't look at him, not wanting to see the hurt in the Doctor's eyes as he turned and left. Jack continued to kneel next to the toilet, waiting for his stomach to settle and the dream to fade. It wasn't fair of him to push the Doctor away because of the dream. In real life, the Doctor never stood there and just watched the Master torture him. He would always beg the Master to stop or even worse ask the Master to hurt him instead. Jack sighed. Standing up he used the toilet before heading back out to their room. The Doctor was sitting on the bed waiting for him to return. With him, he had two cups of steaming liquid. He was sipping one and the other sat on the table beside him.

"Sorry," Jack apologized as he climbed back into his side of the bed. The Doctor handed him one of the cups and he took a sip. It was milk warmed with honey. The taste was soothing and he swallowed a mouthful as the Doctor answered him.

"For what?" The Doctor questioned. Jack looked at him seeing the Doctor was staring at him. He honestly seemed confused that Jack would apologize for sending him away after having a nightmare. If there was one thing the Doctor understood it was bad dreams. For the last two reincarnations, they had plagued him nightly. Most nights he just wanted someone to hold him but on rarer occasions he would run as fast as he could, hiding in his library, lab or even staying in his room away from his companion. Jack leaned back against his pillow, lifting his arm. The Doctor snuggled into him.

"I don't deserve you," Jack whispered dropping a kiss on the top of his head. "I hope you know how much, I love you."

"I know," The Doctor responded softly. "I need you to, Jack." He couldn't actually say the word. Jack was just as happy to hear the Doctor needed him. He would have rejoiced if the Doctor said love, but he wasn't going to push the Doctor to say the word. Instead, he would remind the Doctor how much he was loved and hopefully one day he would be able to say it back.

-DW-

"So have you decided where you are going to take Tish for the surgery on her arm?" Jack wondered the next morning as the two of them sat in the library. Jack was laying on the couch reading a fiction novel about a hero from the fifty-first century who saved people before riding off in his gleaming space cruiser. Jack remembered reading similar novels as a child and enjoyed the nostalgia of it. The Doctor, on the other hand, was sitting at the desk. He had several books in front of him, balled up pieces paper and a chewed on ink pen. His hair looked as though he had been electrocuted due to the number of times he had run his hands through it and his thinking glasses were nearly hanging off his nose. The Doctor growled at Jack in reply.

"Why not take her to the clinic on Salimataron?" Jack questioned. The Doctor looked up at him quizzically. He was trying to figure out if Jack was kidding or not. While the clinic there was one of the best in the galaxy at treating and fixing bones, their aftercare left a lot to be desired. They were a small clinic with just a waiting room, two surgical theaters and a break room for the staff. People who entered were expected to leave as soon as their surgery's were completed and they were awake. A hotel across the street from the clinic made good money watching for people who were being escorted out of the clinic and making sure they got safely to their room. That was if they could afford the service fee. Most ended up bring a friend or family member to take them home or there was the unlucky few who ended up sleep off the anesthesia in the alley beside it.

"No," The Doctor stated at last when he realized Jack was being serious. "Even though they would be able to repair her arm, in order to save it I have to make sure they follow the guidelines I give them. If possible I want to be in the operating room guiding them. That clinic values their privacy and I have never made it past the waiting room."

"What about the hospital on new Earth in New New York? The cat nuns work miracles." The Doctor wasn't looking at him, so Jack missed the frown that crossed his face. "I took a friend there while in the Time Agency who should have lost his life. Not only were the nuns able to cure him, they had him back on his feet in a matter of days rather than the month it should have taken."

"I shut that place down," The Doctor told Jack.

"Why?" Jack wondered in surprise. He was sure that the Doctor would have appreciated the work they were doing.

"They farmed humans with diseases in order to cure people," The Doctor hissed.

"Alright. Then the next option is that you could perform the surgery," Jack suggested. The Doctor finally turned to look at him. As he did he pushed his glasses up, making Jack's heart skip a beat. "Not alone of course," Jack continued.

"I'm not a surgeon, Jack," The Doctor stated.

"Not even in the war?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head no. He closed his eyes for a moment as a darkness crossed them. "Martha and I could help you."

"We would need more than three people to make sure the surgery goes smoothly. At the very least I would need an anesthesiologist as well as an orthopedic specialist," the Doctor commented. He opened his eyes again.

"Owen could help. He knows about anesthesiology and I am sure Martha could find a surgeon she trust to perform the surgery," Jack tried. Jack could see that the Doctor was considering it. He didn't want people he didn't know on the TARDIS, though. They were going to have to perform the surgery in either Torchwood or he could see if UNIT would allow them to operate there. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with a large group of people he didn't know. Absentmindedly his hand drifted down to his stomach.

"I'll think about it," The Doctor said finally. Jack smiled. He moved closer to the Doctor wrapping his arms around him.

"I think you need to stop thinking for a while," Jack told him. He dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head, kissing his way down to the Doctor's lips. The Doctor felt the shift in Jack's attention immediately. The thought of being intimate with Jack scared him almost as much as being in a crowd again. He wanted it though. He wanted to feel someone moving with his body because he wanted them too and not because they had forced themselves on him. He kissed Jack back slowly, savoring the taste of Jack's lips on his. Jack may have started the kissing, but he was the one who removed Jack's shirt. He reached up to take his glasses and Jack stopped him. "Leave them on," Jack whispered.

The Doctor reached for Jack's belt, unhooking it as he slid his hand into Jack's trousers. Jack gasped at the feeling of the cool hand wrapping itself around his member. He looked down to see the Doctor watching him nervously. Jack took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was Captain Jack Harkness. That did little to settle his nervousness as well. He pulled the Doctor to stand up and helped him to remove his trousers. From there he walked them backwards to the couch, he laid down on it, pulling the Doctor on top of himself. The Doctor thrust gently against him as he kissed Jack softly. There erections rubbed against each other, making Jack moan as he thrust up to meet the Doctor. 

"Can I?" The Doctor mumbled against Jack's mouth. It wasn't the way Jack planned it. Hell, if this had been planned they would have been in their room not on the library couch. Jack thought about it for less than a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Lube is in my trousers," Jack replied. The Doctor moved off of him to retrieve the lube before taking his place again. Jack bent one knee up, giving the Doctor access to prepare his body as they continued to move against each other. They both moved slowly as they kissed softly, neither one of them wanting to be separated for long. Jack didn't know how long they kissed and laid there before the Doctor was pushing himself into his body. Jack stared at him wide-eyed, remembering the cool feeling of the Time Lord. Only being able to watch the Doctor reminded him that this was the man that he loved, not the one who used his body for his own pleasure. A hand gently stroked the side of his face as their hips touched.

Jack caught the hand in his, kissing the back of it. The Doctor seemed unsure of himself as he thrust gently into Jack's body. Jack reached down, placing his hands on the Doctor's bottom, guiding his movements as he stared into his eyes. Their movements remained slow until the Doctor tensed, falling over the edge first. He kept up his movements after, making sure Jack also found a release before collapsing down onto him. He held Jack tightly, their bodies still joined and covered in sweat, but the Doctor still wasn't ready to separate from him.

"I love you," Jack whispered. The Doctor kissed the side of Jack's neck softly. He felt the Doctor's mouth move, but no words came out. Even if the Doctor couldn't say it, at that moment, Jack could feel how much the Doctor loved him. He snuggled the Doctor closely, wishing more than ever that the baby was his. Wishing wouldn't change the fact that it was the Master's but he tried anyways. Despite the fact that the TARDIS library was warm and his own body was an Autron fueled furnace, the cool body laying on top of him along with the sweat drying on their skin was making Jack wish for a warm blanket. He didn't make the Time Lord move, though, not yet. With gentle caresses, he ran his hand up and down the Doctor's spine. He could lay there all night and listen to the soft sighs the Doctor made or feel his cool breath against his skin. Anything that let him know that what just happened was real. Jack leaned up, kissing the sleepy Doctor on his forehead.

"We should go to bed," Jack told him. The Doctor snuggled down further onto Jack's chest.

"I'm comfy," he informed Jack with a yawn. Jack ran his hand down to the Doctor's bottom, carefully pushing a finger against it. The Doctor groaned his hips thrusting against his will.

"I'm comfy too, but I think we will be more comfortable after we get cleaned up and climb into bed," Jack answered. He tried to ignore the Doctor fidgeting against him, but he could feel his own body responding. Jack wasn't upset by the fact that he didn't get to warm up under a blanket as once more he found himself being warmed up by the Time Lord. Their joining was once again slow as they kissed softly. Jack found his release first followed by the Doctor a moment later. The Doctor then went to collapse on top of Jack again, but Jack eased him up before he could.

"Jack," The Doctor whined as he was lead down the hall. Jack didn't listen as he took them both to the shower. He helped the Doctor in, turning on the water. The Doctor groaned as the warm water hit his body, waking him up. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to sleep. He quickly washed his body off, then retreated out of the shower before Jack had a chance to finish cleaning. Jack sighed as he watched. He cleaned his own body making sure to clean his chest and his bottom well. He felt a little sore after making love twice, but he actually found that he enjoyed the soreness. Getting out of the shower, he dried off well heading to bed.

"Have you given any thought to performing the surgery on Tish yourself?" Jack wondered as he entered the room and found the Doctor was still awake. The Doctor was sitting up on the bed, waiting for Jack so that they could cuddle as they slept. Jack smiled as he climbed into the bed with the Doctor.

"No," The Doctor informed him with a yawn. He leaned against Jack letting his head rest on his chest. Jack pulled the blanket up, tucking the two of them in.

"I think you should," Jack told him. The Doctor looked up at him.

"Why?" He asked Jack seriously.

"Because I think it would help your confidence and remind you what a sexy, smart, kind Time Lord you are." Jack punctuated each descriptive word with a kiss that made the Doctor roll his eyes. The Doctor laid his head back down so Jack couldn't see his face.

"And what if I'm wrong. What if her arm can't be saved and I am just causing her more pain by trying?" The Doctor wondered.

"Then at least you tried. I know you, though. You would not have told her that her arm could be saved unless you truly believed you could fix it," Jack informed him

"I've been wrong before," The Doctor mumbled not sounding sure. He couldn't help but think of the Master and their last year on the Valiant. He had one time thought that the Master could be saved. That all he had to do was get through to him and he could have his friend back. During that year, he never stopped trying to help him. Now everyone was recovering from the damage he caused by not reversing the paradox sooner.

"So have I. Regardless of the bad decisions that we have made, I trust you and I know you trust me. You just have to learn to trust yourself again. Helping Tish could do that," Jack explained. The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but Jack interrupted him before he could. "Don't decide now. Think about it first. I mean really think about it. If you still decide that you can't perform the surgery we will find a hospital that can. Agreed?"

"Fine," The Doctor sighed feeling trapped. He closed his eyes and had just settled down to sleep when he was jostled awake by Jack rushing out of bed. Poor Jack couldn't get past the morning sickness while the Doctor barely felt it. He felt sympathy for Jack even as he was annoyed that Jack had disturbed him. The anti-emetic helped Jack not to get sick, but it didn't always stop him from feeling as though he were going to be sick. The Doctor was considering going to check on Jack when he emerged from the loo.

"It's not fair that you are further along than me and not getting sick," Jack complained as he crawled back into bed. He snuggled into the Doctor, as the Doctor placed a cool hand soothingly on his stomach.

"I'm sorry Jack," The Doctor apologized. He kissed Jack softly on the chest as he laid his head back down. "In the morning I will see if I can find an anti-emetic that will settle your stomach as well so you don't feel sick."

"That would be nice," Jack agreed. "I was barely sick when I was pregnant with my son. Do you think that this baby being half Time Lord is what is making me so sick this time?"

"I don't know. I can't think of another time when a human was pregnant with a Time Lord child," The Doctor informed him.

"Maybe it means I am having a girl this time," Jack thought out loud.

"Do you want it to be a girl?" The Doctor questioned. He hadn't actually given any thought to the gender of his own baby as he just hoped that it was healthy and didn't hear the drums.

"Almost as much as I wish the baby was yours," Jack replied softly. The Doctor didn't respond as Jack said it so quietly that he had trouble hearing him even with his superior Time Lord hearing. The Doctor laid there listening to the sound of Jack's heart beating as Jack fell asleep. The Doctor didn't sleep. Even though he was exhausted he kept thinking about what would happen if Jack didn't get his little girl, if Tish's arm didn't heal properly, or even if the ointment didn't work on Martha's back. He would let everyone down again and end up alone with two children to raise. He didn't want to be alone again. More than anything, he wanted his family back. He could have a family with Jack, their children and Martha could be their aunt. He just had to help them and that meant he had to fix Tish's arm himself. His mind made up he decided to call Martha in the morning to see if she knew any orthopedic surgeons who would be willing to perform the surgery. He shuddered as he snuggled closer to his lover. Closing his eyes he tried desperately to fall asleep and forget again just for a few minutes.

Jack was up and down half the night with an upset stomach. After the third time he got up, the Doctor went to the med-bay to get him medicine for his stomach. It didn't work though and Jack ended up spending most of the next hour in front of the toilet on his knees. The Doctor apologized profusely, promising the next time Jack could take medicine that they would try another until he found one that actually helped his stomach. Jack grumbled at him in his misery, but surprisingly he didn't blame the Doctor for feeling sick. Especially because the Doctor sat by his side, rubbing his back and comforting him as his stomach tried to reject everything he had ever eaten. Around three in the morning, the Doctor fell asleep from his own exhaustion, leaving Jack awake and miserable on his own. He just wanted to slip back into the peace that sleep had provided him, but he couldn't.

"Sorry," The Doctor apologized as he woke up an hour later. He was laying on the floor of the loo with his head against Jack. Jack was still hugging the toilet, his eyes red and tears staining his face in his misery. He wasn't even sure when he began to cry, he just knew that he couldn't stand nine months of this. The Doctor pulled himself up off the floor, kissing Jack on the top of the head. "I'll be right back," he promised.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack groaned. The Doctor hurried out of the room and to the medi-bay. Going to the medicine cabinet, he found one of the medications already sitting on the table beside it.

"Thank you old girl." The Doctor rubbed the wall affectionately and she hummed at him. Taking the medication and a syringe back to Jack, he injected it into Jack's arm. Jack barely noticed as held on tightly to the toilet. He did notice its effect though as his stomach finally settled. He didn't move right away, afraid that if he did it would set his stomach off again. Yet as his stomach continued to stay settled, he found himself yawning.

"I want to try to go to bed," Jack told the Doctor finally. The Doctor stood first, offering a hand to Jack. Jack took his hand, pulling his tired, sore body off the floor. His legs felt numb as he limped his way to their bed. Climbing under the blankets, he curled around a pillow holding it tight. The Doctor climbed into the bed behind him, holding him close. Together they finally fell into a peaceful sleep. It was only a few hours later though that a ringing phone disturbed the Doctor's sleep. Groaning he leaned over Jack, picking his phone up off of the bedside table. Jack buried his head further not waking fully at the sound of the phone ringing. The Doctor answered it before it woke him.

"Hello?" The Doctor answered the phone.

"Is Jack there?" Gwen asked her tone snippy. The Doctor leaned back against his pillow.

"He is sleeping," The Doctor told her with a yawn.

"Can you wake him?" Gwen wondered. The rift alarm was going off and while it was possible for them to retrieve the artifact themselves it was near a weevil den. Jack was the only one who could go in and come out safely.

"He was up half the night sick. I'm not waking him," The Doctor informed her. He looked over at Jack. Jack's hair needed to be washed again from sweating. The Doctor gently ran his fingers through it anyways.

"Jack doesn't get sick," Gwen scoffed in disbelief. The Doctor didn't bother to answer her as he closed the phone, ending their conversation. He dropped the phone, not caring where it went. As he curled back up around Jack, trying to regain some of the lost warmth, he wondered briefly if that had been rude. He quickly decided that she had been rude first so it didn't matter. The phone began to ring again. Fumbling, he grabbed his sonic from beside him. Aiming it at the phone, he first thought of destroying it. Wondering how upset Jack would be at that, he quickly changed the setting and seconds later the phone went quiet again. Placing his sonic carefully back on the bed, he turned snuggling into his lover. Holding himself against Jack he fell asleep once more.

When he awoke again, Jack was still sleeping soundly. He carefully got out of bed, tucking the blankets around Jack to keep him warm. He retrieved Jack's phone from where it had fell to the floor. Opening it, he saw that there were several missed calls from Gwen and Tosh. The Doctor took the phone with him to the TARDIS kitchen. Absentmindedly, he opened and closed the phone several times as he walked. Reaching the kitchen, he found the kettle already simmering. He smiled as he poured himself a cup of tea. Opening the phone, he dialed Martha's number.

"Jack, is everything alright?" Martha wondered as she answered.

"He was up half the night sick, but I gave him an anti-emetic that seems to have settled his stomach," The Doctor informed her, unaware still of her and Jack's previous conversation.

"That's good to hear. How are you doing Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine," He answered immediately. She sighed loudly. She hated that answer and he knew it. It didn't stop him from using it, though. "I was calling because I have decided to perform the surgery on Tish's arm myself and I need an orthopedic surgeon to assist. Do you know of a surgeon who would be willing to help?"

"I can ask around. I don't know anyone personally who is skilled enough to fix her arm," Martha told him. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle.

"No one in the twenty-first century would be. I just need someone who can clean up her arm and set the bones. I will take care of the damage from there," The Doctor explained. Martha tried not to be offended by his laughing and the slight insult.

"I will ask around. If you are going to perform the surgery, though, you are going to need a full surgical team and not just one surgeon," Martha advised him. "I can see about getting more people to assist, I just need to know if you are sure you can fix her arm."

"I'm sure," The Doctor lied.

"Alright. I will get back to you as soon as I can." Martha disconnected the call. Putting the phone down the Doctor picked up his tea. He took a long sip as he wondered once again if he was making the right decision.

-DW-

Jack woke up to the gentle stroking of his hair back from his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly to see the Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed. His brow was furrowed in concern as he watched his lover sleep. Seeing that Jack's eyes were opened, the Doctor leaned down kissing him softly on the lips. Jack reciprocated, keeping the kiss just as gentle.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor wondered when he finally broke the kiss.

"Tired," Jack answered as he pulled his pillow close to his body again.

"I would think so. It is almost one in the afternoon, earth time," The Doctor clarified making Jack chuckle. Then realizing what the Doctor said, he started to sit up. The Doctor placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I have to go to work," Jack informed him. The Doctor tutted.

"You were up most of the night sick. You can stay in bed today. I even brought you soup and coffee." The Doctor sounded proud of himself as he reached to the table beside Jack's place and handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

"I need to sit up to drink it," Jack told him. The Doctor moved his hand letting Jack sit up in the bed. Jack took the coffee taking a mouthful of it. He tensed, expecting the coffee to upset his stomach again. Relief filled him when it didn't and he happily took another drink. The Doctor placed a table across his lap, sitting down a bowl with a thick potato with sausage and cheddar soup in front of him. Jack took a bite. "You're not going to eat?" He wondered as the Doctor just watched him. The Doctor shook his head no.

"I ate while you were sleeping," The Doctor informed him. "I also called Martha and she is going to find a surgical team to help with Tish's arm."

"So you decided to go ahead with the surgery?" Jack questioned happily.

"Yeah," The Doctor answered rubbing the back of his neck. He looked Jack straight in the eyes as he changed the subject. "Jack are you going to leave me if the babies look like him?" Jack hung his head.

"I didn't care about him the way you did Doc. I see these children as ones that were conceived due to extreme acts of hate. I don't know if I can look at the child and see him every day for the rest of their lives. I love you, but I don't know if I can love this child," Jack admitted.

"I love you too, Jack." The words were slow as the Doctor took a couple of breaths as he said them, with his eyes closed. They both sat in silence a moment as he opened his eyes once more. Jack was still sitting in front of him and the universe hadn't ended. The Doctor dared to breathe normally again. "I love you too and I am tired of being alone. I want to raise our babies together and as soon as I can we will find out the genders."

"And if they are both boys?" Jack wondered.

"We will figure it out, together," The Doctor informed him. It was hard for him to be so open and honest with his emotions, but it was what Jack needed. Hiding how he felt wasn't going to help their relationship any.

"What did you look like as a child?" Jack questioned as he thought about the possibility again he could be having a boy. He was no longer hungry and just stirred the soup continuously as they talked.

"It doesn't matter. That man is long baby will have the DNA characteristics of my current regeneration," The Doctor told him. "If it takes after me, it could have brown hair and brown eyes."

"I wouldn't be upset if the baby looked like you or me. When I was a child I was the poster boy for the Boshane Pennisula. The face of Boe they called me." The Doctor bursting out into laughter was the last reaction Jack had expected from him.

"No, no, Definitely not," The Doctor laughed.

"What you don't think I am attractive enough. I mean I am getting older and I find the occasional gray hair but I'm not bad looking am I?" Jack pouted. His reply was the Doctor pushing his lips firmly against Jack's as he continued to chuckle. Jack didn't understand why it was so funny and the Doctor wasn't about to tell him of the giant head that he had met in New New York. It concerned him a little that Jack would one day just be a head in a giant jar. That was a concern for another day, though. Jack moved his tray out of the way as their kissing became more intense. He leaned back, taking the Doctor with him. The Doctor didn't kiss him long as he sat back up and pulled the table back.

"Eat," The Doctor told him. Jack picked up the spoon again taking a bite. He picked up a spoonful offering it to the Doctor. The Doctor sighed, leaned forward and took a bite. Jack finished off what was on the spoon. The Doctor stood leaving the room and Jack watched him. He couldn't help but wonder still why it was so funny that he had been known as the face of Boe. That thought was quickly overtaken by the realization that the Doctor had said the three little words that Jack had longed to hear. He thought of going after the Doctor but a moment later he returned with a cup of tea and a second bowl of soup. Sitting down next to Jack, he started on his own meal.

"Why is it so funny I was called the face of Boe?" Jack questioned.

"You'll find out one day. Now eat," The Doctor replied as he snickered. Even more confused Jack took another bite. At least the soup was good, he just hoped it stayed down.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had the TARDIS wake him bright and early the next morning for work. The anti-emetic had settled his stomach and the food the Doctor had made him eat, had given him his energy back. Every since he became immortal he had required more calories in order to survive, in fact, he didn't seem to stop eating when he had the choice. The year on the valiant had zapped his energy and just when he was starting to get it back, morning sickness. He hoped the anti-emetic continued to help or there was a very real risk he would lose the baby. He didn't try to move for a moment as he realized that was the first time he actually didn't want to lose it. It was a start, not much of one but still a start. Kissing the Doctor on the head, he gently tried to shift him off of his chest so that he could get out of bed.

"I have to go to work today," Jack told the Doctor as he refused to move. The Doctor curled up more into him, kissing him softly on the neck. He was making it very hard for Jack to want to get out of bed. Jack would have loved to lay there all morning holding or making love to the Doctor, but he had a responsibility to his team as well as the entire country. Sleeping in was not an option, at least not until he had passed off the running of Torchwood to Gwen. The Doctor's hand ran down his stomach towards his groin and Jack caught his wrist pulling his hand back up before it reached its intended destination.

"Sweetheart, as much as I can't believe I am saying this, I can't make love to you at the moment. I have to get up and get ready to go to work," Jack sighed. The Doctor looked up at him with lust in his eyes, making it very hard to follow through on what he was saying. A horny Doctor was a very tempting Doctor. Jack closed his eyes, gasping as a cool hand finally met his groin while he was distracted. Quickly he pulled himself out of bed, standing beside it.

"That was playing dirty," Jack hissed under his breath. He dared to open his eyes to see the Doctor sprawled out on the bed looking up at him innocently. The Doctor's hand was on his own groin now. Jack moaned in desire. He started to climb into bed again, but the Doctor moved so he was blocking him from sitting down.

"You have to go to work," The Doctor commented raising an eyebrow. Nimbly he started to stand up, Jack grabbed him though stopping him.

"You're going to make me late," Jack informed him, as he pulled the Doctor's trousers down. He threw them to the side, positioning himself between the Doctor's legs. The Doctor smiled up at him as Jack pushed his own trousers down. He didn't want the first time he was actually inside the Doctor to be a rushed love making before he had to work. Instead, he gripped them both in his hand as he thrust against the Doctor making him moan. The Doctor came first and pulled away from Jack as he became over sensitized. He reached down between them, quickly bringing Jack to completion as well. Sated, the Doctor finally got out of bed, heading towards the shower. Jack stood on shaky legs following him.

"Will you come with me to talk to my team?" Jack asked the Doctor as they dressed from their shower. "I have to tell them about my pregnancy. I can't keep missing work and hiding from them. They deserve better than that."

"I don't know if I can, Jack," The Doctor whispered. Jack looked at him as he pulled on his pinstriped brown trousers. The Doctor was still hesitant about being around people. His confidence was growing, but the doubt he felt made it hard to remember that at one time he could turn armies around just by being present.

"I will be right by your side the entire time Doc. I just need to know that you will be by mine too," Jack explained. The Doctor nodded. They finished dressing and went to the TARDIS door. Jack was hungry, but he wanted to wait until after he had talked to his team to eat. After all he was already late for work due to the Doctor's early morning escapades. Stepping out into his office, he reached back squeezing the Doctor's hand in his. The Doctor gripped his hand back, reassuringly as Jack opened his office door.

"Where the hell have you been?," Gwen snipped as Jack exited his office. The Doctor was a step behind him and slightly taken aback by Gwen's attitude, but Jack just brushed it off. He deserved to be yelled at due to the fact that he had just taken off again, with no note and no explanation.

"In the TARDIS sick," Jack answered her, unaware that she had spoken to the Doctor the day before.

"You don't get sick," Gwen spat. "I told him the same thing yesterday." Jack glanced over his shoulder at the Doctor who shrugged.

"I do now, in fact, we need to talk," Jack told her loudly. It had the desired effect as his entire team turned to look at him, except for Ianto. Ianto stood up walking out of the room heading down towards the cells. Jack let him go. "There is no easy way to say this than to just say it. Both the Doctor and I are pregnant."

"That's impossible," Owen laughed.

"It is impossible now, but by the fifty-first century it won't be," The Doctor answered surprising Jack.

"Due to my pregnancy, I am unable to die and revive without risking the child. Therefore, I am temporarily stepping down as head of Torchwood," Jack started to say.

"That's not necessary," Gwen interrupted him. "You can still lead Torchwood. I will take care of the field work side of it and you can take care of all the paperwork." Jack smiled at her. He had tried to retcon Gwen when she first arrived at Torchwood, but now she was an invaluable member of his team. He owed all of them a raise and a vacation.

"Thank you, Gwen. Now, I am going out for a little while. When I get back I will answer any questions you may have," Jack informed them. Stepping away, he took the Doctor's hand in his leading him towards the exit. The Doctor dug his feet in, not wanting to go with him. Jack stopped, turning to look at him. "We have to face the world again sometime. I faced my fear of telling my team, it is your turn to face your fear and join me for breakfast."

"I'm not afraid," The Doctor told him firmly.

"Then you will have no problem walking down the street with me to the little cafe on the corner," Jack replied. Seeing that he was trapped, the Doctor took a deep breath as he followed Jack out of the safety of the hub and into the cool Cardiff morning. Cardiff was busy with people, even early in the morning. The Doctor stayed close to Jack as they walked the familiar streets to the small cafe on the corner. Jack walked confidently, and while the Doctor tried, he felt uneasy being around so many people. Even the Cafe was busy and they ended up sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by other people enjoying their meals. The Doctor felt comforted though by the fact that Jack was once again sitting by him, protecting him. They both ate a full breakfast, before returning to the hub. Jack expected to be bombarded with questions, but the team just welcomed him back and allowed him to go up to his office. Jack reminded himself to thank Gwen later for talking to them.

The next two days were much the same as Jack pushed the Doctor's comfort level to get him out into the real world again and then worked. On the second day, they also received a phone call from Martha. She had to call in several favors and enlist the help of UNIT, but she had pulled a team together that would assist the Doctor in saving Tish's arm. The surgery was scheduled for one week out at the UNIT base just outside of London.

"Mum has been informed about the surgery, but I haven't told her that you are assisting in it," Martha explained to the Doctor over the phone. Jack had placed it on speaker so that Martha could talk to the two of them at once, rather than him trying to eavesdrop or get the story from the Doctor later.

"I think we should tell her before hand, that I am trying to help you save Tish's arm," The Doctor told Martha.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Doctor. While she understands that it isn't your fault about what happened aboard the Valiant and to Tish's arm, she is still shaken from the last year. We all are. I think it is best that we try to save Tish's arm first, " Martha answered him.

"She is going to hit me again when she finds out, isn't she?" The Doctor asked. He was whining and he cleared his throat as Jack chuckled. The Doctor didn't care he was whining at the moment, though. He really didn't relish the thought of getting slapped by anyone's mother again. Especially not Marthas. Then again Francine had been good to him aboard the Valiant. She had even cleaned up his bloody body on more than one occasion and while that might have been because the Master ordered her too, she had been tender, her touch gentle.

"I'm sure she will be grateful that you helped Tish and not hit you," Martha informed him positively. It didn't help. They spoke for a little while longer before disconnecting the call. The Doctor was happy that Martha had a team for him but nervous about performing the surgery. Like he had told Jack he wasn't a doctor, even if he went by the name Doctor. He had just picked up skills during his travels. Having a team of experienced doctors who were going to be listening to his directions did help. He needed them to place her arm correctly so that he could attach fake ligaments to her elbow and then try to get her arm moving again. That was down the line, though. First her arm had to be set correctly.

"I'm going to bed," The Doctor told Jack standing up. Jack looked at him concerned. It was the middle of the day and the Doctor never went to bed early. Jack wasn't stupid enough to point out that it was only just after one in the afternoon as the Doctor would make a snide comment about that being Earth time.

"Just feel like laying down or are you going to take a kip?" Jack wondered instead.

"I just want to lay down," The Doctor replied. He headed to the TARDIS, pushing the door open.

"Do you want company?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head no as he continued further into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. Jack waited, still expecting to hear the engines roar to life as the Doctor left him behind. He chastised himself at the thought. The Doctor loved him and he loved the Doctor. They were going to have a family together and he had no reason to believe the Doctor was going to leave him behind. Except he didn't expect the Doctor to leave him on the Gamestation either. Jack sighed as he wondered how long it would take him to forgive the Doctor for abandoning him. Obviously a hundred years hadn't been enough time. Standing, he went in the opposite direction towards his office door.

The hub was busy this afternoon as his team was all inside working. The rift was being strangely quiet and all of them were waiting for items to start spilling through. Once that happened there would be double or even triple shifts. For now, they were all trying to have their work down by four so they could go home early for a change. Jack went down the stairs, greeting the others as he headed towards the cells to check on Janet. As he did he ran into Ianto for the first time since he returned from the Valiant. Ianto had been avoiding him, no doubt thinking the baby was the Doctors or that he wasn't even pregnant at all.

"Ianto," Jack started.

"I have to go," Ianto told him, pushing past him on his way back up the stairs.

"Ianto wait," Jack called out, Ianto didn't listen as he continued on his way. "Ianto I am still your boss. Now get back down here." Ianto paused as he turned to look at Jack.

"Is this personal or professional sir?" Ianto asked calmly. Jack sighed.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen Ianto. I planned on returning to you, but the Doctor needs me and I need him. We both really do have babies on the way and I would like you to be in their lives," Jack explained as he tried to look Ianto in the eyes. Ianto refused to meet them as he stared down.

"I have work to do," Ianto answered after a moment, turning to head back up the stairs.

"Ianto," Jack tried again. Ianto rounded the corner. Angry Jack slammed his fist into the wall. He stormed up the stairs after Ianto. Ianto was standing by Gwen with fresh paperwork in his hand that needed to be filed. "I want you to get your act together or you can move on," Jack snipped at him.

"To where?" Ianto questioned narrowing his eyes.

"I don't care," Jack hissed. Everyone was watching them now, but Jack didn't care. He was sick of Ianto's attitude towards him. Gwen tried to take his arm, but he pulled it away. "I'll be in my office." Storming to his office he slammed the door behind him, making it rattle. Reaching up, he slid his hands down his face, groaning as he did. He was angry now and needed to calm down. He couldn't have a scotch, the Doctor wasn't in the mood for sex and he couldn't very well ask Ianto either. There was one other option. Grabbing his coat, he headed to the rooftop.

Starring out over Cardiff during the day time wasn't as calming as at night. At night, the streets were quiet and he could let his mind wander. Now they were filled with the sounds of cars and people going about their days. People who were blissfully unaware of how much their lives had changed for one whole year. He envied them. Taking a deep breath of the warm air, he stood over the city on the furthest ledge out. He looked down and just for a moment considered falling. He could claim it was an accident, that he had slipped and that he regretted the loss of his child. He placed a hand protectively over his stomach.

"As soon as your big enough, I am going to bring you up here. Your dad will teach you how to run and love the stars. I am going to teach you it is alright to settle down and love someone as well," He told it softly. "Just promise me you won't hear the drums."

-DW-

By the time that Jack came down from the roof, his team had disappeared for the night. Jack glanced at the time, surprised that he had spent so long up there. He wanted to blame Ianto for sending him to calm down in the first place, but he couldn't. It wasn't really Ianto's fault that he was moody. Even if it was Ianto's fault that he couldn't talk to him due to Ianto avoiding him. Jack took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he tried not to get angry again. Anger wouldn't help the issue. He had to give Ianto space. Maybe then he would finally be ready to talk, Jack just hoped he didn't quit before then. Heading up to his office, he went on to the TARDIS and through to the room that he shared with the Doctor.

His heart broke as he saw the Doctor laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Tears were running slowly down the side of his face, but the Doctor made no move to wipe them away. Jack glanced briefly at the ceiling, seeing a constellation there that he had never seen before. Then again no one alive could remember what the Kasterborous system looked like before the Time War. Jack looked back down at his lover. It was no secret the Doctor was prone to depression. Jack had helped him with it before and he wasn't going to let the Doctor sink into it again. Moving from his place by the door, he climbed up on his side of the bed. The Doctor didn't turn to look at him as he wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. Jack kissed him softly on the neck.

"Your home was beautiful," Jack commented. The Doctor rolled his eyes to the side finally to look at Jack before turning his attention back to the ceiling.

"Beautiful to look at maybe," he replied. He sighed. "No, it was beautiful. I grew up looking at these stars and as soon as I could I ran from them."

"I'm happy you ran Doc. I never would have met you otherwise," Jack informed him. The Doctor smiled so quickly that Jack almost missed it. Jack nuzzled his neck softly. "You were strong enough to run and then strong enough to continue on your own. I know you are trying to find your way again, but this time you don't have to do it alone. You have me."

"I know Jack," The Doctor turned his head kissing Jack on the forehead as he stared into his eyes. Jack placed his hand on the Doctor's cheek, gently running his thumb down it.

"Tell me how I can help you," Jack whispered.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied, he closed his eyes as Jack continued to stroke his cheek. Jack didn't let it go as he thought about the Doctor's answer. They loved each other, but love wasn't always enough. The Doctor was hurting and Jack wasn't about to give up on him. He was going to help the Doctor find his way back. Jack ran his hand up to the Doctor's hair and as he passed the Doctor's temple the Doctor tensed. He kept going as he furrowed his brow. Once his hand was safely passed the Doctor's temple he relaxed again.

""You're people were touch telepaths, right?" Jack questioned a thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Yes," The Doctor answered sounding confused.

"Did they bond?" Jack wondered. The Doctor opened his eyes to look at Jack. Jack had learned about the bonding of different species while he was in the Time Agency. They were taught that there were different levels of bonding including, familiar, family and lovers. There were even species that bonded for life and could die when the bond broke from their lover's passing. Jack wondered if the same held true for the Time Lords.

"We did. I know what you are thinking Jack, but I could only bond with someone who already has telepathic abilities otherwise I could destroy your mind. I can't lose you, Jack," The Doctor commented as he snuggled further into Jack. Jack held him tightly.

"Then it is a good thing I'm not mind blind," Jack told him. That got the Doctor's attention. He opened his eyes to look up at Jack. "I'm not strong, but I am strong enough the Agency taught me how to build a wall and control the ability."

"Can I?" The Doctor asked gently as he lifted his hand. Jack nodded. He felt the Doctor's fingers rest on his temple, then a slight nudge against his mind. Jack didn't invite him in as he could feel the Doctor testing his barriers. A smile crossed the Doctor's face as he removed his hand.

"Does that mean we can bond?" Jack wondered. The Doctor nodded happily at him. "You're going to have to tell me how."

"Are you sure you want to bond with me, Jack. Once bonded properly we will be bonded until my death. We don't always have to stay together, but I will still be able to feel you even when we are apart and you will be able to feel me. You won't be able to leave and find a new lover if the babies look like the Master once they are born," The Doctor informed him. Jack thought about that a moment. Even if the babies looked like the Master he would find a way to stay and keep their family together for his sake as well as the Doctors.

"I'm sure," Jack told him. The Doctor kissed him. He opened his mind to the Doctor, but the Doctor pulled away.

"Our bodies have to be joined when I join our minds for the bond to be strong," The Doctor whispered.

"I like the sound of this bond already," Jack teased him. Jack started to roll onto his stomach, taking the Doctor with him. The Doctor resisted him, though. Jack looked at him confused.

"For the bond to be strongest, you need to join our bodies while I join our minds," The Doctor mumbled quickly his face deep red. Jack had been wanting to take the Doctor since they started making love, but he was worried he would hurt him, so he resisted. He rolled the Doctor over carefully onto his back, kissing him deeply. He helped the Doctor remove his trousers. Pulling lube out of the bedside table, Jack helped the Doctor to spread his legs apart. Staring the Doctor in the eyes, he carefully pushed one finger up inside his body. The Doctor arched his back, closing his eyes as he tensed. Jack paused. 

"Are you sure about this?" He wondered. The Doctor opened his eyes again. 

"Yes," The Doctor whispered. Jack was doubtful, but he continued to gently work the Doctor's body loosening him up. He added a second finger, working the Doctor's prostate. The Doctor trembled, reaching down to grab Jack's hand. Jack stopped him and he grabbed on to the blankets instead, crying out Jack's name. Jack slicked his member up before pulling his fingers out slowly. Positioning himself between the Doctor's legs, he lifted them up onto his shoulders. Taking his cock in his hand, he lined it up with the Doctor's entrance, pushing up into his body. The Doctor's eyes went wide as Jack did, but he didn't tell Jack to stop. Taking that as a good sign, Jack pushed in slowly further. Once he was all the way in he paused as the Doctor reached up to his temple.

"Let me in," The Doctor said. Jack thought about making a comment but kept it to himself. He opened his mind to the Doctor, allowing the Doctor to enter. He could feel the Doctor emotions through the bond and could feel the love the Doctor felt for him. Jack started to move again, thrusting into the cool body and pushing them both closer to the edge. It was hard to say who found their release first as the Doctor tied their minds together. Jack kept himself from collapsing on the Doctor as he rolled to the side holding the Doctor close. Even though the Doctor was no longer touching his temple, he could still feel him inside his head. Jack pushed a thought of lust at him, and he felt the Doctor squirm against him. He was going to like the new bond, he decided.


	9. Chapter 9

The closer it got to the day of Tish's surgery, the more nervous that the Doctor became. Jack could feel it clearly through the bond, even if the Doctor tried to deny it. He was worried that he wasn't going to be able to fix her arm or that he was going to end up scarring her for life with a semi-useless arm. Jack tried to remind him that the absolute worse case scenario was that she was going to lose her arm, which was the best scenario modern doctors had been able to give her. It didn't help the Doctor any, though, and the night before her surgery, Jack was woken up to him screaming in bed.

"No, no. I'm sorry," the Doctor called out as he tossed and turned. Jack could feel fear through the bond as the Doctor continued to scream.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you," Jack reassured him gently. He wasn't able to hold the Doctor with how much he was squirming. So instead, he sent the feeling of calm through the bond, trying to help the Doctor relax. It didn't work as the Doctor cried out for him but continued to squirm on the bed.

"Jack, help me," He cried out. Jack laid down on the bed next to him grabbing the Time Lord in his arms. He held him close as he was elbowed and kicked as the Doctor tried to run away in his sleep. "Jack," he whimpered.

"I'm right here Doctor. You're safe in my arms and I promise I am not going to let you go. You just need to calm down," Jack cooed softly. Another twenty minutes passed before the Doctor finally went limp against him, as he opened his eyes.

"I don't feel good," he moaned as he rolled over pressing his face to Jack's chest.

"Please don't get sick on me," Jack replied. The thought made his stomach churn, but still he didn't push the Doctor away.

"I won't," The Doctor promised. He curled further into Jack as his stomach threatened to break the promise. He moaned, pressing his face further into Jack's bare chest. Jack ran soothing circles on the Doctor's back as he held him. He didn't push the Doctor to talk about his dream as they were both prone to nightmares. If the Doctor wanted to talk, though, Jack would be there to listen. He dropped a kiss softly on the Doctor's head.

"Going back to sleep?" Jack wondered as the Doctor yawned. The Doctor shook his head no. "It must have been a bad one then."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed not lifting his head.

"I will hold you all night if I need to, but you need to sleep. You don't want to be tired while performing Tish's surgery tomorrow," Jack informed him. The Doctor tensed in his arms. Jack sighed as he realized he had guessed right about why the Doctor was having nightmares. The Doctor was still doubting himself that he could help Tish even though Jack had reviewed the x-rays with him. Jack agreed the Doctor's idea could work based on his knowledge and when he had emailed it to the other doctors who would be helping in the surgery, they had agreed as well. There was no reason for the Doctor to continue to worry. "Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart," Jack tried to reassure him.

"And if it's not?" The Doctor questioned softly.

"Then we will figure it out like we always do," Jack answered. He kissed the Doctor again as the Doctor didn't answer him. Jack lay there holding the Doctor quietly until he fell asleep. When he woke up several hours later, he was stiff and sore from laying in the same position all night, but the Doctor was sleeping soundly against him. Jack didn't move as he held the Doctor, letting him sleep as long as he needed to. They were taking the TARDIS to UNIT in London so they didn't need to worry about being up early in order to drive the three plus hours to get there. Eventually, though, Jack's bladder won out and he carefully got out of bed leaving the Doctor sleeping peacefully.

He used the loo before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. The kettle had just started to whistle when a sleepy looking Doctor appeared. He was completely naked and Jack tried not to stare at his member or the fact that it wasn't completely flaccid, as he wandered over to the kettle to make himself tea. Jack tried to remember if the Doctor was wearing trousers when they were sleeping earlier, but he was too focused on the fact that the Doctor was naked to concentrate. He picked up his own coffee, trying to take a drink as his hand shook. He hissed in pain as hot coffee landed on his chest. The Doctor turned around looking confused.

"I spilled coffee on myself," Jack explained grabbing a towel. He wiped the coffee off of his chest as he tried and failed to keep his eyes on the Doctor's face. "Not that I am not enjoying the view but is there any reason you are naked?" He asked finally. The Doctor raised one eyebrow at Jack.

"I'll go get dressed," He replied, starting to head out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare." Jack set down his coffee grabbing the Doctor and turning him around. He pushed the Doctor towards the counter bending him over it. The Doctor chuckled as he braced himself on the counter, making sure only his chest was actually laying on it. He hissed as Jack pushed a finger up into him dry. It burned slightly, but he trusted Jack to never hurt him. Sure enough when the finger was removed and Jack's member was pressed against his ass, he could fill that it had been slicked with lube. The Doctor didn't have time to wonder where Jack found the lube as Jack began to push into his body. Once again it wasn't painful, but he was going to feel it later as his body burned with the stretch and fullness of having Jack deep within him. Jack barely gave him time to adjust as he pulled almost all the way out then thrust in harder. Their lovemaking was quick as the Doctor held on to the counter crying out Jack's name as Jack moved thrust hard into him. Jack had never imagined that having sex with the Doctor could be carnal like this. He always pictured it more tender in their bed. Now they both raced towards their own release with little regards to the other's pleasure. Jack found it first deep inside the Doctor, filling him with his seed. He thrust his hips twice as hard as he could, feeling the Doctor jolt beneath him. As he started to come down, he reached around, taking the Doctor's member in his hand. The Doctor had yet to fall over the edge and Jack wasn't a selfish lover. He began to thrust his hips in time with his hand and soon the Doctor cried out his name, filling Jack's hand with his release. Jack pulled out of him slowly before he stumbled backward, collapsing in a chair as the Doctor slumped against the counter breathing hard.

"We need to get showered and ready," Jack informed him.

"This is a time machine Jack," The Doctor replied as he laid his head on the counter. He gave a slight wiggle to his hips and Jack felt his body responding. He didn't know if the Doctor's new sex drive was just to his change in hormones, but Jack planned on taking full advantage of it while he could. Standing up again, he once more took his place behind the Doctor. Grabbing the Doctor's hips he didn't bother to add more lube or make sure the Doctor was still relaxed as he pushed himself into the Doctor's body. The Doctor hands reached for anything to grab as Jack pulled him so that he was standing up with his back arched. Jack's thrust made him rise onto his tiptoes as everyone practically lifted him off of his feet. He groaned turning his head to kiss Jack as Jack continued to move within him. Despite just cumming it didn't take either one of them long to fall over the edge again. This time when Jack moved backwards he pulled the Doctor with him, making the Doctor sit on his softening member. As it slipped out of his body, the Doctor stood, making a face as Jack's seed followed after it running down his thighs. Jack could see that the Doctor's bottom was slightly red after being used so roughly twice in a row. It didn't stop the Doctor from trying to seduce him a third time. . Jack wasn't about to give into him again, though. Grabbing his arm, Jack practically dragged the Doctor to the shower when he tried to initiate a third. Jack had no problem with making love to the Doctor all day. Except at that point, he was positive that the Doctor was using it to distract him. He wasn't going to let the Doctor continue to hide and as much as it pained him to do it, he refused to have sex with him a third time. The Doctor grumbled under his breath but realizing Jack wasn't going to give in, he showered then dressed in his brown suit.

Jack showered after him, not giving the Doctor a chance to distract him in the shower as well. After his shower, he dressed in his normal military outfit before setting out in search of the Doctor. It was then he realized his mistake of leaving the Doctor alone when he was trying to avoid going somewhere. The kitchen was a mess as the Doctor cooked an elaborate breakfast for the two of them. Various empty bowls and spoons dirtied the counter, egg shells sat scattered about and flour dusted almost every surface excluding the Doctor. Somehow, despite the mess, he was still spotless as he cooked.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Jack asked finding himself growing irritated. Yes they had a time machine, but they were due to be at UNIT for Tish's surgery in about a half an hour. Being that they weren't leaving Earth, Jack thought it was better that they weren't in two places at once.

"Making breakfast," The Doctor stated as he glanced at Jack. Jack sighed it was his own fault for asking the obvious question. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, but why are you making breakfast? You normally just have a banana with tea," Jack informed him.

"I was hungry and you like English breakfasts so I decided to make you one. I am also making scones to go with it," The Doctor explained. Jack took a deep breath and counted to ten. When it didn't work he tried to count to twenty. Though he was still irritated, he realized that he should expect things like this when he was in a relationship with the Doctor. The Doctor was a very unpredictable man. Jack was going to have to get used to it or he was going to be counting to ten a lot. Jack decided just to go with it for now. Rolling up his sleeves he went over to his lover.

"What can I help with?" He asked. The Doctor grinned at him broadly, kissing him quickly on the cheek. He passed Jack the spatula so that he could finish making the bangers and bacon while he focused on the scones. They worked together cooking with very little conversation between them. By the time they were finished, they had enough food to feed several people. There were scones with Jam and clotted Cream, potatoes, bacon, bangers with peanut butter for Jack, fried tomatoes, toast, eggs, mushrooms, and onions along with several bananas. They sat at the table, eating their fill as the time passed. Jack was pleased to see the Doctor had to adjust every few minutes as his bottom was sore, reminding him of how Jack had filled him and claimed his body. Eventually, the Doctor could eat no more and he leaned back in his chair, sliding until his bottom was hanging off and rested his hand on his stomach. Jack followed suit a few bites later with a groan.

"We really should get going. We were supposed to be at UNIT forty-five minutes ago," Jack told him. The Doctor made a face looking around the messy kitchen.

"We should clean up first," he replied. He stood up, grabbing for Jack's plate. Jack put a hand on his to stop him.

"I know you are nervous sweetheart. Putting off the surgery isn't going to help your nerves any. It is only going to make it worse. Let's go out to the control room, you can take us to UNIT and while you are in surgery, I will clean the kitchen," Jack offered. The Doctor stared at him a moment, then sighed. Holding his head as high as he could, he left the kitchen. Jack followed him, making sure he went to the control room. He sat on the captain's seat as the Doctor danced around the console. It was only a short trip and they landed within minutes. The Doctor walked to the door, not bothering to grab his coat. He put his hand on the handle, holding it there a moment. Jack joined him and together they walked out into the UNIT hospital waiting room. Martha was already there with her mum and dad. Francine narrowed her eyes at the Doctor as he exited the TARDIS.

"Sorry we're late," Jack apologized.

"You're right on time. Tish is being prepped for surgery now, if you want to get in there Doctor," Martha said. She walked forehead giving him a hug. "I couldn't lie to her about Tish having surgery. She would never forgive me," She whispered.

"I understand," The Doctor replied as he hugged her back. He released Martha, then gave Jack a hug and kiss goodbye before Martha led him back to where the other doctors were waiting. They reviewed the details of the surgery one more time, then scrubbed up.

The surgery took longer than everyone expected due to the amount of damage to Tish's arm. They had to scrap away the calcium build ups that formed at the ends of the bones. Then had to a line the bone. For the worst breaks, they used plates and screws to hold the bones in place. For the rest, they were relying on the cast to keep them in place. Her arm was pulled moved and looked as though it had been butchered by the time they had all the bones back in place. They lined her arm with staples and in some places stitches, then covered all of them with a pad to keep them from sticking to the cast. Once her arm was cast, she was moved to the recovery room. The Doctor cleaned up then stepped out to speak to her family. Jack was sitting with them talking softly and he smiled at the Doctor as he approached.

"How is my daughter?" Francine asked as soon as she saw him, standing up.

"The surgery went well and she has been moved to the recovery room. As soon as she is awake you can see her. We set all the bones in her arm and once they have healed we are going to have to perform at least two more surgeries to fix the ligaments. Then she is going to need rehab in order to get any use of her arm back," The Doctor explained. "There is no promise at this point that she will get full use, but she should be able to keep her arm."

"Thank you," Francine told him. Much to his surprise Francine hugged him. He stood their stiffly as he looked at Martha. Martha shook her head, smiling. Once Francine released him, Clive shook his hand. Once they were done thanking him, Martha took her parents down the hall towards the recovery room. Alone with Jack, he stepped into his arms, resting his head on Jack's chest. Jack kissed him on the head.

"I knew you could do it," Jack informed him. He hugged the Doctor close to him feeling the Doctor's exhaustion through the bond. "Let's get you cleaned up and then to bed."

"I have to check on Tish first, then I will rest," The Doctor responded. He straightened up, heading back towards her room. He went in the room, running through Tish's vitals and checking the cast. He finished his post op checklist, before passing her care over to the doctor on duty at the hospital. As he finished Tish was beginning to wake up. The anesthesia made her weepy and she cried for no reason as she woke up. Francine was allowed into calm her daughter and the Doctor took the opportunity to sneak back to the TARDIS. A bath with Jack, then falling asleep in his arms sounded like a good plan at the moment. Taking Jack's hand, the two of them headed towards their room.

-DW-

Very little changed over the next few weeks. Jack still had horrible morning sickness when he forgot to take his pill. The Doctor still refused to do little more then help out in Torchwood or hide in the TARDIS. Both their stomachs grew only a little bit and to the untrained eye it seemed as if they were just putting on weight. The weight gain, however, small it was, upset the Doctor far more than it did Jack and on more than one occasion Jack saw him poking his stomach frowning. Thankfully it did not stop the Doctor from eating. They now both shared a large morning meal almost every day. For lunch, they would go out for pizza or for curry. Sometimes, depending on Jack's cravings, they would get both and Jack would dunk the pizza in the curry. Then for dinner they would take turns baking.

Overall for pregnancy symptoms, Jack had it worse. He had the morning sickness, cravings, the frequent trips to the loo, and the heartburn. The Doctor and him both shared the fatigue and mood swings, though and it was the Doctor who got the food aversion, having to leave the room when Jack ate the pizza dunked in curry or when Gwen was eating an apple. Pears had been forbidden from Torchwood after the Doctor had a fit because Owen was eating one and Jack had to spend the next hour listening to the Doctor explain why they were evil as he threw them into a supernova.

The day came to go visit Martha for their check-ups and once again the Doctor tried and succeeded in distracting Jack with sex. Jack made love to him only once, though, before making sure they washed up well before their appointment with Martha. Martha was driving down from London to see them and he wasn't going to have the Doctor be rude to her. The Doctor grumbled at him as Jack made sure that he washed the Doctor's thighs and bottom well then followed him out of the shower. By the time that Martha arrived, they had both ate and were dressed. While Jack had just worn his shirt with trousers so he could undress easily if necessary, the Doctor was in his full suit complete with tie.

"She's here," Jack announced to the Doctor as he received a message to let her in. The Doctor didn't look up from where he had one of his sonic screwdrivers disassembled. He was trying to add a new function to it and why it couldn't have waited until after Martha left, Jack wasn't sure.

"I'm busy," The Doctor answered. He pushed his thinking glasses up on his nose. Jack sighed. He was the Doctor's lover and not his parent, so he wasn't going to force him to go see Martha. He stood going to greet Martha at the door. He was surprised when he opened it to find Tish standing with her.

"Martha," He said happily, leaning in to give her a hug. Martha hugged him back tightly.

"It's good to see you, Jack," She told him. He released the hug and then turned to Tish. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"Tish's arm has been hurting her and we are having trouble controlling it with pain relief. I was hoping to use the TARDIS to scan her arm and see if we can help her," Martha explained. Jack nodded.

"I'm sure that will be alright. The Doctor is in working in his lab, we can swing by and ask him on our way," Jack informed her. He started to head towards the TARDIS.

"He does know he is due for a check up as well?" Martha asked Jack.

"I think that is the problem," Jack replied with a chuckle. "Maybe with Tish being here he will be more willing to come out of the lab." Martha had Tish wait in the medi-bay while she continued on to the Doctor's lab with Jack. The Doctor rarely let his companions in his lab as it was his own personal place. He had it filled with pieces of technology from all over time and space and Martha had been warned many times while traveling with him not to take anything from it or she could change human history. Not that she could ever find the lab. The TARDIS always hid it from everyone but the Doctor. Now the lab was sitting right next to his bedroom.

"You can't be in here Martha," He commented without looking up at her.

"Then you need to come to the medi-bay. It is time for your check up, then I need you to look at Tish's arm and see if you can determine why it is hurting her," Martha told him. That got his attention and he sat up, setting his tools down.

"Have you tried changing the pain medication you are giving her?" He asked Martha. Martha stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

"All my years in medical school and they never taught me to try another medication if the first one didn't work. Thank you, Doctor for being the first one to suggest it," Martha snipped slightly annoyed. "Now I did not drive three hours so you could hide in your lab and ask ridiculous questions. Now come with me to the lab so that I can examine you and make sure your baby is healthy."

"Yes ma'am," The Doctor answered her standing up. He went over to them, pouting at Jack as he did. Jack offered him no sympathy. If he would have listened and followed Jack to greet Martha then he would not have been yelled at. Jack turned and followed Martha to the medi-bay. He glanced over his shoulder only once to make sure the Doctor was following them. He had to hide his smile as he saw the Doctor dragging his feet as he mumbled to himself. The Doctor could sulk with the best of them, and Jack wasn't going to give into him. Once Martha left, he would figure out how to make it up to him, but for now he would deal with a grumpy Time Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

Once in the medi-bay, the Doctor tried to head immediately towards Tish. He groaned as Martha steered him to the other side of the room pulling the curtain closed around them. The Doctor stared at her with a scowl on his face, that Martha might have found impressive if she hadn't been glaring at him as well.

"I drove down here from London to specifically give you and Jack a check up. Now I am eager for you to check out Tish's arm as well, but that isn't going to happen until I make sure that you and your baby are alright. Now, you can either stand there and glare at me or you can strip down to your boxer shorts and we can get this over with. Your choice," Martha informed him. The Doctor stared at her with his mouth slightly open, his eyes still narrowed. Jack stepped forward.

"Don't you want to know how your baby is doing?" Jack asked him softly.

"Yes," The Doctor replied, glancing at Jack for less than a second before returning his eyes to Martha.

"Then I don't understand why you are being difficult. Just strip down to your boxers like she asked and get up on the exam table," Jack told him. "If it will help Martha and I will step out for a moment and I will have Tish go to another room even if she can't see you through the curtain." The Doctor didn't answer so Jack stepped out anyways taking Martha with him. Out in the medi-bay, Tish was staring down at the floor, not paying attention to what was going on behind the curtain. Martha went over to her and the two of them disappeared, with Martha coming back alone. Together her and Jack returned to the Doctor to find him still standing there, completely dressed. Martha sighed in frustration.

"Tish is resting on my bed. Since you are being difficult, I am going to examine Jack first. Jack would you please strip to your pants and get up on the bed for me." The words weren't even completely out of her mouth before Jack was half way naked. He flexed for her as he climbed up on the bed. Then sat there patiently while she examined him. The Doctor turned away as Martha quickly examined Jack's genitals. After she pulled out the ultrasound machine and had him lay back. Reaching out for the Doctor, he took his hand as he forced himself to look at the screen. Squeezing the Doctor's hand tightly, he saw the double heartbeat of the fetus growing within him.

"Is it still too soon to know the gender?" Jack wondered. Martha didn't answer as she looked to the Doctor. For twenty-first century technology, it was still too soon but she didn't know if the Doctor's equipment could tell earlier.

"It's not too soon for the TARDIS. Are you sure you want to know?" The Doctor asked, knowing full well Jack didn't want the baby to be a boy.

"Yes," Jack replied. The Doctor closed his eyes sending a telepathic message to the TARDIS. A moment later the screen changed with the word girl showing on it. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he read the word. He was having a daughter. He could finally breathe a little easier knowing that he wasn't going to have a son. He was still beaming as Martha pushed the ultrasound machine aside.

"Your turn Doctor," She told him as she wiped off Jack's stomach. Jack got up off the bed, motioning for the Doctor to take his place. The Doctor's hands were shaking as he reached up for his suit buttons. Martha stepped out for a moment as he slowly undressed down to his pants. He looked miserable as he sat on the bed waiting for her to come back in. She allowed him to cover his legs with a blanket as she started to examine him. "You're running a fever," She informed him.

"Just a small one," he replied indignantly.

"It's still a few degrees higher than normal," Martha cut him off before he could begin his speech about being a Time Lord and therefore he doesn't get sick. "I am going to take a little bit of blood, just to make sure you're alright. Being sick in the first trimester of your pregnancy is the hardest on the baby." Martha pulled out a syringe and found a vein in his arm. She took a little bit of blood. Capping the needle, she deposited it into a drawer next to the bed for the TARDIS to analyze. While she waited she finished examining him. As she reached the part of examining his genitals, he turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly.

"You're alright," Jack reassured the Doctor as the Doctor tried to block Martha out. She was as quick as she could be before having him lay back. She pulled the ultrasound machine close to her as the drawer opened again. Inside was a bottle of pills. Martha picked them up, reading that they were an antibiotic.

"You need to take two of these twice a day until they are gone," Martha told the Doctor, setting the pills down on the table. The Doctor glared at the pills.

"I will make sure he takes them. What are they for?" Jack wondered as he picked up the pills. He was still naked so he couldn't put them in his pocket, instead he chose to drop them on his clothes.

"He is developing a sinus infection. He probably has a headache and sinus pain and that is why he is being cranky with us. Am I right Doctor," Martha questioned. He nodded miserably.

"Why didn't you just tell us rather than suffer and make Martha mad at you?" Jack questioned. He leaned down kissing the Doctor gently on the head.

"Cause he is a stubborn Time Lord," Martha replied for him. She shook her head as she picked up the wand for the machine, looking for the baby. She found it easily. The Doctor watched the screen as she took measurements. He then sent a message to the TARDIS to find out the gender of his child. Jack whooped with happiness as he saw the word girl as well. They were having little girls. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing a miniature Master every day. He bent down towards the Doctor kissing him. The Doctor kissed him back quickly with a glance at Martha.

"Let's get you cleaned up and both of you dressed. Then we can examine Tish to see what is wrong with her arm. Afterward, I suggest you go to bed and rest Doctor," Martha told them. The Doctor nodded. He stood up gratefully dressing again. He didn't like being naked in front of anyone, but Jack and the fact Martha touched him made him uncomfortable. After she left he would go to bed, but he planned on showering again before hand. Right now, he had to help Tish, after all he was the one who convinced her he could save her arm. Martha went to get Tish and Jack disappeared for a moment while the Doctor finished dressing. As he pulled his suit jacket on, he decided to forgo his tie. Opening the curtain he saw Jack holding out two of the antibiotics as well as medicine for his head. He took them from Jack gratefully. Jack handed him a cup of tea to wash the medication down. He took a long drink of it as Jack watched him.

"You could have told me you weren't feeling well," Jack chastised him as he drank. He lowered the cup.

"I have a headache. I get headaches more often in this body than any other previous regeneration. It is because of the regeneration sickness I had and the fact Rose woke me up early after my regeneration went wrong. It really is nothing to worry about Jack and most of the time they go away without causing me any problems," The Doctor explained to him.

"And when they don't?" Jack questioned. The Doctor sighed.

"Then I take medication and lay down," The Doctor replied. Jack narrowed his eyes slightly. He opened his mouth and the Doctor knew that he was going to suggest the Doctor did exactly that. The Doctor wasn't going to make Tish suffer anymore. His comfort could wait so that he could treat Tish's arm. He walked closer to Jack, kissing him softly. "After I get done fixing Tish's arm you can help me bathe and then I promise I will lay down. I have to help Tish first, though. It is my fault she is hurting."

"What can I do to help?" Jack wondered, knowing the Time Lord wasn't going to change his mind.

"In the store room there is plaster for a cast. Would you mind grabbing a couple of rolls as well as a Saline IV?" The Doctor asked. Jack turned to head towards the store room and the Doctor went to his medicine cabinet. He pulled out two different medications and brought them over to the bed they were going to be using. He had just finished pulling the blankets back when Martha came in with Tish. It was obvious that she had been crying by the tear stains on her cheeks as well as her red eyes.

"Just lay back right here Tish," The Doctor told her. She climbed up on the bed sitting stiffly. The Doctor visually examined the cast looking for any reason it could be hurting her. He checked her capillary refill and found it was fine as well. She had no swelling that could be compromising her arm. Jack came back in with the IV and he hooked it up for her, having Martha insert the needle. "I am going to give you a painkiller now as well as a sedative. I don't want you to fight them, just relax and go to sleep. When you wake up your arm will be feeling a lot better," He promised.

He injected both the pain killer and then the sedative into the cannula on the IV. Martha held her hand while her sister fell asleep. Once she was out they got started. The Doctor used his sonic to cut the cast and they cracked it, carefully removing her arm. Her arm was black and blue from bruising along the elbow.

"She told me she didn't fall or bump it," Martha told the Doctor as they looked at the bruise.

"This wasn't the cast I put on. When did she have it changed out?" The Doctor questioned as he had the TARDIS run a CT and MRI.

"Last week when we went to the hospital for a follow-up," Martha told him. "The doctor changed out the cast and removed the staples in her arm.

"The cast was too tight. It is causing a pressure sore on her elbow which is the source of her pain," The Doctor informed Martha. Martha swore under her breath. She had told Tish's doctor she was in pain. He thought she was being over sensitive since Tish was her sister. "I am going to put an ointment on her skin to help it heal as well as extra padding around her elbow. I will also give you painkillers and you can take the ointment with you to treat her. I am correct in assuming you don't need directions on how to treat a pressure sore?"

"I can take care of it. I am just grateful that you listened to me," Martha told him. She helped him clean Tish's arm then with Jack's help the three of them recast her arm correctly. Tish was sleeping soundly for the first time in days and the Doctor decided it would be best to let her sleep. Martha agreed. She wasn't going to leave the TARDIS until tomorrow and would let Tish sleep through the night. Her old room was still ready for her and Tish could sleep in the medi-bay.

"It's bedtime for you Doc. Say goodnight," Jack whispered in his ear. The Doctor glared at Jack.

"I'm not a child," He scowled.

"Sleep well Doctor," Martha chuckled. Jack tugged him gently on the arm as he stared at her open mouthed. He followed Jack down the hall to their room. As Jack closed the door behind them, he immediately starting stripping his suit off. Jack grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the closet for him, laying them on the bed, then sitting down next to the clothes.

"I need a shower first," The Doctor told him. "I didn't like Martha touching me."

"I know. She was just doing her job, though. We asked her to make sure our daughters were healthy and she is doing exactly that," Jack replied. He grinned up at the Doctor happily. "We are having daughters."

"I always wanted a daughter," The Doctor told him with a smile. "Maybe she will be ginger too." Jack shook his head as the Doctor disappeared into the shower. He didn't take a long shower as he just wanted to wash the feeling of Martha off his skin. The shower didn't help much so he returned to Jack. He sat down naked on Jack's lap, kissing him softly on the lips. Jack ran his hand to his groin and soon he was moaning Jack's name.

"Oh Jack," He whimpered, burying his head against Jack's neck and nipping softly at his skin. As his release approached, he turned his body so that he was holding Jack close to him. He pressed his mouth to Jack's shoulder, screaming as he fell over the edge, then sat trembling in Jack's arms. Jack picked him up, moving him up to the top of the bed. He tucked the naked Time Lord beneath the blankets. Sitting on top of them, he snuggled the Doctor close as he drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure he was asleep, Jack left the room, going to look for Martha. It was rare for the two of them just to be able to sit and talk. Now with both Tish and the Doctor asleep they had time for exactly that.


	11. Chapter 11

"How is she doing?" Jack wondered as he stood in the doorway of the medi-bay. Martha looked up at him. She set the book down that she had been reading coming over to stand by him.

"She is sleeping," she answered keeping her voice low. "How is the Doctor?"

"The same. Do you want to join me for a cup of coffee?" Jack questioned. Martha nodded following him towards the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't be drinking coffee while you are pregnant and if you are going to, then you should be drinking decaf," Martha informed him. Jack made a face at her as he made two steaming hot cups of coffee. There was a reason that he didn't drink and it wasn't just because of the taste. In his opinion if coffee wasn't going to be keeping him awake, then he might as well be drinking water.

"You should just be happy that I gave up alcohol," Jack commented. Martha narrowed her eyes at him. Jack sighed and while he made Martha a full cup of coffee, he only made a half cup for himself. He handed her one cup, then sat down at the table across from her sipping his own, trying to make it last.

"How are you feeling about the baby?" Martha wondered as he drank. Jack lowered the cup.

"Better now that I know it is a girl. I am still not completely happy with the fact that I am carrying a child that was conceived by that man, but I am coping better now that the Doctor has helped me with my morning sickness. I just don't like the fact that I am having worse pregnancy symptoms then him and he wants the child." Jack sighed. "I know that isn't fair. He was just as stunned to find out he was pregnant and had to learn to cope as well. While I have the morning sickness, a pill helps my symptoms while he can barely eat sometimes due to the way the food taste or what we are eating. He can't even look at pears or apples without getting nauseous. Though he did overcome the pear part long enough to throw them into a supernova."

"As far as I know he has always hated pears. While I was traveling with him, he bought a whole crate of them just to throw them into a supernova while he tried to instill in me how bad pears were," Martha laughed. Jack smiled it sounded like the same speech he had received during the Doctor's hour long rant about pears. Why the man hated pears so much was a mystery Jack had yet to solve but had followed him from at least his previous body. Jack could still remember the previous Doctor angry because he had brought a pear on board.

"One of these days I will have to ask him why he hates them so much," Jack told her. "In the meantime, I have banned any pears from being brought into Torchwood to keep him from throwing a fit again."

"I hate to say it, but that was probably a good idea," Martha agreed. The two of them laughed as they continued to talk. Martha discussed her new job at UNIT and how she was finally finished with her training and working as a doctor. She was learning how to run the hospital while she was also involved in training missions inside UNIT. She couldn't really go into detail about them, but she was excited about the work she was doing. She also had a fairly regular schedule, thanks to the Brigadier, which meant that she was able to take Tish to her doctor's appointments and spend time with her family.

Jack told her about his new position in Torchwood. He actually found himself enjoying the fact that he was able to step back from all the running and was able to spend more time with the Doctor. Ianto was being cordial to him after his yelling, but their relationship would never be the same. In a way that was a good thing, since he was with the Doctor now, but he also missed the way he used to be able to rely on Ianto. Still he was a good employee and worked well with the others, especially Gwen. Jack then went into how he met Gwen. He had just finished telling Martha about retcon when the Doctor wandered into the kitchen. He had pulled on a pair of trousers but hadn't bothered with socks or a shirt. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half closed as he made a beeline for Jack.

"You should be in bed sweetheart," Jack commented as the Doctor sat down next to him. Jack pulled the Doctor's chair closer so that the Doctor could lay his head on him.

"Tea," The Doctor whispered as he put his head against Jack's chest. Jack brushed the Doctor's hair back, feeling how warm he was.

"I'll make you a cup," Martha told him as he made himself comfortable against Jack.

"You're burning up. Wouldn't you rather have a nice cold banana milkshake," Jack tried to tempt him. The Doctor smacked his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jack. Before Martha could finish making the tea, the Doctor was sound asleep once more. Jack stood, lifting the Doctor up in his arms. Martha shook her head. Once the Doctor was awake she was going to have to have a discussion with them about what was and wasn't appropriate while pregnant.

"I am going to take him back to bed and lay with him to make sure that he stays there," Jack informed her.

"After he is up come find me so that the three of us can talk," Martha told him as she added milk to the tea then took a drink of it. It was still a little too sweet for her taste, but she would add more water once she drank it down a little more and hopefully then it would be palatable.

"Are we in trouble?" Jack asked.

"You could say that," Martha agreed. She followed Jack as far as the medi-bay going back into sit with her sister. Jack carried the Doctor the rest of the way to their room. He laid him down on the bed, covering him with just a thin blanket to help him cool down. He then climbed up to lay with him as the Doctor started to stir again. The Doctor snuggled into Jack, holding onto him tightly as he laid his head on his thigh. Jack reached down stroking his hair.

"You're lucky I love you," Jack informed the Time Lord.

"M'too." Came a slurred reply. Jack chuckled, leaning down to kiss him on the head. Settling back, he wished he would have grabbed a book as he let the Time Lord sleep. The Doctor slept for about three hours curled on against Jack. His head remained on Jack's thigh the entire time and though Jack was bored, he didn't have the heart to move the Time Lord. The Doctor had taken good care of him this last month as his stomach fought to release everything he had ever eaten and it was his turn to repay the man he loved. He just wished the Doctor had trusted him enough to let him know that he wasn't feeling well. He sighed he was being unfair, the Doctor was quick to help anyone who needed it, but it was harder for him to rely on others. One month wasn't going to change that. Jack just needed to be patient, and show the Doctor he could lean on him when he needed to.

"Waking up?" Jack asked as the Doctor moaned and rubbed his face against Jack's thigh.

"Yeah," The Doctor sighed. He lay his head back on Jack's leg. Jack reached down, gently stroking the hair behind his ear.

"How is your head feeling?" Jack wondered as he kept up the gentle movement.

"Better," The Doctor answered. "My sinuses are still clogged, but it doesn't hurt to think anymore." He offered without Jack having to push him for more information.

"Do you feel like getting up for awhile? Martha wants to talk to us and then I was thinking of making dinner for the four of us," Jack informed the Doctor. The Doctor made a face. The fact that Martha wanted to talk to them again so quickly after their examinations meant that he wasn't going to like what she had to say. Still he should still at least listen to her. He didn't have to follow it, but he would listen. Standing up he stretched. Jack stood up heading to the door. He frowned as he turned going to the loo first.

After emptying his bladder, he bi-passed the medi-bay in favor of the kitchen and a hot cup of tea. He drank half of it as he stood at the counter and was refilling his cup when Martha and Jack joined him in the kitchen. He frowned at Martha, adding an extra cube of sugar to his tea. He took a sip, savoring the taste of the sweet drink as he watched them sit down at the table. He contemplated heading to his lab and avoiding the conversation altogether. He had no doubt in his mind, that he would hear about it later though if he did. Shuffling his feet, he made his way slowly to the table, sitting down in the chair next to Jack.

"So why are we in trouble?" Jack asked Martha as soon as the Doctor was sitting. The Doctor groaned at his words, turning slightly so he could lean against Jack. Jack lifted his arm, allowing the Doctor to settle back. The Doctor reclined slightly, holding his tea in one hand as he stared at Martha.

"You're not in trouble. I just want to have a short talk about behavior I have observed since I got here. First, Jack I know you like coffee, but you really should cut it out of your diet or at least cut back on it and you should do the same with your tea Doctor. You could also switch to decaffeinated teas and coffees for the majority of the day," Martha explained. The Doctor lifted his tea up, taking another drink as he didn't answer. Tea was a comfort drink to him and the thought of giving it up didn't make him happy.

"Next, I know you have no trouble lifting the Doctor. While I am not going to tell you that you should only be lifting 25 lbs, I am going to say that I want you to consider what you are lifting and the pressure it is putting on your stomach before you do. Neither one of you are high-risk pregnancies at the moment. If that changes, though, I will be putting you on a restriction and I expect you to follow it," Martha told them seriously.

"That sounds fair so far. What do you think Doc?" Jack wondered as he looked down at the Doctor. While he was in agreement with the Doctor about his coffee, he understood Martha's concern. He also understood her worry about him lifting the Doctor. It didn't mean he was going to stop either, but he understood.

"Yes," The Doctor agreed. He yawned, leaning his head back slightly as he finally placed his teacup on the table.

"Finally, I want both of you to start taking prenatal vitamins. They will help you get the vitamins you need, especially with your morning sickness Jack and your food aversions Doctor. Prenatal vitamins can upset your stomach so it is best to take them before you go to bed. I asked the TARDIS about the vitamins and she supplied me with a bottle for each of you." Martha pulled the bottles out of her pocket, sliding them across the table. One bottle looked normal while the other had a red cap with big bold letters that said *Not for human consumption.* Jack looked at the normal looking bottle and saw that it was labeled with a safe for multi-species label.

"One last thing. Doctor, I want you to keep track of when you get your headaches that are energy related. If we can figure out what causes them, then I may be able to help you avoid them in the future," Martha told him.

"Fine," The Doctor agreed with a sigh.

"I will help him keep track," Jack promised her. Regardless of whether or not the Doctor felt like Martha was being a nuisance Jack had seen his headaches aboard the Valiant. The Master had taken great pleasure in making sure the Doctor suffered with loud noises and bright lights while the Doctor squinted in pain against them. It would go on until long after the Doctor had started begging the Master for mercy. Sometimes the Master would be kind and leave the Doctor alone in the dark conference room. Allowing him to rest until his headache vanished. Other times he would drag the Doctor down to the boiler room, throwing him at Jack's feet. There he would be a sobbing, shivering mess as he lay curled in the fetal position, holding his head tightly in his hands, trying to block out the noises from the pipes. Jack would never forget the time that the Doctor crawled to him, laying his head on Jack's foot, just seeking any kind of comfort that would help with the pain.

"Are we done?" The Doctor asked as he started to stand up.

"Yeah, we're done," Martha told him. The Doctor didn't even hesitate as he walked straight to the counter and poured himself another full cup of tea. Grabbing the bananas off the counter, he left the kitchen without another glance backward. Martha turned to Jack. "You're still going to drink coffee too, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I was going to at least wait until you were in the medi-bay first," Jack admitted. Martha threw her hands up in frustration.

"You might as well make it now and make me a cup while you are at it. I seriously don't even know why I am trying," Martha told him. Jack went around the table, giving her a hug.

"We'll take the vitamins and I will keep track of his headaches while I consider what I am lifting," Jack reassured her. Martha hugged him back, it was a start at least.

Jack followed through with his promise of making dinner for the four of them as Martha sat drinking her coffee. He made a dinner of fish and chips. Jack dragged the Doctor away from his lab to eat. The Doctor entered the kitchen, took one look at the fish and covered his mouth as he rushed out of the room again. Jack sighed, slightly disappointed the Doctor wouldn't be eating with them, though he did set aside chips for the Doctor for later knowing he would want them. Martha checked on Tish and found that she was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake her the two of them sat down to eat. Jack tried the fish and thought it was missing something. Getting up, he got down his almost empty jar of peanut butter.

"Please tell me you are not going to put that on the fish," Martha begged as she turned slightly green at the thought.

"Okay. I am not going to put it on the fish," Jack responded as he opened the jar. Taking a spoon he put a pile of it on his plate. Martha watched in disgust as he picked up his fish, dunked it in the peanut butter and took a bite of it. He smacked his lips happily as he took another bite. Getting a big glob of peanut butter on the fish he offered a bite to Martha.

"No thank you," She told him as she tried not to watch him eat.

"It is good," Jack promised her.

"I am sure it is to your pregnancy hormones but I don't want to try it thank you," Martha answered. Jack shrugged bringing the piece back to his mouth and taking another bite. He was almost to the end of his meal when he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. It was quickly followed by the sense of need coming from the Doctor.

"The Doctor needs me," Jack informed Martha as he wiped his. He stood up from the table, grabbing for her plate as he did.

"I will do the dishes if you want to go check on the Doctor," Martha offered as she watched Jack try to clean up first. She wasn't sure why he was cleaning as Jack normally didn't mind leaving a mess for someone else to pick up when it came to dishes.

"You don't have to," Jack argued as he picked up his plate.

"I don't mind and after he has helped Tish it is the least I can do," Martha insisted. Jack gave in handing her the plates. Going to the counter he dished the Doctor up a plate of chips and put a banana on it for him as well. He made them both a cup of tea before going in search of the Doctor. He found him easily as he was sitting on their bed. His hands were crossed on his stomach and tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Sweetheart what is wrong?" Jack asked. He set the Doctor's meal down on the night stand along with the teas. Going around the bed, he climbed up on the Doctor's. He could feel his own eyes beginning to fill with tears at the sight of his lover crying.

"I got sick. I hate getting sick. I am tired of not being able to eat foods I use to like," The Doctor complained.

"You use to like pears?" Jack wondered. The Doctor gagged at the word. He smacked Jack weakly on the arm, not putting much strength into it.

"Don't mention them. I already don't feel good Jack," The Doctor sobbed. Jack pulled his lover closer feeling how warm the Doctor was compared to normal. He cuddled into Jack, resting his hot forehead against Jack's chest.

"Oh Sweetheart, you're burning up. Let's get you to the medi-bay so that Martha can examine you again," Jack told him worriedly.

"No," The Doctor whined. "I am on anti-biotics Jack. There isn't much more she can do at the moment." Jack had to give him that. If he went to Martha and told her the Doctor wasn't feeling well, she would remind him that the Doctor had a sinus infection and needed to rest. Still his fever needed to come down. Standing up, Jack picked the Doctor up with him, carrying him into the bathroom. He was happy to see the tub was already full of water. Setting the Doctor down he helped him to strip and get into the luke warm water. The Doctor sat forward not relaxing back into the tub.

"Is the water too cold?" Jack wondered as the Doctor sat there. The Doctor shook his head no as he looked at Jack expectantly.

"Aren't you getting in?" The Doctor questioned.

"Of course." Jack smiled. He stripped out of his clothes, and put his foot in the water. He shivered slightly as the water may have been warm to the Doctor's cool body but felt cold to his autron energy fueled body. Still he sat down in the water allowing the Doctor to relax against his chest. The Doctor needed to cool down and if him sitting in the cold water helped then he would sit in it all night if he had to.

"You're comfy," The Doctor sighed as Jack wrapped his arms around him.

"And your bony," Jack teased him back.

"Not anymore," The Doctor frowned poking at his stomach. Jack smacked his hand away from it.

"You are not getting fat. She needs room to grow and you can't expect your stomach to stay small while you are carrying a child. Once she is born your stomach will flatten out again but right now you need to stop worry about a little weight gain," Jack scolded him softly. The Doctor made a rude noise with his mouth at him. Jack chuckled. He didn't tell the Doctor that he would eventually have a full round stomach and waddle slightly as he walked because he was going to be right there with him. Instead he changed the subject. "Why do you hate pears?"

"Jack," The Doctor complained as he gagged again because of the word.

"Fine why do you hate that particular fruit," Jack questioned. The Doctor turned his body so that he could look Jack in the eyes.

"They aren't a fruit Jack. That is what they want you to believe so that you will let your guard down and eat one," The Doctor told him seriously and Jack couldn't figure out if he was joking or not.

"That doesn't explain why you hate them," Jack responded. The Doctor turned to face forward again, relaxing back into Jack.

"Because they taste horrible," He answered simply. Jack sighed it was a simple explanation and probably the Doctor's only reason for not liking them. Jack had expected something along the lines that he had once accidentally ate one thinking it was an apple or some other story that told him more than they taste bad. Still with the Doctor they had to taste pretty badly for him to be so against eating one. Why he was still trying to figure out his lover rather than just going with it he wasn't sure. Smiling, he kissed the Doctor on the back of the head.

The Doctor fell asleep in the tub and Jack carried him naked back to the bed. He dried the Doctor off some but didn't bother to dress him as he slept. He covered him with a thin sheet, then climbed up in the bed snuggling him close. They woke up the next morning as Martha knocked on the door. She wasn't happy when Jack answered her knocking still naked.

"I am going to take Tish home. Mum will be wondering what is wrong if we stay any later," Martha told him as she made sure to focus on his chest and not the fact that his member was slightly hard due to just waking up.

"Do you need anything before you go?" The Doctor wondered. He was stil curled beneath the sheet, staring at Martha sleepily.

"No, I am taking some of the sleeping medicine you gave her in case she needs it, but otherwise I can care for her. You just make sure you take care of yourself Mister. I expect you to finish your anti-biotics and I will be back in a few weeks to check on both of you," She informed him. The Doctor groaned.

"We will see you then. I will see about getting him to take the TARDIS up next time," Jack told her. He reached out to hug her but she stepped back.

"Put some clothes on next time," She tutted. Jack laughed and closed the door as she started down the hall. Turning to the Doctor he climbed up on the bed behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Jack wondered as he pulled the Doctor close to him.

"Sleepy," The Doctor replied. He closed his eyes, opening them again as Jack thrust his hips against his bottom. He pulled his leg forward to make it easier for Jack and soon sleep was forgotten as his body moved with Jacks.

-DW-

A week passed without incident after Martha left. The Doctor was feeling better, but he still took his antibiotics in order to make sure the infection was completely gone. He was even daring to leave the hub for longer periods in the morning with Jack as he tried to reestablish himself in the universe. In the afternoons, they worked together and they had finished cataloging Jack's back store of artifacts. The rift was being strangely slow and Jack was worried it was just the eye of the storm. That soon they would be over their heads again in artifacts and missing people. Still, it was a quiet morning in the hub for once. The rift had been quiet for the last twelve hours and everyone dared to hope that it would remain that way for the day. The quiet was abruptly interrupted by yelling coming from Jack's office. Gwen hurried over to the stairs, ready to go up and find out what was wrong. Before she could, the door opened and Jack came storming down the stairs. The Doctor followed him out of the office stopping at the top of the stairs.

"If you don't stop it right now Jack, I am going to get in my TARDIS and I will leave," The Doctor threatened. His eyes were blazing with all the fury of the oncoming storm as he stared down at Jack. Species stronger than Jack had ran from those eyes, Jack wasn't afraid of him, though. Even angry, he trusted the Doctor too much to be afraid of him.

"It's not like you haven't abandoned me before. At least this time it is at my home. Last time I was all alone and knee deep in Dalek dust," Jack yelled back at him.

"It was hardly knee deep. A thin layer of dust is hardly knee deep unless you are the size of a flea," The Doctor snipped back.

"What is this about?" Gwen questioned, surprised to hear them yelling.

"He ate the last of my peanut butter. So I told him it was no wonder all of his companions ended up leaving him," Jack seethed. Gwen's mouth dropped slightly in amazement that they were arguing because of peanut butter.

"So you compared your peanut butter being gone to him abandoning you. Jack there is a store not to far from here. Why don't you go and buy a new jar of peanut butter?" Gwen suggested.

"What so he can eat that too?" Jack hissed. Gwen sighed. She ran her hands down her face in frustration as the Doctor turned and headed back up to Jack's office slamming the door behind him. A moment later the sound of the TARDIS leaving filled the hub. Jack turned to glare at Gwen. "There now you made him leave are you happy?"

"Oi, don't blame me for your two's argument," Gwen snapped back at him. "What is this really about?"

"I just wanted peanut butter for my breakfast, but he had already finished it off on his bananas." Jack's eyes filled with tears. He didn't try to wipe them away as he sat down in one of the chairs by the rift computers. He placed a hand on his stomach. "Now he is gone and I am going to have to raise our daughter alone. All I wanted was peanut butter, Gwen." Gwen tried really hard not to chuckle at the ridiculous of it. Here Jack was, several months pregnant crying over peanut butter. Gwen wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders pulling him close so that his head was rested on her stomach. "What if I never see him again?"

"I am sure he will be back. You two haven't left each other's side since you returned pregnant. A few hours apart may be a good thing. Now why don't you sit here and calm down for awhile," Gwen suggested.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He turned to look at the computer. He could concentrate as he wondered if the Doctor was ever going to return. He tried to reach out through the bond but found that it had been closed. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as he decided he would give up peanut butter forever if that meant the Doctor would return to him. The thought of giving up peanut butter made his tears worse, though, and soon he was a sobbing mess. He eased himself down to the floor wrapping his arms around his legs as he cried over The Doctor and his peanut butter.

"What is the matter with him?" Ianto asked as he saw Jack on the floor.

"He is pregnant and his hormones are getting the best of him. It didn't help that the Doctor left him either. Now stop standing there staring at him and go work," Gwen instructed Ianto. She went and knelt down next to Jack placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I want...the Doctor..." Jack sobbed.

"I know you do," Gwen cooed, rubbing Jack's arm softly. She wasn't sure how long she sat there with Jack for before the sound of the TARDIS filled the hub again. Jack quickly sat up rubbing his eyes as he did. He pulled himself to his feet as the door to his office opened once more. Martha emerged from the office first. In one hand she had a plastic bag and in the other she was holding the Doctor's arm dragging him with her.

"I can't believe you two are fighting over peanut butter," Martha laughed, not even bothering to try to hide the fact that she found it amusing. "The Doctor and I went to the store and I bought ten jars for the two of you to share."

"Thank you," Jack told her gratefully. He stood by the rift computers glaring at the Doctor. Gwen sighed, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the bottom of the stairs. They were both being difficult as neither one of them wanted to apologize first for their argument. Jack crossed his arm staring up at the Doctor who stood with his hands in his pockets. The Doctor wouldn't look at him, instead he had his eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

"Don't you have something to say, Jack?" Gwen wondered. He glared at her for talking to him like he was a child. Sure he was acting childish but that didn't give her any right to treat him like a child. He opened his mouth to tell her exactly that. As he did so pain shot across his stomach and he cried out doubling over as he moved his hands to his abdomen. The bond instantly opened again as he felt concern from the Doctor pouring through.

"Jack what's wrong?" The Doctor asked as he hurried to be by his side. Martha was right there with him.

"Jack where was the pain located?" Martha asked keeping a level head. She kept one eye on the Doctor, worried that he was going to cause himself problems as he stressed over his lover.

"Right here," Jack told her as he rubbed just above his pelvic bone.

"Is it going off or is it getting worse?" Martha questioned.

"It is still there, but it doesn't hurt as much. It really surprised me more than hurt," Jack explained as he slowly straightened up. Martha eyed him.

"I still want to get you to the medi-bay so that I can look you over," Martha told him. Jack sighed. He felt a cool hand slip into his and he squeezed it taking comfort in the Doctor's touch. The Doctor gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and their argument was all but forgotten as they went back up to the TARDIS and through to the medi-bay. The Doctor led Jack over to one of the beds helping him to climb up on it. Jack thought about slapping the Doctor's hand away as the Doctor reached to unbutton his shirt. While Jack appreciated the help, he wasn't completely invalid and could remove his own shirt for Martha to examine him. The pain was still there and why it wasn't as sharp as it first had been it worried him that it wasn't going away. He laid back on the bed holding the Doctor's hand as the Doctor fussed over him.

"I'm sorry I ate the last of your peanut butter, then left you behind. I won't leave you behind ever again Jack." He paused to lean down and kiss Jack on the side of the head. "Were you hurting this morning and didn't tell me because you were mad at me? You should still tell me when you hurt. I could have taken you with me to go see Martha when you were mad at me for eating the peanut butter. Where is Martha?" He paused to look around the medi-bay, not happy to see that she was in the medicine cabinet. "Martha, Jack needs you over here."

"I know," Martha replied as she grabbed two syringes, a painkiller, and a Time Lord friendly sedative. She didn't want to have to sedate the Doctor, but if he didn't calm down she wasn't going to have a choice. She sighed, her day had started normally enough until the TARDIS landed in her office. She had been worried something was wrong when the Doctor came bounding out by himself. Her worry quickly turned to disbelief than laughter as he complained about Jack and his peanut butter. Now she had come full circle and was worried again due to Jack being in pain.

"Martha," The Doctor whined. Martha closed the cabinet and came over to them.

"Doctor you need to calm down and take a seat," Martha told him calmly.

"I can't Jack needs me," The Doctor argued. He gripped Jack's hand tighter as he stared at Martha.

"Alright, I will give you a choice. You can either sit down and calm down or I am going to sedate you so that you don't put yourself into preterm labor while I try to figure out what is wrong with Jack," Martha informed him. She patiently counted to ten while she waited for him to make a decision. When he stood there glaring at her still, she pulled the first syringe out of her pocket along with the sedative. His eyes narrowed as she began to fill the syringe.

"Sweetheart please just sit down," Jack begged him. The Doctor glanced at Jack. He released Jack's hand long enough that he could pull a chair over next to the bed. Sitting down in it again he took Jack's hand once more. Martha capped the syringe returning it to her pocket.

"Next time you don't get a warning," She told the Doctor as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "Jack I am going to gently palpate your abdomen. I want you to tell me if it hurts."

"Okay," Jack agreed. Martha gently checked his stomach, the closer she got to his pelvic bone the more his breath caught and he writhed slightly under her touch. He didn't tell her to stop, though, so she kept going. It was when she pressed right above his pelvic bone that he cried out, lifting his back up off the table as he tried to get away from her touch.

"I'm sorry," Martha cooed.

"What is it, what is the matter with him?" The Doctor panicked as he jumped to his feet.

"I think his hip bones are separating in order to make room for the growing baby and prepare his body for delivery," Martha explained as she moved to retrieve the ultrasound machine. As she did she had the TARDIS scan his hips for her.

"It's too early. He isn't ready to give birth yet. Martha the baby can't survive if he gives birth now," The Doctor rambled. He held Jack's hand even tighter afraid that he was going to lose his daughter. Jack had finally grown to accept the baby that was growing within him, it wasn't fair that he was going to lose her now.

"Doctor breathe," Martha told him calmly. "Just because his hips are starting to separate doesn't mean he is going to give birth. In fact yours could start any day now as well. From what I was reading it typically happens between the fourth and fifth month of pregnancy. So after I finish examining him I am going to take a look at your hips and see where you are at."

"I can't have mine separate now. I have to take care of Jack. He needs me," The Doctor paused to glare at Martha as he felt a sharp prick in his arm. Martha emptied the syringe, pulling it out.

"I didn't give you a strong enough dose to knock you out, but I suggest you lay down and relax," Martha said. She capped the syringe, turning around to throw it in the used syringes bin. When she turned back around, she found that the Doctor had listened to her, except that he was laying down with Jack, pressed almost fully against him. Martha shook her head. Rather than make him move, she pulled the ultrasound machine around the bed hooking it up. Squirting the cold gel on Jack's stomach, she checked on the baby making sure that she was alright. The twin hearts were still beating strongly and she was growing properly.

"How is she?" The Doctor asked with a yawn. Jack lifted his arm wrapping it around the Time Lord. The Doctor curled further into him.

"She is healthy and strong," Martha answered. She pushed the ultrasound machine away, turning to look at the monitor. The scan the TARDIS had taken was on the screen and she could see hairline fractures down the middle of Jack's hips. A moment later the screen changed and she could see that the Doctor also had the beginnings of his hips separating. He wasn't as far along, but he would definitely begin to feel it in the next few days.

"See these cracks Jack?" Martha questioned as she turned the screen back. Jack looked at it. "That is your body getting ready to make room for the baby. It should take about a week, and I am sorry, but the pain is only going to get worse while it happens. The good news is the Doctor has painkillers that will reduce the pain down to a mild annoyance. We can't take the pain completely away, in case something goes wrong, but I can make it tolerable."

"I don't need pain medication at the moment," Jack informed.

"You should take it if you need it," The Doctor told him, kissing him softly on the cheek. Even if Martha didn't give the Doctor a high enough dose of sedative to knock him out, she gave him enough to be sleepy and cuddly. It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep.

"I will when I need it, sweetheart," Jack responded. He kissed the Doctor back then looked at Martha. "What about him?"

"His hips have begun to split as well, but he won't feel it for a few days. I want the two of you to rest and I am going to call UNIT to let them know that I need to take a week off." Martha pulled the blanket up around Jack and the Doctor tucking them into the bed. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"Peanut butter?" Jack wondered. Martha chuckled going to get one of the jars from the bag. She handed it to him and then stepped out of the medi-bay. Jack opened the jar, digging his fingers into the gooey substance. He moaned in happiness as he cleaned it off his fingers, then stuck them back in. He offered the next taste to the Doctor, taking delight as the Doctor licked the peanut butter. Not caring he was making a mess, the two of them happily made their way through the half the jar before the Doctor drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack didn't know when he fell asleep. He had closed his eyes as he was laying there listening to the gentle breathing of the Doctor interrupted by the occasional soft snore. The Doctor always snored lightly as he slept, not that he would ever own up to it when awake. Jack had tried teasing him once and the Doctor had become offended, swearing to him that Time Lords did not snore and Jack was making things up. Still Jack didn't mind the Doctor's snoring as it let him know the Time Lord was alright, safe in his dreams. It was when the snoring stopped and the whimpering began that Jack would worry. He was awoken to a soft kiss on his head and the hair being brushed back from his forehead. He opened his eyes to see the Doctor staring down at him with concern in his eyes. The Doctor smiled, though, upon seeing that Jack was awake.

"Morning," Jack whispered as the Doctor leaned down and kissed him softly. The Doctor didn't bother to correct Jack that it was the middle of the afternoon as time really didn't matter aboard the TARDIS and he would be the first to complain if someone tried to make him conform to Earth's hours.

"How are your hips?" The Doctor wondered.

"Still sore but not painful," Jack answered as he moved to sit up. The Doctor put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You shouldn't be moving until your pelvic bone has healed itself. While you were sleeping, I retrieved your laptop from the office and routed it through the TARDIS so you can still work if you feel up to it," The Doctor informed him. He set the laptop on the bed next to Jack. Jack looked over and out of the corner of his eye he saw a cup and a few bowls sitting on the table.

"What's all this?" Jack questioned motioning to the food. He took a deep breath in through his nose trying to smell it. The smells mixed together making it hard to pinpoint what the Doctor had cooked.

"I made you a cup of coffee, bangers with peanut butter, chicken noodle soup, and chips," The Doctor told him happily. He stood up, picking up a small table off the bed next to Jacks. He placed it across Jack's lap. He then came around the bed to help Jack prop his shoulders up with pillows so that he didn't have to bend at the waist. As he did Jack saw that the main blanket on the bed had been switched out for one that was thicker and softer.

"Sweetheart, you should be resting as well. Your hips may not be as far along as mine, but they are beginning to split as well," Jack tried as the Doctor but another pillow under his shoulders. He wondered how long the Doctor had been awake for that he was able to accomplish everything.

"You need me," The Doctor answered simply as he moved back around the bed to transfer the food to the table.

"I need you to not hurt yourself because you are trying to take care of me," Jack argued him. The Doctor looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm fine Jack," He answered. Jack moved to sit up further, forgetting for a moment why he was propped up on the pillows. He cried out as a sharp stabbing pain shot across his abdomen. The Doctor took his hand holding it tightly. "Breathe Jack, it will go off again, just breathe."

"I'm trying," Jack moaned as he slumped back down to the pillows. The Doctor released his hand and went over to the medicine cabinet. He returned a moment later with a syringe full of a clear liquid. Jack didn't even argue as he held out his arm for the Doctor to inject the painkiller. The sharp scratch of the needle was dull compared to the pain within his hips and he barely noticed as the medicine was injected.

"There now give that a moment to work," The Doctor cooed at him. He set the capped syringe down on the table and sat beside Jack. Gently he stroked Jack's head as he placed his other hand softly on Jack's abdomen. The coolness felt soothing against the pain and at that moment he truly appreciated the Doctor's lower body temperature. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on breathing as he waited for the painkiller to kick in. As he did, he could feel a sense of calmness coming through the bond and he latched on to it using it to relax his body further. It took a while, but the pain finally began to fade. He didn't dare move until it had dulled to the annoying ache that Martha said he was going to be stuck with. That is when he finally dared to open his eyes again.

"Better," the Doctor wondered as he continued to gently caress Jack's head.

"Yes, thank you," Jack responded. With the pain all but gone, he was hungry again. Reaching for one of the bangers he made sure it had a good amount of peanut butter on it before taking a bite.

"I still don't see how you can eat that," The Doctor commented.

"Because it is delicious. Try a bite." Jack offered him a small piece. The Doctor sucked his lips into his mouth as he turned green. Jack shrugged eating the piece himself. The Doctor didn't look comfortable sitting there as he adjusted himself several times. "Sweetheart, lay down with me."

"I can't yet. I have to.." The Doctor started to argue him, but Jack interrupted him.

"I can't relax if I am worried about you. I know you are uncomfortable, if not in pain yet. I don't mind if you keep your hand on my stomach, just lay down with me for a little while," Jack told him. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before giving in. Jack was right it was putting pressure on his hips to sit and he just wanted to lay down. He had to take care of Jack, though. He made sure not to put any pressure on Jack's stomach as he stretched out beside him. "There isn't that better?"

"Yes," The Doctor grumbled. He turned pressing his cool body against Jack once more.

"Rest for a little while and then you can fuss over me again as long as you make me more coffee. I will only let you fuss over me, though, if you lay down when you need to. If I think you are pushing yourself, I will call Martha in here instead," Jack informed him. The Doctor glared at him.

"I can take care of you without Martha," The Doctor insisted.

"We can take care of each other for now, but we are going to need Martha so I wouldn't push her away quite yet," Jack responded. He offered the Doctor his soup and the Doctor took it, taking a bite. He wasn't hungry, though, and he laid back down against Jack resting his head on his chest. Jack smiled, kissing him on the head as he returned to his own meal. As much as he hated to admit it, it was nice to be taken care of for a change. He looked up as the door to the medi-bay opened. Martha came in carrying a large book.

"Finally decided to listen to me and lay down?" Martha stated as she looked at the Doctor. She had tried several times to get him off of his feet while he was cooking Jack dinner. He refused stating that he had to be there for Jack. Martha was almost tempted to sedate him until his hips were better, but the Doctor would never forgive her if she did. She was going to have to find a better way to keep him in bed.

"I asked him to lay with me a while and then he can fuss over me later," Jack told her. Martha smiled as Jack winked at her.

"As long as he lays down when he needs too," Martha agreed.

"He will. Also, you will know when he doesn't feel good because he will become cuddly and whiny," Jack stated. The Doctor lifted his head.

"I'm not whiny," He whined as he frowned at them. He didn't like the fact that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. Jack motioned to the Doctor and Martha chuckled. The Doctor looked at Jack trying to figure out what was so funny.

"I never said you were," Jack informed him. He kissed the Doctor as he continued to stare. The Doctor laid his head back down not quite liking that he wasn't in on the joke because he was sure it was about him. Martha waited until Jack was finished eating before moving the table and then running through his vitals. She wasn't happy to hear that his pain had progressed to needing painkillers, but she was pleased he took them without argument. With a lot of fighting, she managed to get through the Doctor's vitals as well. He only calmed down as she stopped touching him, letting him relax into Jack again. Once more she exchanged looks with Jack, this time neither of them pleased at the Doctor's fighting. Once the Doctor was feeling better, she was going to have to have a long conversation with him. She just hoped that he would listen.

Jack waited until Martha left the room before turning to look at the Doctor. The Doctor was holding onto him tightly, head resting on his chest as he frowned. Jack knew the Doctor wasn't feeling well, but that was no reason to treat Martha like he did.

"You couldn't listen to me could you Doctor. I asked you not to push Martha away so you squirmed and fought her the entire time she was trying to examine you," Jack chastised the Doctor harshly. He didn't try to downplay his anger as he watched the Doctor lower his eyes further and felt his grip tighten.

"Jack," He whined not liking Jack's yelling at him.

"No," Jack snapped. "Regardless of whether or not you realize it, I am only a week behind you in my pregnancy. That means that we will be delivering about the same time. I am not going to be in labor or heavily pregnant trying to deliver your daughter because you made Martha leave us. Now I know what happened to you aboard the valiant that resulted in this pregnancy because the same thing happened to me. I want you to knock off this foolishness and let Martha examine you like an adult."

"Don't treat me like a child Jack," The Doctor hissed becoming angry. Secretly Jack was glad as he was in a foul mood and felt like arguing.

"Then give me one good reason why Martha isn't allowed to treat you?" Jack seethed back at him. "Tell me why you fought her when she tried to help you?"

"Because it wasn't just the Master who touched me," The Doctor blurted out. He quickly sucked his lips in as Jack stared at him. Jack opened and closed his mouth trying to find the words to say as the anger he felt towards the Doctor was once more directed at the Master.

"He let others touch you?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded. He didn't want to talk about it but now that he had opened that door, he had no choice. Jack wasn't just going to let it go without an explanation.

"He didn't let them," The Doctor trailed off.

"But they did touch you," Jack continued letting the Doctor know that he understood.

"Yes. After he put you in the boiler room, I spent weeks with the nurses being examined to make sure I could get pregnant in this body. When I was in the conference room, the guards and others aboard the Valiant were allowed to touch me as long as they didn't take it any further or make me climax. He said that he wanted to make sure that I was always in the mood for him when he was ready for me," The Doctor told Jack's chest as he refused to look at Jack. Jack didn't say anything right away as it explained a lot. It explained why the Doctor was afraid to go out and explore and why he refused to get close to anyone besides Jack. Unlike with the Doctor, the Master had let the guards use his body to their content. The main difference was that Jack was a very sexual man while up until recently he would have sworn that the Doctor didn't like sex.

"I am sorry for everything that happened to you aboard that horrible vessel, if I could I would go back in time and stop it," Jack told him softly. The Doctor opened his mouth and Jack continued before the Doctor could interrupt him. "I know I can't, but I would ruin the events just to make you feel better. Since I can't, I need you to try harder with Martha. We really do need her Doc."

"I know," The Doctor sighed.

"So when she comes back, I think you should apologize and at least make an effort to listen to her," Jack suggested. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack. He moved his head so that he could kiss Jack softly on the lips. Jack kissed him back keeping the kisses gentle as he stroked the Doctor's back. Both of them were too sore to consider taking it past kissing. Finally, the Doctor broke the kiss wrapping himself around Jack again.

"We need a bigger bed," The Doctor commented as he tried and failed to get comfortable. He wanted to stretch out on his back, but with Jack in the bed, there wasn't enough room to do anything except cuddle. Giving up, he hesitantly got off the bed. Going to the next one over, he released the breaks pushing it so that it was up against Jack's bed. He climbed up on it, stretching out with a happy sigh.

"Better?" Jack wondered.

"Much," The Doctor agreed. He closed his eyes while Jack picked up his laptop to begin working. As he did he felt a faint flutter in his stomach which he dismissed. He rubbed his hip absentmindedly as he pulled up a report. He thought the Doctor had fallen asleep so he jumped when the Doctor spoke. "Do you think Martha will bring me a cuppa?"

"Maybe if you apologize," Jack told him. The Doctor made a face. As he did, he sent a telepathic message to the TARDIS to let Martha know she was needed. Martha appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. She had been in the library studying the Doctor's books for any useful information about male pregnancy. She had very little to go on and was hoping he may have a book or two that he had forgotten about or at the very least decided not to tell her about. Knowing the Doctor the latter was more of a possibility.

"You needed me?" Martha questioned as she entered the medi-bay. She was happy to find that the Doctor was now in his own bed and relaxing his hips rather than curled up against Jack.

"I'm sorry I fought you earlier and I will try to listen to you and not fight you in the future," The Doctor apologized. Martha glanced at Jack and he nodded mouthing *I talked to him.*

"I accept your apology. I just hope you truly mean it and aren't just apologizing to try to get me to make you tea," Martha told him. He looked at her guiltily. Martha laughed. "I will make you a cuppa. First though, I want to examine you properly without you fighting me."

"Fine," The Doctor agreed. He kept his word and didn't fight her as she ran through his vitals and then checked his hips, even though he was clearly grumpy with her. To make up for it, after she did an ultrasound to check on his daughter and allow him to see her. He smiled as he reached out to the screen brushing his fingertips across it. He whispered to her in Gallifreyan as Martha held the image for him. Once he removed his hand, Marta put the wand away and wiped the gel off of his stomach.

"I will make your cuppa now," she told him. She helped him cover up with the thin medical blanket and made a mental note to get hm a thicker blanket like Jacks. The Doctor settled down crossing his arms.

"Thank you for trying," Jack told him. The Doctor looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, and childish or not, made a rude noise with his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

After his cup of tea, the Doctor actually did manage to drift off to sleep. Jack worked as he listened to the Doctor's breathing even out. The Doctor was whimpering softly and Jack felt sorry that he wasn't sleeping peacefully this time. Jack would have also bet good money that the Doctor was once more aboard the Valiant and at the mercy of its guards. Jack wanted to comfort him, but any attempt to move cause pain to coarse through his body. Instead, he comforted the Doctor the best he could through the bond they shared. He sent the feeling of love as he tried to remind the Doctor he was safe. The Master was in his past and could no longer hurt him.

As he focused on the feeling of love, he felt the strange fluttering in his stomach again. He stared down at his abdomen as the realization that he was feeling his baby move hit him. He placed his hand gently on his stomach. Despite his morning sickness, and mood swings and also despite his pain as well as who her father was, he felt a genuine happiness that he could feel her. He also found himself dreaming of the day she would be big enough for the Doctor to be able to feel her movements as well when she kicked. He beamed proud of her progress as he shared his happiness through the bond. His daughter was growing and making herself known to him.

Despite his happiness tears filled his eyes as he thought of his other children. It had been a few months since he had spoken to Alice. He was going to have to call her soon and let her know that she had two little sisters on the way. He wasn't sure how Alice would take it. He hoped that she would be happy to hear that she was going to be a big sister and Steven would have two new Aunts. Well, he would think they were his cousins as he thought Jack was his uncle. One day Jack planned on telling him the truth, but that could wait until he was old enough to hear it.

"Your emotions are loud Jack," The Doctor complained as he was awoken. He couldn't tell what Jack was thinking, but he was getting a wide variety of emotions through the link. The strongest two were happiness and love, yet the Doctor also felt concern among other things.

"Sorry, I just felt our daughter move," Jack informed him happily. The Doctor's face lit up at the information.

"She is growing faster than her sister. I haven't felt any movement yet," The Doctor told Jack. He looked down at his stomach as he poked at it. "Move," He demanded.

"I don't think it works that way," Jack laughed. He watched as the Doctor stared at his stomach. Slowly his eyes widened in horror as he continued to poke at his stomach. "What?" Jack wondered in concern.

"What if she doesn't like to run?" The Doctor asked. He was completely serious, but Jack couldn't contain his bark of laughter at the question. He was still laughing as the Doctor swore at him in Gallifreyan and a pillow hit him in the face. He immediately stopped laughing as he glared at the Doctor.

"Oi, what was that for," He snipped angrily. The Doctor glared right back at him.

"You laughed at me and I was being serious," The Doctor growled back at him.

"Enough," Martha intervened as she could hear them from the lab where she had stationed herself. "You both are sore and cranky. I suggest you remember that when you talk to each other or it is going to be a long week. And if I have to I will separate the two of you so that you get the rest you need."

"You wouldn't," The Doctor told her reaching out to take Jack's hand. Jack gripped it back, squeezing it tightly in his own.

"I would if I have to," Martha replied. They both glared at her and Martha didn't know how to react. Regardless of whether or not they allowed their emotions to get out of control, they were quick to gain up and defend each other. Once the babies were born and they were back on their feet, they would be an unstoppable duo because even now Martha pityed anyone who got in their way.

"We'll be good," Jack promised sarcastically. Martha rolled her eyes at them.

"I doubt that will ever happen. In the meantime, just try to relax and I am going to make you both a cup of tea," Martha told Jack.

"I want coffee," Jack pouted.

"He needs coffee," The Doctor agreed with Jack. He moved the blankets back to make it himself, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Rest, just this week I will make him coffee," Martha told the Doctor. Going over to his bed, she helped him to fix the blankets and relax back again. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain he felt as Martha left the medi-bay. She didn't realize he was in pain as his face was lax and he seemed to be trying to rest. Only Jack could tell he was in discomfort due to the bond, but even than the Doctor was able to keep most of it from him.

Over the next two days, the pain had become almost unbearable as his hips continued to split. The Doctor though didn't want drugs to take away the pain. As a good Time Lord, he should be able to control the pain. He should be above such things. Still he bit his pillow to keep from crying as the pain overwhelmed everything, until all he could think about was the pain and how much he wanted it to end. Tears streamed down his face as his sweat drenched body shook. He was exhausted, desperate to slip into the oblivion sleep would bring, but even that was beyond his reach at the moment. Martha sat by his side, rubbing his back with a syringe full of painkillers in her pocket. If the foolishness went on much longer, she was going to have to make a decision and go against the Doctor's wishes with Jack's permission.

"Sweetheart, you can't continue like this. If you won't take the painkillers for yourself, then do it for me and our daughters. The little one your carrying has to be close to distress from the pain you're in. Do you want her to suffer as well?" Jack questioned softly.

"I'm blocking my pain from her," the Doctor replied through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't have to block your pain. You should just take the pain medication that you need and relax. You can't go on like this for three more days," Martha informed him.

"Three more days," The Doctor squeaked. Martha was right, good Time Lord or not, he needed to rest. The thought of three more days of this constant pain made him want to give in and accept the painkillers.

"At least," Martha clarified. The Doctor groaned unhappily.

"I can handle it," He panted.

"You shouldn't have to handle it," Jack chastised him. "Now stop being stubborn and take your painkillers willingly or I am not going to stop Martha from giving them to you against your will." Jack felt hope through the bond that they shared and he sighed. "You stubborn Time Lord. Martha give him the painkillers, so he can rest."

The Doctor didn't fight as Martha uncapped the syringe and injected it into his leg. Martha continued to rub his back as they waited for the medication to take effect. As it did, the Doctor visibly relaxed into the bed, the tension gone from his body. He yawned sleepily, but Martha made him wait to rest. Instead, she first checked on him and the baby, making sure they were both alright. Next she gave him a sponge bath, washing all the sweat from his body. He protested half-heartedly, more for show than because he really cared.

"There now rest and when you wake up, I will have a cup of tea ready for you as well as something for you to eat," Martha informed him as she tucked him in.

"K," He agreed, his eyes already closed. "Love you, Jack."

"I love you too, even if you are too stubborn for your own good," Jack replied. The Doctor didn't respond as his breathing evened out. Jack reached out and took the Doctor's hand in his own as he closed his eyes to join him in his dreams.

-DW-

"I can't tell you," The Doctor whimpered from where he was laying naked half way on the conference table. His arms were stretched to either side with rope burns on his wrist from where he had been struggling to free himself. His lower half of his body was sore and wet from the numerous times the Master had used him in the last day. The Master was bound and determined to impregnant him, regardless of the Doctor's wishes. At the moment, the Master was sitting at the head of the table staring at him. There was a plethora of food that the Master was picking at.

"You must not be hungry then. It's a shame really as the cooks made too much. I guess I will just have to have them burn the leftovers," The Master taunted him. It had been four days since the Doctor had eaten and his stomach gnawed hungrily at itself at the scent of the food. The Doctor wouldn't betray Martha, though. Regardless of whether or not the gun was real, he would never tell the Master where it was located. The Master snapped his fingers and several servants entered the room. All of them averted their eyes as the food was removed and the Master left with them. The Doctor closed his eyes trying to rest his weak body for a moment, but he wasn't left alone long. The Master returned with Jack in tow.

"You sick bastard," Jack snapped as he saw the Doctor's glistening thighs. The sound of a gunshot filled the air followed by a loud thump. The Doctor didn't have to open his eyes to know that Jack was dead. He did open them, though, as a hand grabbed his hair wrenching his head back.

"Let's play a new game Theta. You either tell me where the gun is, or I am going to chop the freak up into pieces and scatter them across the earth. Just like your gun," The Master whispered in the Doctor's ear. The Doctor winced as a soft kiss was placed on the side of his head.

"There is a piece in Japan," The Doctor answered trying to be vague and hoping that Martha wasn't there. It would give him time to think and regroup as the Master searched for the gun. The Master dropped his head on the table, letting it thud against the wood and causing the Doctor to see stars.

"Prepare the missiles. Tonight Japan burns," The Master called out to his guards.

"No," The Doctor cried out in protest. He heard a gasp as Jack came back to life and then another gunshot.

"And make sure the freak is a part of this. I wouldn't want him to miss out on all the fun," The Master laughed.

-DW-

Jack eyes popped open and he rolled to his side gagging. Pain shot through his hips, causing him to cry out as he was sick all over the TARDIS floor. Now he knew the truth about why Japan had burned. Martha had barely made it out of Japan and it was all their fault. Jack didn't realize that Martha was at his side, holding a bucket for him as he became sick again.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized as his body fought to reject everything he had eaten that day.

"It's alright," Martha told him.

"No, not for being sick. For Japan," Jack responded as he heaved again. Martha's eyes narrowed.

"That is in the past Jack," She told him softly. It didn't matter that she still wore the scars from the fires that had destroyed the country. The cream the Doctor had given her had reduced them down to thin welts and she continued to apply the cream nightly, hoping to get rid of them all together.

"I had to tell him something," The Doctor spoke up frantically. "I couldn't let him dismember you and scatter your piece on earth. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Jack turned his eyes to look at the Doctor. The Doctor had tears streaming down his face as he pleaded with them to understand. Jack looked back at Martha who was now looking at them both in confusion.

"Can you give us a minute," Jack wondered.

"Yeah," Martha replied. She took the bucket with her as she left the medi-bay. Jack adjusted himself so that he could reach out and take the Doctor's hand in his as the Doctor continued to apologize.

"Stop it," Jack snapped. The Doctor went quiet, staring at Jack with wide eyes. "It wasn't your fault," Jack told him, his voice softer.

"I was the one who told him Japan," The Doctor replied his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know, so did I," Jack informed the Doctor. The Doctor looked at him confused. Jack sighed, it was his turn to make a confession about what happened aboard the Valiant. "After we left the conference room, he drug me back to the boiler room. He then proceeded to make good on his promise of dismembering me as he asked me if you were lying about Japan. I had no other choice but to agree with you. So it is both our faults that Japan was destroyed."

"But I started it," The Doctor whispered.

"You had no way of knowing that Marth was still there or that he would burn it rather than going to search for the gun. It wasn't your fault," Jack told him. Taking a risk, he scooted closer to the edge of his bed. The pain thankfully was mild as he reached out for his lover. The Doctor cried out as he moved closer to Jack as well. He didn't make it as far as Jack before giving up. That was alright, though, because he was close enough that Jack could stroke his head. Jack ran his fingers soothingly behind the Doctor's ear as the Doctor gripped his arm, holding it tightly.

"Can you ever forgive me for what happened on the Valiant?" The Doctor wondered.

"There is nothing to forgive, sweetheart," Jack reassured him. Leaning over he kissed the Doctor softly on the cheek. He had just made it back onto his back when the door opened. Martha came in carrying three cups and had a pie tin balanced on top of them.

"I thought we could all use something sweet," Martha told them. She set the food down a moment. Then found a small table. She placed it between Jack and the Doctor before picking up the cubs and pie and setting them down on the table. Pulling three forks from her pocket she climbed on the bed next to Jack and handed both of them one of the utensils. The Doctor took a drink of his tea before digging into the pie. Jack hesitated before eating as his stomach growled hungrily. "I have an anti-emetic in my pocket if you need it."

"It's good, Jack," The Doctor reassured him. He offered Jack a bite of the pie from his own fork and Jack took it. Jack groaned in happiness at the taste of the peanut butter banana pie. Taking a big bite with his own fork, he hoped that there was enough for the three of them.

-Four Months Later-

Jack didn't find it fair as he watched the Doctor moving as nimbly as ever around the medi-bay. While both of them had gained weight for their pregnancies, they both also wore the weight differently. Even though the Doctor was the one who would be the first and the loudest when complaining about his weight gain, all of his weight was in his stomach. The rest of his body remained as lithe as ever while Jack had gained weight all over. He had gone up three trouser sizes in the last few months while the Doctor had only needed larger shirts as he wore his trousers low.

Jack also had the more active daughter that kicked him almost non-stop while he tried to sleep. Jack was proud that his daughter was already training to be a fighter, but he didn't understand why she felt the need to practice on his bladder at two in the morning. The Doctor didn't seem to mind so much when he was kept awake at night by the baby's movements. He was happy that she wanted to run and couldn't wait to be able to run with her. As his daughter made it hard for him to sleep, he would often lay his hand on Jack's stomach, feeling both babies move with a sense of wonderment. It was hard for Jack not to stare at the Doctor as his lover laid there in awe of the two little ones growing in their stomachs.

Jack had been equally unhappy to find out that a typical Time Lord pregnancy was around eleven months rather than the nine to ten months he expected. He secretly hoped that the baby would be born around a human time frame, but only as long as she was healthy. He would never forgive himself if she was born early and then had life long medical problems because of it. Laying his hand on his stomach, he leaned back in the chair as she started to move.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to pick out names yet. We have three months left until they are born and they are going to need names," Jack told the Doctor as he watched him work. After their hips had finished healing, they had gone out to buy the items necessary for the infants. They had a full nursery set up on the TARDIS as well as a cot for both babies in both their room on the TARDIS as well as Jack's office in Torchwood. Thanks to their shopping as well as gifts from Martha and Gwen they had everything they needed to welcome the babies into the universe, except for names.

"I told you, Jack. Once they are born we will pick out their names. How are we suppose to name them if we don't know who they are?" The Doctor wondered as he looked at Jack.

"We both know that name will only carry them so far in the universe Doc. I haven't used my real name since I joined the Time Agency," Jack informed him. The Doctor turned back to the monitor.

"I was eight the last time my name was spoken," The Doctor replied. He paused as he remembered standing in front of the untempered schism and his name being taken from him as he was initiated into the Academy. It was on that day he became known as Theta and swore that his name would never be spoken out loud again until his final death. He pushed the monitor aside as he sat down on the bed. "I chose the name Doctor when I left the academy. With the academy gone they may very well follow the earth tradition and keep the same name for their entire lives."

"With us as their fathers, I doubt it," Jack laughed. The Doctor's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Then why is it so important to have a name ready?" The Doctor wondered.

"Becuase I want to know that we are prepared as possible for their arrival in case something happens to one of us or if they come early," Jack explained. The Doctor nodded slowly. While it was a valid reason he still didn't want to name his daughter early. That didn't mean he didn't speak to her or try to see if she had any telepathic abilities, she didn't at least not yet, but he called her little one or love rather than an actual name.

"We can still think about names, but we shouldn't decide on one until after they are born," The Doctor gave in seeing how important it was to Jack. Jack smiled at him. "We can discuss the names tonight as Martha will be here soon with Tish so that I can test her arm."

"And you have an appointment with Martha as well," Jack reminded the Doctor. The Doctor made a face at him. His pregnancy had been declared more high risk than Jack's and he was being poked by Martha on an almost weekly basis. He had whined to Jack that Martha was punishing him for fighting her in the first trimester and begged Jack to make Martha stop. Jack didn't give in though as he worried about his lover.

"I know," The Doctor sighed. He really didn't want to get poked by Martha, but he couldn't run fast enough anymore to escape her. Thanks to his pregnancy he now had a slight waddle to his step, that made running almost impossible. Plus according to Martha, he shouldn't be running in the first place. "Where is Martha?"

Jack shrugged looking for a clock. Finding it he saw that Martha was already almost an hour late. He would give her another half an hour before calling and making sure she was alright. While it was unlike Martha to be late, there were numerous reasons she could be running behind. He didn't need the half an hour though as about ten minutes later Martha came into the medi-bay with Tish in tow.

"Sorry were late. Traffic was backed up all the way out of Cardiff," Martha explained.

"Did the news say why?" Jack wondered as he made his way to his feet to give her a hug.

"Not that I caught. The radio was breaking up and I only caught the words, Bad Wolf."

Chapter 41: Chapter 41  
"What did you just say?" The Doctor wondered as he stood up from the bed.

"Bad Wolf. Why does that mean anything?" Martha questioned.

"No," The Doctor answered her before Jack could speak up. He saw Jack give him a look, but he glared at Jack. Jack tilted his head to the side as Martha turned around to look at him.

"Not really," Jack lied. Martha turned to look at the Doctor again. *You owe me,* Jack mouthed over her shoulder. He wasn't sure why they were lying to Martha about the name. It wasn't like Rose could come back from the parallel universe. Could she? Jack stared at his lover and bond partner. He couldn't lose him again. Not now after all they had been through. He moved his hand to his stomach. They had daughters on the way and were going to be a family, at least that is what Jack thought. Rose returning would change that as the Doctor never had eyes for anyone else when she was around.

"How are you feeling Tish?" The Doctor wondered. Tish's cast had been removed almost two months ago and she had three surgeries to repair the ligaments in her elbow and wrist. The Doctor didn't assist with those surgeries after the first, leaving instructions for the team on what needed to be done. He had seen enough of their work to know that she was in good hands and could finish the surgeries without his being present.

"Fine. My arm is sore, but Martha started introducing movement back into it," Tish explained.

"Just gentle movement so that the new ligaments don't lock up. I have a team of physical therapist waiting to work with her based on what you tell us today," Martha expanded on Tish's explanation.

"I will have the TARDIS run a CT, MRI, and an x-ray. Then I am going to run you through several different range of motion test. I have been giving the results of the test they did after the surgery was completed. I am optimistic that we will get at least 60% movement back in your arm," The Doctor told her. It was more than the doctors who performed the surgery expected. It was a lot more than her first doctor expected when he suggested they amputate rather than save her arm. "Jack can you get me a brace from the supply closet?"

"Jack?" Martha wondered. When Jack didn't respond, but continued to sit staring at the Doctor. She walked over to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, surprised that she was standing right next to him. "Jack, are you alright?

"Fine. Excuse me," Jack replied. He got to his feet leaving the medi-bay. The Doctor didn't even hesitate before he went after Jack, the scans for Tish's arm forgotten for the moment. He could feel the sadness that Jack felt through the bond and needed to comfort his lover. Though he thought he was only a few steps behind him, he didn't see him as he entered the corridors. He searched their room, the nursery, the kitchen and then the control room before heading off of the TARDIS. Jack wasn't in his office, nor was he in his room. Leaving the office, he saw that the team was there working.

"Where's Jack?" He questioned Gwen.

"He went up to the roof. Is there something wrong?" Gwen wondered. The Doctor didn't answer her as he followed the familiar path up to the top of the Torchwood building. Rather than standing on his normal perch, Jack was sitting down dangling his legs over the edge. The Doctor sat down next to him, facing towards the stairs.

"It may not be her," The Doctor told him. Jack glanced over at him before turning his eyes back out to the city. They barely discussed what happened aboard the game station all those years ago, as it was still a sore spot for both of them. The Doctor did tell Jack how Rose had taken the heart of the TARDIS into her and scattered the words Bad Wolf through space and time as a way to find her way back to him.

"Please Doc, don't lie to me. You owe me more than that," Jack begged him. The Doctor could hear the tears in Jack's voice. When he went to hug him, though, Jack pulled away from him not wanting to be comforted.

"Even if she does find a way back, I am bonded to you. We are having children together Jack," The Doctor told him.

"You love Rose," Jack replied back. He didn't want to think about leaving the Doctor with Rose. The two of them could raise the babies together while he ran Torchwood. He felt another tear slip down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave his daughter to be raised away from him. He wanted the family the Doctor had promised him.

"I do," The Doctor responded. He sighed. "Rose saved me back when I thought I didn't deserve to be happy again. She didn't care that I was the last of the Time Lords or ever thought I was that impressive, no matter how much I showed off. She was just happy traveling with me and keeping me company. She told me that I didn't need to be alone and even when I tried to push her away she came back. I couldn't help but fall in love with her." The Doctor admitted knowing that Jack needed to hear the truth. Jack didn't say anything as he turned around so that his legs were no longer hanging off the edge and went to stand up. The Doctor grabbed his hand tightly to stop him.

"Let me go," Jack sobbed. The Doctor felt his own tears filling his eyes as he held on tightly.

"No. Don't you see Jack, Rose is in my past. I am bonded to you. Even if she does return I am going to stay and travel with you. I want to travel with you," The Doctor cried. He held on as Jack tried to pull his hand free.

"Please, just let me go," Jack begged.

"I can't," The Doctor responded. Standing up he freed Jack's hand only long enough to wrap his arms around him. Despite their stomachs getting in the way, Jack grabbed onto him holding him back as tightly as he could. The Doctor pressed his mouth to Jack's kissing him desperately. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack whispered back.

"I love you," The Doctor repeated over and over again as he continued to kiss Jack. Jack was desperate to feel his body move with the Doctors. Releasing the Doctor, he ran his hands down to the Doctor's trousers, he unfastened them trying to push them down.

"Not here," The Doctor told him as he put a hand to stop Jack. He pulled Jack back to the stairs, closing the door behind them. He grunted as Jack pushed his trousers to his knees, then put his hands on his shoulders to turn him around. The Doctor heard Jack's own zipper being pulled down and then Jack's hot body pressing into his. Their joining was quick as Jack continued to whisper his love in the Doctor's ear. Jack found his release first, followed by the Doctor a moment later. Jack leaned against him panting, not wanting their bodies to be separated.

"Someone's coming," The Doctor panicked as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"No, I just finished," Jack responded.

"Jack," The Doctor drew out his name as he stood up, pushing Jack off of him. He grabbed his trousers pulling them up as Jack tucked himself back into his. He had just managed to get his own zipper up when Martha's head appeared.

"Is everything alright?" Martha wondered.

"Fine," The Doctor answered automatically. Martha made a face at his response turning her eyes to Jack. She wasn't stupid they were both out of breath and Jack's eyes were red with tears. Something had happened.

"It really is fine," Jack informed her. The Doctor grabbed Jack's hand as he started towards Martha. He didn't want to let Jack out of his sight as he was still afraid Jack would leave him. "You might want to be careful if you are heading to the roof. Someone spilled something on the wall." Martha didn't have to ask what as the Doctor turned bright red, hiding his face against Jack's shoulder.

"No, I was just trying to find you two," Martha replied. She followed them back down to the TARDIS where Tish was waiting. The scans had already been run on her arm and Martha had retrieved the brace the Doctor wanted from storage. Jack took a seat again as the Doctor reviewed the scans on the monitor. He could see that 60% use of her arm was a little optimistic, but he had faith that Tish could do it. He had seen her strength aboard the Valiant and how she had never stopped fighting even when her arm was broken. He did the movement test, then braced her arm. The brace was from the seventy-third century and would help stimulate movement in her arm. He then ran the test again and found out that it had increased the movement slightly.

"I want you to wear the brace for the next two weeks and then come back and see me. The brace is specifically designed to stimulate the nerves in your arm when you try to move it. I don't want you to go beyond what your physical therapist instruct you, but I do want you to start trying to use your arm for basic task again," The Doctor told her.

"Thank you for saving my arm," Tish replied, leaning in to give him a hug. He hugged her back tightly.

"Alright, Tish can you please go wait in the TV room while I examine the Doctor," Martha intervened after a moment. Tish nodded. Releasing the Doctor she left the medi-bay. "Doctor strip down to your pants and get up on the table."

"I need to use the loo," The Doctor responded, rushing out of the medi-bay. Jack smiled as he watched him go. Martha didn't miss the fact that the Doctor had changed when he returned a few minutes later. He stripped down to his pants then climbed up on the bed, laying down on it. Jack joined him at his side, taking his hand in his as the Doctor was examined. Martha was pleased to see that the baby was still developing well and the Doctor was also healthy even if his vitals were a bit off. She made sure he knew that he was to take it easy, even if she wasn't putting him on bed rest just yet.

"Everything looks good," Martha told him. He stood up to get dressed as Martha turned to Jack. "Your turn." Jack didn't argue as he stripped to his pants and took the Doctor's place on the bed. Martha frowned as she examined him and found his vitals were off as well. "You just had to be difficult this time."

"Sorry," Jack apologized even though he didn't mean it.

"You need to take it easy for the next week and I will be back to examine you both again. I don't know what has got both of you worked up, but I am sure it has something to do with the words, Bad Wolf. Unless you both want to be put on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancies I suggest you deal with it quickly," Martha informed them.

"We will," the Doctor replied. He grabbed Jack's hand in his as he stared at her. Jack squeezed his hand back. They would find Rose together. After that, Jack didn't know what would happen. He just had to trust his lover that it would be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

That night the Doctor sat on the end of the pier looking up at the stars. He couldn't remember the last time that he stared up at them as he preferred to sit in his TARDIS staring out at the everlasting night. As a child, though, he used to lay in the barn staring up through the cracks in the roof. He had loved the stars and dreamed of traveling among them. Now he just dreamed of going home, back to that barn he had spent his childhood and undoing the pain he had caused. Yet here he was living on Earth and soon would have a family with a human. The council would official ban him from Gallifrey forever if they were still around, but they weren't and it was all because of him. He should have died that unforgiving day.

"I use to come out here after I first came to Torchwood three. On long nights, I would sit on this pier and watch the stars wondering if you were still out there," Jack told him as he came up behind him. Jack sat down and handed him a cup as he took a drink of his own. Bringing it to his mouth the Doctor could smell the hot chocolate. He took a sip as Jack continued to talk. "When you first left me on the Game Station, I hated you. I swore to myself that I would kill you if I ever met up with you again. I didn't understand then what I did that was so bad that you left me behind. I mean I behaved and barely looked at you and didn't even try to get in your trousers, no matter how badly I wanted to."

"I was afraid Jack. I had just taken the heart of the TARDIS out of Rose and was about to regenerate. You had died to save us, yet I could feel you. No longer a part of the universe, but a fact," The Doctor answered not looking at him. "I shouldn't have left, but I ran as fast as I could. After I finished regenerating, I thought of going back. Of finding you and explaining what happened."

"Why didn't you?" Jack questioned. He glanced briefly at the Doctor then looked forward again.

"I could say I was sick from the regeneration, but I am a coward," The Doctor replied.

"You're not a coward. You're one of the bravest men that I have ever met. I forgave you for leaving me long ago Doc. I could never hate you. Even if you do leave me and return to Rose," Jack told him. The Doctor sighed lowering his head.

"You're an idiot," The Doctor mumbled under his breath. He didn't look up or speak again as Jack stood and left him alone on the pier. "I'm an idiot," He whispered once Jack was out of hearing range. He raised his head again to look out at the water. He went to take another sip of his hot chocolate but instead threw the cup as hard as he could. It splashed as it hit the water, giving the Doctor no satisfaction. Now he was without his drink and Jack was still upset with him. Life would have been so much easier if he would have just got back on the TARDIS and left before Jack knew he was pregnant. Jack would have taken the pill and gotten on with his life in Torchwood. Alone he would have found a pill as well. He placed a hand on his stomach, not wanting to think about that. He had made his decision and he was going to have a family with Jack. Even if Jack was being stubborn about it.

"Jack," The Doctor cried out as he suddenly felt worry coming through the bond. Getting to his feet he practically ran to the entrance of Torchwood. Jack was near the visitor's door he was bent over with a hand on his stomach as he braced himself against the wall.

"The babies coming, Doc. She can't come yet. It's too soon," He panicked.

"We need to get you to Martha. Can you walk to the TARDIS," The Doctor asked trying to sound calm. He couldn't as he worried about his lover and their child. Jack nodded and the Doctor wrapped an arm around him. Slowly the two of them made their way to the TARDIS. The Doctor helped Jack through the doors and up to the Captain's chair. He ran around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers as he pushed her to go faster. Almost as soon as they landed there was a key in the lock and Martha ran in.

"You couldn't listen to me and just rest," Martha chastised them and she hurried up the ramp assessing the situation as she did. She already knew it wasn't a social call as she had been to check on them only that morning and now the Doctor had landed his TARDIS in her room. She quickly turned her focus to Jack as he groaned in pain, trying to curl into himself.

"Martha you have to stop his labor. The baby can't come yet," The Doctor informed her.

"I will see what I can do. Can you walk to the medi-bay or do I need to get help?" Martha asked Jack calmly.

"I can walk," Jack told her. Martha supported him as he got to is feet. The Doctor came around to his other side and together the three of them went into the medi-bay.

"How long has the pain been occurring for Jack?" Martha questioned as they walked. She was going to make sure he wasn't in preterm labor, but she wouldn't be surprised if he was just having Braxton hicks contractions.

"Not long," Jack replied. The three of them made it to the first bed and Jack climbed up on it. He laid down as Martha began to examine him. She had the TARDIS run scans as she ran through his vitals.

"Jack I am sorry, but you are in pre-term labor. I am going to get you hooked up to an IV and get you started on a medication that will hopefully stop the contractions. In case it doesn't though, I am also going to give you medicine to help the baby's lung growth," Martha explained. She turned to get the IV for Jack but stopped as the TARDIS beeped at her. She looked over at the monitor and swore. Turning around she glared at the Doctor. "This isn't a contest to see who can give birth first. I am going to get an IV for you as well and when I get back I expect you to be laying on the bed next to Jacks."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor whimpered as he didn't argue her. He moved to the bed sitting down on it.

"It's alright to worry," Martha told him softening her tone. "You just need to relax." She left them for a moment, returning with the IVs. She set Jack's up first administering the medication he needed. She then set up the Doctors. Thankful that she had the TARDIS to help watch them, she settled down, preparing for a long night.

 

For the first two hours, the medi-bay was quiet. Jack slipped off to sleep due to the medication that Martha gave him while the Doctor laid awake sulking quietly. Martha actively monitored their vitals as she waited for the medication to work. Over those two hours, though, it became increasingly apparent that the Doctor and Jack were going to become parents that night. Martha couldn't deliver the two babies on her own and monitor their parents throughout, she needed help. 

"Doctor, I want to bring my mum on board as well as a small team of doctors to help deliver your little girls," Martha told him quietly, so she didn't wake Jack. She saw the fear in his eyes as he shook his head no. His hand moved protectively down to his stomach and he held it there as he stared at her. 

"I can help deliver Jack's daughter," He informed her stubbornly. 

"No, you can't. You are slightly ahead of him and more than likely will be giving birth first but not by long. Chances are the babies are going to be born within minutes of each other. If something goes wrong, I need a team that can respond quickly in order to save you and the babies," Martha explained trying to get through to him. He groaned his fist tightening as a contraction took his breath away. "Breathe through it Doctor, holding your breath doesn't help."

"I am breathing," The Doctor moaned as he took another quick breath and held it. 

"Do you want a stronger painkiller?" Martha offered. Not surprisingly he shook his head. 

"Shit," Jack announced he had woken up as a contraction seized his own body. He continued swearing under his breath as the Doctor watched him with one eyebrow raised. "I thought you were going to stop these."

"It's not working. I am trying to convince the Doctor to let me bring my mum and more doctors on board but he is being stubborn," Martha explained. Jack glared at the Doctor briefly as he relaxed into the pillows again. 

"Get your mum and Tish on board. Once they are on, you will see a series of buttons near the handbrake," Jack started. 

"Jack," The Doctor snapped, trying to interrupt him. Jack ignored him as he continued to talk.

"If you press the fifth one, it will return the TARDIS automatically to Torchwood. There you can contact Owen, Tosh and Gwen to come in and help," Jack finished. They could argue about him allowing others on once the babies were born safely. 

"I am also going to need incubators for the babies and oxygen mask as well as IV's, just in case," Martha questioned Jack. It was the Doctor who answered, though.

"I have all those items in the medical storage," The Doctor informed her with a sigh. 

"Thank you." Martha gave him a kiss on the head before turning to get her mum and Tish. The Doctor made a face, wiping the kiss off as he did. 

"I told you we should have picked out names," Jack reminded the Doctor as soon as Martha was out of earshot. The Doctor glanced over at him, reaching his hand out to take Jack's hand in his own. Jack squeezed it tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack," The Doctor whispered. His grip tightened as another contraction took his breath away. Regardless of how much pain he was in, he still managed to make his unhappiness known as Francine came into the medi-bay. 

"Hello Francine," Jack said pleasantly, happy to see her. Soon the medi-bay was filled with people as the TARDIS landed in Torchwood. The Doctor wanted to run and hide, unhappy that there was a group of humans in his TARDIS waiting for him to give birth. Owen took up monitoring Jack while Martha kept her focus on him. They prepared the medi-bay for the arrival of the babies while making sure their fathers were medically sound. Jack held his own, but it soon became obvious the Doctor wasn't doing as well. He had gone quiet, his movements sluggish, despite not receiving any pain medication. 

"Doctor. You need to stay with me love," Francine cooed as Martha monitored him. 

"I'm tired," The Doctor whined. He closed his eyes, forcing them back open a crack. Martha took the opportunity to check his pupil response. She was pleased to see it was normal and she even got glared at for her concern. She moved down checking the rest of his vitals and the baby as she did. She wasn't happy to see that the baby was showing signs of distress as well. 

"Owen can I talk to you a moment?" Martha asked motioning to the door. 

"What is wrong with my baby?" The Doctor panicked as the two of them moved across the medi-bay. Francine tried to comfort him, but he shrugged her off wanting to stand up and follow Martha. 

"Martha," Jack called out as Gwen tried to keep him in bed as well. 

"We might as well have the discussion in front of them or they are going to follow us out and hurt themselves," Owen advised her. Martha nodded. She didn't like it, but she looked at the Doctor as she spoke. 

"The baby is showing signs of distress. That and your vitals are worrying me. I think we may need to consider a c-section in order to deliver your daughter safely," Martha told the Doctor. "I am going to have Owen get the room prepared and if either of your vitals drop you are going in."

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart," Jack tried to comfort his lover as he worried about him. He wanted to get out of bed to hold the Doctor, but he couldn't. To both their surprise, it was Francine who took charge of the situation. She moved to the Doctor's legs. 

"Francine?" The Doctor questioned in concern as she moved the blanket. 

"Relax, I am a registered nurse," Francine informed him. "I have helped deliver a few babies in my time and we are going to safely deliver your daughter without a c-section if at all possible. Now you are almost ready, you just have to keep calm for a little longer. I am going to put an oxygen mask on for you to help." Though the Doctor didn't like them, he didn't fight Francine as she did. He even left it on, trying to ignore the feeling of cold air against his face as he breathed. True to her word, Francine stayed beside him and within the hour he was bringing his daughter into the world. 

"One more push," Martha told him. He held Jack's hand tightly in one hand as Francine helped him to sit up and focus on pushing. Collapsing backwards, he waited impatiently for the sound of his new daughter screaming. It took a moment but soon she was wailing her unhappiness. Martha lifted her placing her on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor held her examining every inch of his daughter as Martha cleaned him up. She had thin almost non-existent hair on her head that the Doctor thought might be blondish when cleaned.

"I love you my kui'la," The Doctor whispered kissing her on the head. 

"Your turn Jack," Owen announced. Jack nodded bracing himself. It seemed to him that it took longer for his own daughter to be born then the Doctor's child. She showed her lungs were just as strong as she didn't hesitate to scream open entering the world. 

"She's beautiful," The Doctor told Jack as he looked over at the little brown haired child. The Doctor wanted a closer look at Jack's baby but that wasn't possible yet. First were examinations and feedings. The babies were then taken from them to be cleaned up, weighed and measured. Martha was worried about both of their health, but the TARDIS was actively monitoring them. They would need to stay in the medi-bay for awhile, but there was no reason the Doctor couldn't help care for them. With the babies being cleaned up. The Doctor switched beds so that he was sitting with Jack. He kissed him on the cheek, relaxing into his lover. 

"They're perfect," Jack informed him. He watched as Martha placed both of them into an incubator, then wheeled it closer to the new parent's bed. She didn't comment on the fact they were now sharing. 

"They are both on the small side. Doctor your baby is only 2.5 kg while her sister is 2.7. They are going to need some help maintaining their body temperatures but from the examines I have done as well as the information I have received from the TARDIS, they are both healthy for being so small. You two just need to get a little rest now as soon you will have two babies demanding your attention," Martha advised the exhausted parents. "I just have one more question before I let you rest and please don't lie to me again. What is Bad Wolf?"

"Rose," The Doctor sighed. Martha didn't look surprised at hearing the word. 

"I should have known," She responded. She helped tuck the blanket around the two of them as the settled down to sleep. She watched the Doctor curl into Jack and Jack hold him tightly despite their sore bodies. She glanced over at the incubator where the babies were also sleeping. When Jack was awake again, she would discuss Rose's return with him. She knew all about the Doctor's old companion and could understand why Jack was worried about her return. The Doctor was smart enough, though, not to throw his family and happiness away for an old lover. At least she hoped he was.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack awoke to the cool breath of the Doctor against his neck. He opened his eyes in relief to look at his sleeping lover. The Doctor was slightly pale, compared to normal and his skin felt warmer to the touch. He was alive, though, and that was all that mattered to Jack at the moment. He had feared for the Doctor's life as the Doctor became sluggish before giving birth. Then his dreams had been filled with the Doctor passing away, leaving him to take care of their babies on his own. Thinking of the babies, he kissed the Doctor on the head before easing himself out of his arms so he could sit up.

The incubator was still right next to the bed and inside he could see both babies were sleeping soundly as well. He reached out placing his hand on the top of the incubator as he stared at that their little miracles. He had fought keeping his daughter for a long time and now that she was here, he felt nothing but love for her and the urge to protect her. Both of them.

"While you two were sleeping, we feed them again and changed their nappies, but you can hold her if you want to," Martha advised softly seeing that he was up. "The incubator is just to help them maintain their body temperature until they are a little bit bigger. They are both on the colder side, but I suspect that has more to do with their Time Lord side then a problem with their circulation."

"How are they otherwise?" Jack wondered as he didn't move.

"Healthy. I have a small concern with her." Martha motioned to the Doctor's baby. "Her lungs aren't as developed as her sisters so we are going to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't develop any breathing problems that are common to premature babies." Jack nodded carefully easing himself off the bed. Martha moved a chair over for him and he sat down gratefully, not wanting to move that far yet. She then adjusted his IV so that it wasn't accidentally pulled out as he held the babies. She opened the incubator bringing out his little brunette first handing her to him. Once he had her tucked in his arms, Martha handed him the second baby.

"The Doctor's going to be ecstatic to find out that she is ginger," Jack smiled as he saw the little whisp of strawberry red hair under the hat. Jack's brow furrowed in concern as he looked up at his lover again. "How is he doing?"

"He is running a low-grade fever and his vitals are still off. I have added anti-biotics to his IV to help his body fight off any infection he might have or be developing. When he is awake I will run a full examination, but right now the TARDIS has advised that it is best to just let him sleep," Martha informed Jack softly.

"But he will be fine, right?" Jack wondered.

"Yes, his body just didn't do as well during the pregnancy as yours did. Even if circumstances hadn't sent you both into premature labor from worry and stress, I suspect he would have given birth early anyways," Martha told him. The ginger baby began to fuss and Jack handed Martha the second one so he could tend to her easier. Martha took her holding her for a moment. "Have you decided on names for the little ones?"

"The Doctor wanted to wait until after they were born to pick out names. I managed to get him to discuss it yesterday for a short time, though. The little one that you are holding is going to be Cerys while her sister is going to be named Kui'la. We have also decided that they are going to have my last name of Harkness. Now that they are born I will have Ianto draw up the birth certificates," Jack informed Martha. He cuddled the baby closer for a moment. She had gone back to sleep, so Jack gently laid her back down. Martha followed suit and then closed the incubator to make sure the babies stayed warm. Jack yawned looking over at the bed as he considered laying down again.

"I know you probably don't want to discuss at at the moment but have you thought about what you are going to do about Rose?" Martha wondered changing the subject as she ran through the babies vitals. Jack sighed. She was right he didn't want to discuss it even if he needed to.

"No. The Doctor has promised me that he is going to stay with me even if she does return. I do love Rose and would love to see her again, I am just worried that her return will remind him how much he has missed her. I don't want to lose my family again," Jack told Martha. Martha came over to him giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, taking comfort in the gesture.

"If he leaves he is an idiot. I don't think he will though Jack. It is obvious how much he loves you and was looking forward to having a family with you. You just have to trust that he will make the right decision, even if she does return," Martha whispered. Jack nodded. He did trust his lover, just not when it came to Rose. He released Martha wanting to be near the Doctor again.

"I need to lay down," Jack told her. He stood up moving back to the bed. Carefully he climbed back on it, settling down beneath the blankets. The Doctor didn't wake as he moved closer to Jack, seeking the warmth Jack's body provided. He laid his head on Jack's chest with a sigh followed by a soft snore.

"Do you need anything?" Martha wondered as she fixed the IV once more. His was almost empty and as soon as it was gone she was going to take it down. The Doctor, though, would have to keep his for another few days at least. He wasn't going to be happy about it and so they were going to have to watch him to make sure he didn't try to take it out constantly as he had a strong aversion to the IV. Why? Martha wasn't sure, but she had already had to stop him from picking at the tape in his sleep.

"Just sleep," Jack replied snuggling down into his lover.

"Rest well," Martha told him moving away from the bed as he closed his eyes. He fought going to sleep as he worried about the Doctor, the babies and Rose returning. Opening his eyes again, he made sure that Martha was gone before reaching for the monitor. Pulling it close he had the TARDIS begin searching for any anomalies in the London or Cardiff region. If Rose was returning, there should be evidence of it as she broke through the walls separating the universes. He just hoped silently that he didn't find it.

The Doctor woke up breathing in the familiar scent of his lover and the warmth of Jack's body against his. He snuggled further into him, feeling Jack's hand adjust on his back to hold him closer. He kept his eyes closed, just wanting to go back to sleep as he felt hot and sick. His stomach was sour to the point that he was afraid he was going to get sick if he moved. He laid still listening to Jack's heartbeat and the sound of the babies breathing softly in the incubator nearby. He could hear that one of them wasn't breathing as cleaning as the other and opened his eyes to study them. It quickly became obvious to him that Kui'la's chest wasn't rising as steadily as her sisters. As soon as Martha returned he was going to get her to place an oxygen line for Kui'la. In the meantime, he was going to keep a close eye on her. If her breathing didn't improve they were going to have to separate her from her sister for awhile.

Turning his eyes away from the babies, He looked for the button to call Martha back to the medi-bay. As he did, his eyes passed over Jack. He frowned as he saw that Jack was focused on the monitor. He didn't look at it as he hit the call button. As he waited for Martha he turned his attention to what Jack was working on. He wasn't surprised to see that Jack was once more looking for Rose.

"You're not going to find her that way," The Doctor informed Jack as he studied the monitor. He could see that Jack was just looking at anomalies but he wasn't taking the rift into factor nor was he eliminating the other aliens that presided in the Cardiff or London region that could have been causing the spikes. It would be easy for the TARDIS to remove them based on the information that she had and her link to the Torchwood computers. The Doctor though didn't give her the order to.

"I have to try," Jack replied, even though he knew the Doctor was right. The list the TARDIS was showing was long with too many dots on the map corresponding to the anomalies. It would take months to narrow it down, even with his team working full time with him. By that time, Rose would find them.

"No you don't," The Doctor told Jack. He pulled carefully out of Jack's arms sitting up. The door to the medi-bay opened and Martha came in carrying a cup of tea for him. He smiled that she had assumed she had only been called because he needed a cuppa. He would gladly accept it, but he was more concerned about Kui'la.

"How are you feeling?" Martha wondered as she handed him the cup. He took it, holding it in his hands but not drinking it yet.

"Still sore. I need you to run an oxygen line for Kui'la, her breathing isn't as strong as Cerys and I am worried she isn't getting enough oxygen," The Doctor informed her. Martha turned to check on the infants, seeing that the Doctor was right. In the short time since she had last checked on them, Kui'la's breathing had deteriorated.

"Do you think I should separate her from her sister?" Martha wondered as she got the oxygen line.

"Not yet. Cerys is stronger and her body temperature should be slightly higher due to being half human. They may not have the bond from sharing the womb but as Time Lord's they will be able to sense each other telepathically. Separating them now won't allow them to bond as sisters and could be detrimental to Kui'la's health," The Doctor explained. Still looking at the babies, he reached out pushing the monitor away from Jack.

"Hey, I was reading that," Jack cried out in irritation. He turned his eyes briefly to look at Jack before focusing on their daughters again.

"Have you gave either of them any medication yet?" The Doctor wondered as he watched Martha tape the oxygen line in place. She turned it on.

"No, we gave them the standard vitamin k, but I didn't want to give them anything else before talking to you," Martha explained. The Doctor nodded. He sent a mental message to the TARDIS and a moment later the drawer beside the bed opened. Martha reached in pulling out two bottles. She recognized the first one as Surfactant which would need to be given via a breathing tube as it had to go directly into the lungs. The second though had a strange name she couldn't pronounce.

"What is it?" Martha questioned.

"It is a Time Lord medication that will help with the development of their energy. It needs to be added to their bottle for the next few feedings. Both of them are showing that their energy is low due to being premature. The medication along with potassium will get them back on the right track," The Doctor explained. Martha set the bottle aside and then picked back up the first. She got a breathing tube out and then gently took Kui'la into her arms. She carried her out of the medi-bay and to the lab to administer the medication without the watchful eye of the worried parents. As soon as she was out of the room Jack glared at the Doctor.

"Don't you want to find her?" Jack questioned as he moved to reach for the monitor again. The Doctor put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"No," The Doctor replied. Jack's eyes narrowed further.

"Don't lie to me," Jack snipped. "I know you have wanted to get her back since the moment she disappeared.

"I did, at first, but will you listen to yourself, Jack. You are searching for Rose while Kui'la is in there getting a tube down her throat so that Martha can add a substance to her lungs that would have developed nauturally had she been in the womb longer," The Doctor hissed at him.

"And you blame me for that?" Jack asked him. The Doctor didn't deny it.

"If you would just trust me that I am not leaving you for Rose, you would not have sent yourself into preterm labor due to worry. The bond we share amplified that worry and since I was already high risk it was enough to push me into preterm labor as well," The Doctor explained, his voice too calm for how angry he was. He was already sick, sore and worried about his daughters. Arguing with is lover because he was being stupid, wasn't high on his list of things he wanted to do. No, right now he wanted to be in their helping Martha with Kui'la, not fighting with Jack. Moving the blanket back, he pushed it off of himself standing up carefully.

"Where are you going?" Jack questioned as the Doctor moved.

"To lay in my own bed, until you decide to stop being just an ape," The Doctor informed him. He walked the short distance to the bed next to Jack's, laying down on it.

"So I'm an ape now," Jack hissed.

"Yes," The Doctor replied fixing his blankets.

"When you're the alien who bonded with the ape so you're no smarter," Jack seethed. The Doctor closed the bond on Jack, but not before letting him feel his anger through the bond. He crossed his arms and Jack crossed his own. They glared at each other not wanting to be the next to speak. Their anger was dismissed for a moment, though, when the door to the lab opened again. Martha came out carrying Kui'la in her arms. The infants breathing sounded a little better, but she was crying her unhappiness over the procedure. Martha looked at them confused to see that they were in different beds as the Doctor held out his arms for his daughter.

"Come to daddy my Kui'la," he cooed in Gallifreyan. Martha carried her over to him, handing her carefully to him. The Doctor snuggled her close. "I know that what Martha did wasn't nice, but it will make you feel better." He continued still not speaking English.

"What is this about?" Martha questioned as she tried to figure out what happened.

"Nothing," Jack lied. He leaned over to the incubator, carefully picking up Cerys in his arms as she began to fuss.

"Your Papa thinks I am going to leave him, but I love you and Cerys too much to even consider leaving. I also love your papa even if he is being an ape," The Doctor cooed in Gallifreyan, glaring at Jack as he did.

"If it is nothing then I suggest you figure it out while I go and get their bottles ready," Martha responded. "After they eat, Doctor you have an appointment for a full examination and I am not going to deal with you being cranky and mad at Jack."

"Then make him apologize," The Doctor hissed in English finally.

"You first," Jack snipped back. Martha threw her arms up in the air and went to go make the bottles.

Martha returned with the bottles and gave one to each of the fathers. She then disappeared back into the lab to run a blood test on the babies to see if there was any other problems they may have missed. The Doctor and Jack didn't talk as they fed their children, each being stubborn and waiting for an apology that wouldn't come. Cerys finished her bottle off then slipped back to sleep with Jack holding her as Kui'la struggled to eat hers. She cried not latching on properly as she ate. The Doctor cooed at her, trying to be patient even as his worry about her was clear in his face. Jack set Cerys down in the incubator then moved to sit next to the Doctor. The Doctor glanced at him for only a moment as he kept encouaging Kui'la to eat.

"I'm not going to apologize," Jack started.

"Then get off my bed," The Doctor interrupted him. Jack didn't move.

"Let me finish," Jack snapped then he sighed as the Doctor sucked his lips in and stared at him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before starting again. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to find Rose. I know you don't think her return will cause any problems between us, but I remember watching the two of you dance. It was the first time I had ever teleported anyone without them noticing. You always only had eyes for her and now she is back. I thought you would at least be curious to find out how she crossed between the two universes because it is supposed to be impossible, yet you keep avoiding the subject of her. I can't help but wonder if the reason you don't want to find her is because you are afraid I am right. If you see her that you will leave her for me and I can't lose you. You and the girls are my family. The only family I can have that can know the truth about my immortality and have long enough life spans where I won't end up alone in a few years."

"If you are so afraid that I will leave you once I see her, why do you continue to search for her?" The Doctor questioned.

"Because I have to know if she is really back. If she is, I was hoping that I would be able to talk to her. Let her see that we are happy together. Two, well three but technically two, years have passed since you last saw her, yet your eyes still hold the same pain that they had the last time we talked about her," Jack explained. The Doctor stared at him for a moment. He opened the bond again, letting Jack feel his worry over Kui'la but also the love that he felt for Jack. He understood why Jack wasn't going to apologize, but he wasn't either. He was still angry at Jack for obsessing over Rose, rather than letting it go. Even if he did understand.

"I won't ever leave you again, Jack. I'm sorry that I left you on the Gamestation all those years ago. I can't change what I did. What I can do is show you that I don't plan on leaving you again. I love you with both of my hearts. You and the girls are my family and I don't want to lose that. I just wish you would trust me," The Doctor whispered. He didn't like helping Jack to find Rose, but he didn't see any other way. Reaching for the screen he pulled it close to him and had the TARDIS pull up the data again. Sending the TARDIS the simple command the screen went blank. When the map came back up it only held a total of fifteen dots scattered around the London area. Only one of the dots was close to Cardiff.

"What did you do?" Jack wondered as he studied the map.

"I had the TARDIS remove any anomalies that were related to rift activity or that were in places known to house other alien species. The remaining dots are anomalies that she can't account for that have happened within the last year. Your team should be able to split up and check all of the locations within a day. I would offer the TARDIS, but we can't move her until the babies are stronger," The Doctor advised him. He chuckled as he felt Jack's mouth press against his. He kissed him back softly.

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack whispered before kissing him again. The Doctor smiled at him. The Doctor's smile faded as he looked down at Kui'la's half eaten bottle.

"Oh, Kui'la you have to try to eat more than that," The Doctor cooed. He tried to encourage her to eat, but she refused to eat any more than she had. The Doctor burped her then changed her nappy. By then Martha was back and she moved her to the incubator making a note on her chart about how much she ate. They would try again in a little while to get her to eat, but first it was the Doctor's turn to be examined.

Martha was thankful that he and Jack had made up as she examined him from top to bottom. Jack held his hand as Martha listened to his hearts then made him lay back. She examined him, looking for any tears or cuts that she could have missed the day before while he was giving birth. Anything that would account for the signs of infection that he had. She found nothing obvious, though. Having him turn on his side, she then gave an injection of a powerful antibiotic. As he rolled back over onto his back, she could see the Oncoming Storm clearly in his eyes. Yet, he didn't fight her as Jack tried to keep him calm.

"I just need to draw blood than I am done," Martha advised him. She got an empty syringe and found a vein in his arm. She took three vials of blood to test before applying a plaster to the spot. "All done."

"Are you sure? I am sure there is somewhere that you haven't touched or poked, but I can't think of where it is," The Doctor informed her, the sarcasm clear in his tone.

"Be nice," Jack told him. The Doctor started to glare at Jack then decided against it as they had just stopped fighting and he really didn't want to start again.

"Fine," He sighed. Martha furrowed her brow in fake concern.

"I must have missed something major if you are going to listen and be nice," Martha teased him. She changed over his IV for him. He wasn't happy to see that Jack didn't need one anymore. He was even less happy when Martha wrapped his arm several times with tape to stop him from removing his IV. He stared at her as he started to pick at it wanting the IV out of his arm. Jack moved his hand away from the tape. "You need to leave it in for a few days until your fever has broke. I know you don't like it but just try to ignore it."

"It itches," He complained.

"And don't tell me it itches. We both know it doesn't," Martha responded. The Doctor nodded at her unhappily as he tried to get his hand out of Jack's hand so that he could pick at the tape again. "Instead of picking the tape, how about you try to get Kui'la to eat again or we are going to have to put a feeding tube in place."

"She doesn't need a feeding tube," The Doctor informed Martha as he yawned. What he really needed was to sleep again, but his family came first. Martha got the little girl for him and once again he tried to encourage her to eat. She managed to finish the rest of the bottle, but it took her twice as long to eat it as it did the first half. The Doctor then cuddled her close as he closed his eyes. Jack waited until he was asleep before pulling his phone out.

"Gwen it's me," He paused. "No, I don't need you to come to the TARDIS. I am sending you a list of locations. I need everyone to investigate the list. You are looking for anything related to a Rose Tyler or the words Bad Wolf," Jack explained. He hung up his cell and tossed it back on the table beside his bed. Taking Kui'la from the Doctor he carefully moved her back to the incubator before returning to the Doctor's bed. Climbing in it, he cuddled the Doctor close. Within twenty-four hours they would be closer to finding Rose/ He kissed the Doctor on the head.

"I love you and so help me I am going to trust you not to break my heart. Please don't prove me right when it comes to Rose," Jack whispered to the sleeping man. He received a soft snore in return. Jack guessed it was as close to an answer as he was going to receive. Snuggling into the Doctor, he just got comfortable when Cerys began to cry. The Doctor groaned opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep, I will get her," Jack informed him.

"K," The Doctor agreed sleepily. He closed his eyes as Jack got out of bed. The sleepless nights were one thing he didn't miss about having a newborn. Still once he was healed it wouldn't be a problem as he normally only slept a few hours anyways. Right now, though, he needed to sleep and heal but Cerys needed him. Getting her out of the incubator, he changed her nappy, then settled down on his bed to feed her. He had just finished burping her and was about to lay her back down when Kui'la woke up demanding her turn. Jack looked longingly over at the Doctor's bed, then started his routine over again.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite the Doctor insisting the two little ones needed to remain together, Martha tried to separate them while he slept. She immediately noticed her mistake as both their heart rates increased and Kui'la's body temperature dropped. She quickly moved the two babies back together, keeping a watchful eye as their vitals evened out. Still she wasn't happy with Kui'la's progress and discussed her options with the two concerned fathers. The Doctor felt like a failure as Martha explained they were going to have to assist Kui'la further in order to get her strength up. He didn't want to be comforted, but Jack still sat with him, holding him close as the two of them watched her insert a temporary feeding tube for Kui'la later that day. At the same time, she also hooked her up to an IV to get medication into the infant's body. The Doctor didn't try to stop her as he watched on sadly. His daughter was struggling and despite what he told Jack, he felt as though it were all his fault. He cursed his body for betraying him and giving birth early. If he had been a better Time Lord he could have blocked Jack's worry rather than letting it cause him to go into premature labor as well.

"Knock it off," Jack snipped, startling the Doctor from his thoughts. He looked over at Jack confused. "You're blaming yourself for her needing assistance. You need to stop it. If anyone is to blame it is me."

"I shouldn't have told you that," The Doctor sighed. "You did nothing wrong."

"And neither did you," Jack responded. There was only one person that Jack blamed for the babies being born early and surprisingly it wasn't Rose. It was the Master. He was the cause of their pregnancies in the first place. If he hadn't tried to enslave the universe none of this would have ever happened. There was nothing they could do to change it since the Master had chosen to die rather than face the consequences of his actions. Actually that wasn't quite true. They could stop it from happening again by raising their daughters right. Teaching them not to be like the man who sired them, but instead be loving and do what is right like the fathers who would raise them.

"I gave birth early. She needed eleven months in the womb and I only gave her just over eight," The Doctor explained. He leaned his head against Jack as he tugged his arm with the IV. Jack grabbed his hand to stop him from trying to take it out again.

"It is my fault. I worried about you leaving me for Rose and yelled at you. I stressed you out knowing that you needed to relax," Jack argued.

"Are you really going to fight about who is to blame?" Martha wondered as she looked up from the babies for a moment. "Because blaming yourselves and each other won't help anything. Your daughters need you to be strong for them. Now Cerys needs her nappy changed and a bottle soon. Which one of you wants to feed her?"

"I will," the Doctor replied. Martha got Cerys out for him and handed her to him along with a clean nappy. Jack used that opportunity to excuse himself from the room. He made his way out of the TARDIS for the first time since giving birth and back out into Torchwood. Leaving his office, he was surprised to see that everything in the hub looked normal when his own life had changed so much in the last few days. It was just like when he returned from the Valiant and saw that life had continued in the hub, even when his life would never be the same. He had been pregnant, scared and just wanting to abort the baby that now he loved with all his heart. He ran his hand over the desk that held the computer that controlled the rift. Without even thinking about it, he hit the buttons that would send a print out of all the recent rift activity to the computer at his desk.

He was on his way back to his office when his phone rang. Pulling it out he saw that Gwen's name was on the Caller ID. He took a deep breath, not wanting to answer it and find out what she wanted. If she found Rose, it could mean the end of his relationship with the Doctor and he would give anything not to let that happen. Avoiding the call wasn't going to change anything. So even though he didn't want to answer the call, he answered it anyways.

"Hello?" Jack questioned as he flipped the phone open.

"Jack, I found her," Gwen stated. He closed his eyes as he grabbed ahold of the railing behind him, leaning heavily against it.

"Where?" He wondered not trusting his voice to say anything else as he struggled to stay upright. Giving up, he sunk down onto the stairs.

"She was staying in a little hotel just outside of London. It was near one of the anomalies like you said it would be. I've met up with her and she is asking to speak with you," Gwen explained. Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Put her on," He whispered.

"Jack?" Jack's heart dropped at the voice on the other end.

"Rosie," He responded. Her voice took him back to the first time aboard the TARDIS. He could clearly see her dancing around the control room with the Doctor.

"I can't believe it is really you. Last time I saw you was on the game station. Gwen says that you run Torchwood now and that she works for you," Rose babbled on happily. Jack was tempted to hang up on her.

"I do," He replied, not sure what else to say as he fought to keep down what little food he had ate in the last few hours.

"Great. You can help me find the Doctor," Rose told him happily.

"Sure. Have Gwen bring you here to Cardiff and we can look for him together," Jack responded. Whether or not she heard the unhappiness in his tone wasn't clear.

"I will see you soon." The phone went silent and Jack thought she had hung up. A moment later Gwen's voice came on the line.

"Are you sure you want me to bring her?" Gwen questioned.

"Yes. Just don't tell her anything before she gets here. I want to be the one to explain it," Jack responded. He hung up the phone, willing himself to stand up again. Making his way back up to his office, he forgot about the paperwork as he returned to the medi-bay. He entered seeing the Doctor happily cooing at Cerys as he fed her a bottle. The Doctor looked up at him as he approached the bed, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Jack, what's wrong?" He wondered. Jack laid down on the bed beside the Doctor wrapping his arms around the waist of the man he loved. He hid his face and the Doctor barely heard him as he responded.

"We found Rose," Jack whispered. He felt the Doctor's hand on his back rubbing it softly as he continued to hold him.

"It will be alright Jack. I will talk to her," The Doctor informed him. Jack didn't answer as he breathed in the familiar scent of the Doctor and just let himself be comforted for a little while. London was about three hours away so he had at least that long to prepare for her arrival.

The Doctor held Cerys in one arm, cuddling her gently as he continued to rub Jack's back. He could feel Jack's worry as well as his exhaustion coming through the bond. Though he was worried about Jack, he was also excited to see Rose again. Seeing her for the last time standing on the beach had broken his hearts even more than knowing that she was trapped in the other universe. As much as he wanted to see her, he was also concerned that she wouldn't understand that he moved on. 

"You should sleep for awhile," The Doctor whispered as he ran his hand up to Jack's head, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I can't sleep. I need to talk to Rose," Jack argued half-heartedly, his voice still muffled by the Doctor's side. The Doctor made a face as Jack yawned blowing a large gust of hot air against his side. 

"I will talk to Rose, after all she deserves to hear it from me. Rose will understand that we are a couple now Jack and have a family together. I don't know why she came back to this universe after I told her it was impossible, but I don't think she came back just for me. Whatever happened, I will find out and help her if necessary," The Doctor explained. Adjusting Cerys he leaned over kissing Jack softly on the head. Jack turned his head, letting their lips meet for a moment. They kissed slowly as the Doctor let the love he felt for Jack fill the bond. Breaking the kiss, he looked Jack in the eyes. "Please trust me. Just sleep for now."

"Will you help me fall asleep?" Jack wondered. The Doctor nodded. 

"You need to move though as I am sure you aren't comfortable." The Doctor waited as Jack stood up for a moment, pulling the blankets back. He climbed on the bed again, tucking himself beneath them as he laid his head down on the Doctor's leg. The Doctor gently ran his hand through Jack's hair as he focused on the feeling of being calm. He let it wash over himself, pushing it through the bond they shared. Jack yawned again. He adjusted himself closer to the Doctor as he closed his eyes. The Doctor kept up the gentle movement until Jack's breathing evened out. Adjusting the blanket he turned to the sleeping baby in his arm. 

"Your papa is a strong telepath for a human, I wonder how strong you are," the Doctor cooed. Placing his hand against her temple he gently pushed his mind against hers. She readily accepted his mind, though the connection was weak. He cooed at her in happiness that she could even make the weak connection. Her mind was strong and she would develop the telepathic centers as she grew. He formed a basic parental bond with her before carefully breaking the connection. Once Jack was awake, he would tie him into the bond as well but for now he could still feel her in the back of his mind. He couldn't read her emotions like he could with Jack as the parental bond was more basic, but he would be always able to feel her when she was close to him. 

"Martha," He called out softly. She looked up from where she was working across the medi-bay. He motioned for her to come over and she set her work down before listening. 

"Yes, Doctor?" She questioned. 

"Can you put Cerys back in the incubator and then hand me Kui'la," The Doctor wondered. She took Cerys from him, but she hesitated before picking Kui'la up. 

"We really shouldn't be moving her much Doctor," Martha explained. 

"It will just be for a few minutes. I just want to see if I can form a parental bond with her," The Doctor replied. Martha carefully picked up Kui'la bringing her over to the Doctor. Rather then handing her to him, she helped him to lay her on his chest for the skin to skin contact. 

"I was actually curious about that. You told me not to separate them because they are bonding as sisters, yet we are able to for short periods while they are fed and taken care of. When you were sleeping, though, I tried to separate them for longer and both of them showed signs of distress. Why is that?" Martha questioned. 

"Because Kui'la was struggling at the time. Their bond isn't strong due to the fact they are both infants, but they can feel each other's minds when close. When you moved Kui'la away and didn't return her you upset them both and that is why I told you they have to stay close to each other," The Doctor reprimanded Martha while keeping his voice soft. He glared at Martha briefly before turning his full attention back to Kui'la. He cooed softly at her as moved his hand to her temples. Her mind was stronger than Cerys but she was weak and he quickly formed the bond before exiting her mind, not wanting to push her. He cuddled her for only a moment longer, then let Martha take her back. She laid Kui'la back down, adjusting the temperature for them slightly. 

"Do you need anything before I return to my work?" Martha questioned, once she was satisfied both babies were stable. 

"A fresh cup of tea would be nice," The Doctor responded. Martha chuckled, taking his cup and leaving the medi-bay. The Doctor looked down at his sleeping lover. Jack was still sleeping peacefully despite the conversation that the Doctor and Martha had around him. The Doctor hoped silently that Jack would sleep through Rose's arrival and when he woke again everything would be sorted out. Martha returned with his tea and he took a large drink of it as he tried to figure out how to pass the next few hours. He majority of it trying not to fidget and wake Jack. He was restless, though, and wanted to get up. He was also irritated at Martha as she refused to get him his suit, saying he didn't need to impress Rose. She also wouldn't take out his IV or let him go and greet Rose in Torchwood. Hearing footsteps in the corridors, his hearts raced expectantly. Disappointment filled him as Gwen stuck her head into the medi-bay. 

"Jack," She called out. 

"He is sleeping," The Doctor hissed keeping his own voice low. 

"Sorry," Gwen replied lowering her voice. "He wanted me to let him know when Rose was here. She is waiting down in the rift control room at the moment as I wasn't sure I should bring her onto the TARDIS."

"You can bring her here," The Doctor stated. 

"Are you sure?" Gwen wondered. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright. I will be right back. She left the medi-bay. Once she was gone the Doctor adjusted his blankets, sitting up a little straighter. It wasn't long before he heard two sets of footsteps returning and then she was there. She had aged a few years since he last saw her and her long blond hair was loose around her shoulders. She was smiling as she entered, but the smile quickly faded as she took in the picture in front of her. Her eyes focused on Jack for just a moment before meeting the Doctor's face again. 

"Rose," He whispered almost reverently as he stared at her. 

"Doctor. What happened?" She asked in concern as she rushed over to him. He reached out his arm with the IV and took her hand. 

"I am just a little sick, nothing to worry about, but look at you. You've aged since the last time I saw you," He told her as he looked her over. 

"And you look exactly the same," She responded. She leaned into give him a hug and he hugged her back close breathing her in. She smelled different to him. He couldn't quite figure out why. She released him leaning back as she looked at Jack. "So you and the Captain?"

"Yep," He popped the p, happy he didn't have to explain it to her. "We have a family now. In the incubator are our daughters. Cerys is the brunette and the littler one is Kui'la," The Doctor explained as he pointed towards it. Rose walked over to the incubator looking into it. 

"You're a father," Rose whispered. She stared down at the two little girls with a hint of sadness in her eyes. The Doctor saw it but by the time she looked back up at him it was gone. She was smiling again. "I'm happy you finally have someone."

"Do you have anyone?" The Doctor wondered. 

"Yes," Rose lied. She moved to sit next to him in the chair next to his bed. 

"So why did you come back?" The Doctor questioned. The hurt was there and gone quickly from her eyes, leaving the Doctor to wonder when she learned to hide her emotions so well. 

"The stars are going out in the other universe and I was hoping you could help us," Rose explained. "If you're sick, though, I could see about getting Torchwood to help." She stood up. 

"I only need the IV for another day. Then I will help you to save your universe. Your room is still where you left it if you want to get cleaned up," The Doctor told her. She smiled at him leaning into hug him once more. 

"I would like that. It is good to see you again Doctor," She replied kissing him softly on the cheek. She left the medi-bay. As soon as she was gone, Jack opened his eye. 

"That went better then I thought," Jack informed him. 

"I told you she would understand. Now go back to sleep," The Doctor whispered. He kissed Jack on the cheek, settling down to rest in his arms. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he was woken a short time later to the loud cries of an unhappy newborn.

"I've got her," Jack told him as Martha didn't appear. Getting out of bed he moved to the incubator and looked in it. A frown crossing his face as he did.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, sitting up and trying to see inside. 

"Martha," Jack called out not answering him. Martha came in from the corridors wearing her pajamas and Jack swore. "Where is Rose?"

"Jack what happened," The Doctor panicked as he stood up. 

"Kui'la's gone," Jack snipped at him.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor barely thought about it as he reached out his mind to the bond that he shared with Kui'la. Relief filled him as he could still feel her mind clearly, which meant she wasn't far. It was as simple to him as breathing to maintain the bond as he switched his mind over to the connection he shared with the TARDIS.

"Kui'la's safe," The Doctor informed Jack in a matter of seconds since hearing that his daughter was missing. He reached up to the IV bag and took it in his hand as he started towards the medi-bay doors.

"Where is she?" Jack asked as he rushed to catch up to his lover.

"She is in the control room," The Doctor replied, not hurrying even as Jack's step sped up even more. Reaching out the Doctor took Jack's hand in his, using him for support and slowing him down. Jack tried to pull away not sure why the Doctor wasn't pushing himself to stop Rose before she disappeared.

"I can get her while you rest," Jack instead confused.

"I'm going with you," The Doctor replied. Jack went to argue again but stopped as he turned to his lover but instead saw the Oncoming Storm. Jack kissed him on the side of the cheek, falling in step with the Time Lord. Together they left the medi-bay and went down the short corridor to the control room. He could hear Kui'la crying and the Doctor's hand tightened in anger over the thought his daughter was being hurt. He sped up a little as they heard Rose screaming. They couldn't tell what she was saying, but it was obvious that she was mad. Passing through the door, he immediately saw the reason for Rose's anger.

"Let me out you stupid machine," Rose screamed at the TARDIS doors as she tried to pull them open.

"Did you really think she would let you leave with our daughter in your arms?" The Doctor questioned. Rose yelped in surprise turning around to see them standing blocking the corridors. She gripped Kui'la to her tightly as the Doctor strolled slowly forward.

"Tell her to open the doors or I will hurt her," Rose threatened.

"No you won't and I am not giving her that order. Now give me back my daughter and then Jack is going to escort you off of the TARDIS," The Doctor informed her.

"Or what?" Rose wondered.

"That is your only option. I trusted you and you betrayed me. You don't get a second chance," The Doctor growled at her all the anger of the Oncoming Storm clear in his voice. He stopped at the top of the ramp, not daring to go closer yet.

"I had no choice. My mom and brother are in danger and if I didn't take her the men are going to kill them," Rose stated sounding slightly panicked.

"You're lying," The Doctor hissed. Strolling forward he dropped the IV bag. In the same movement, he put his hand to Kui'la's back to support her as he pushed his fingers against the center of Rose's forehead. He forced himself through her mental barriers, planting the notion of exhaustion. Rose dropped to the TARDIS floor as the Doctor pulled Kui'la towards him. He cuddled her close as he picked up his IV bag again and turned to head back to the medi-bay.

"What do you want to do with her?" Jack wondered as he stared in slight fear at the man he loved. He had always known the Doctor was a touch telepath, but this was the first time he had ever witnessed the Doctor using that ability for anything besides reading minds and bonding.

"Lock her in the cells until I can make the trip to the other universe," The Doctor replied. He adjusted Kui'la making gentle shushing sounds as she continued to scream. He didn't want to think about what to do with Rose. He just wanted to get back to the medi-bay where he could lay Kui'la down and examine her from head to toe.

"How long will that be?" Jack questioned. The Doctor didn't answer him as he disappeared from the control room. Jack sighed leaning and pulling Rose into his arms. He really didn't want to touch her at the moment, but the Doctor had given him no choice in the matter. Opening the door to the TARDIS, he walked out and headed down to the cells. It was later in the evening the he thought and he only saw Ianto monitoring the rift.

"I am going to put her in the cells. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't escape," Jack told him.

"What did she do?" Ianto wondered, slightly confused. He had been told by Gwen that they had found Rose. Seeing her be carried to the cells was not the happy reunion that Ianto was expecting.

"She tried to take our daughter," Jack spat. Ianto stood, hurrying in front of Jack to open the cell door next to Janets. Jack dropped Rose on the bed, before heading back up towards his office without waiting to make sure that Ianto locked the cell behind him. He was almost to the stairs leading out of the cells when a phone rang. He didn't recognize the ringtone as he turned around rushing back into the cell. He quickly found Rose's phone inside her coat pocket. It continued to ring as he looked at the caller ID.

"Mickey Mouse," He answered the phone happily.

"Captain Cheesecake," Mickey responded immediately. "Is Rose there?"

"She is sleeping at the moment," Jack responded as he left the cell once more.

"Listen to me Jack you can't trust her," Mickey told him.

"I already figure that out," Jack hissed. He heard Mickey swear.

"What did she do?" Mickey questioned.

"She tried to take something close to me," Jack responded vaguely, not wanting to discuss his daughters over the phone. He wasn't sure who was listening in and the last thing he wanted was to unknowingly place his family in danger again.

"Damn it," Mickey swore. "We're too late," Mickey informed someone.

"Who are you talking to?" Jack questioned.

"Jackie, she came here with me to try to get Rose and take her home before she did something stupid," Mickey responded.

"A little too late for that," Jack smirked. He stopped outside of the TARDIS doors. He wanted more than anything to hurry back into the TARDIS and check on the Doctor and his daughters, but he was willing to hear Mickey out. He wasn't sure if he could trust Mickey, yet a part of him did anyways. "Why don't you come by the hub in the morning and we will discuss it?"

"I will be there," Mickey responded. Jack gave him the address, planning on meeting Mickey and Jackie around ten in the morning. That gave him time to try to question Rose before their arrival as well. Hanging up the phone he went straight through the control room and into the medi-bay. The Doctor was back on his bed and was sitting up with Kui'la nestled in one arm and Cerys in the other.

"You're just in time. They both need to be fed," The Doctor told Jack as he entered.

"How is she?" Jack wondered as he crossed over to the bed. He climbed up on it, taking Cerys from the Doctor.

"The TARDIS has confirmed that she is unhurt," The Doctor told Jack. "I've changed her diaper and checked her as well. She doesn't have any bruises or marks and she is too young to realize what happened."

"I spoke to Mickey. He is in this universe with Jackie. They are looking for Rose and he told me not to trust her," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Did he say why?" The Doctor questioned. Jack shook his head no.

"He is coming by the hub tomorrow morning. I am hoping he will tell me more than," Jack replied. The door to the medi-bay opened and Jack tensed, ready to defend his family. He relaxed as Martha entered carrying two bottles. She handed one to each of them, not commenting on Jack's reaction. As soon as the babies were fed and back in the incubator, she was going to try to get them to talk. She was already worried that she might have to place Jack on pills and this incident could be the deciding factor. She watched Jack lean his head against the Doctor's shoulder and the Doctor return the gesture, resting his head against Jacks. They obviously needed a moment just to be a family again. Feeling like she was intruding on their personal life, she left the medi-bay.

Martha really didn't want to break up the suffering family, so she gave them as long as she could. Peeking in every ten minutes or so, she waited until Cerys was done eating and Kui'la had given up on her bottle. She then gave them another ten minutes to snuggle with the babies before she finally went in there. The Doctor saw her coming and narrowed his eyes as he hugged Kui'la tighter to his chest.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but she needs her medication as well as the additional amount of food that she hasn't eaten yet," Martha explained. His eyes narrowed further as he removed his hand from holding Jack so that he could protect the infant with both arms. "Doctor, I'm not going to take her far from you. I am only going to put her into the incubator so that she can rest comfortably."

"Sweetheart, Martha didn't do anything wrong," Jack told the Doctor though Martha couldn't help but notice he hadn't changed his grip on Cerys either.

"I know," The Doctor sighed. Reluctantly he passed Martha his daughter. Martha took her and made sure she was settled before moving the incubator right next to the bed. The Doctor smiled as he was now able to see them clearly while laying down. Feeling a little more confident, Jack kissed Cerys before laying her next to her sister. Martha pulled up a chair next to the bed, then sat down in it.

"We're fine Martha," The Doctor stated. Martha just stared at him. She wasn't going to argue him. She didn't have to as they both knew the words were a lie even as he said them. She just sat there waiting for one of them to speak again. She would have waited all evening if necessary, but unlike the Doctor, Jack didn't mind talking about himself. Leaning back she waited patiently. Five minutes passed before Jack took a deep breath and let it out.

"Actually, I'm not fine," Jack sighed. "All I want to do at the moment is go and get a bottle of whiskey. Then drink until I forget. I can't though, can I? I have a lover who is sick and two infants who need me. Then in the morning I have to interview the woman who tried to kidnap our daughter."

"Why can't you let one of the other's question her?" Martha wondered. She looked at the Doctor to see that he was staring at Jack. His face gave away nothing that he was feeling, except a mild concern for his lover.

"Because I know Rose and I want to be the one to find out why she tried to take Kui'la. I need to understand how she changed from the loving naive girl I once knew into a kidnapping liar," Jack told Martha.

"People change. You changed from the conman I met to the loving father you are today," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack looked at him.

"Only because you made me better," Jack responded. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips. "I hate to think what my life would have been like had I never met you. You change people and make them stronger. Not into people who would willing kidnap a friend's child and then lie about why."

"A lot can happen in two years," The Doctor informed Jack.

"Exactly. You both have been through a lot in the last two years," Martha interrupted turning the subject away from Rose and back to the two of them. "You found strength in each other in order to cope with it. Jack, you just need a little more help. One pill a day for the next few weeks can give you that help. It will make it just a little easier for you to cope with the universe when it doesn't make sense." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the bottle of anti-depressants and handed it to Jack. Jack made a face at it.

"What about him?" He wondered.

"He may need them in the future and I will keep an eye on him. It is you that I am worried about Jack," Martha informed him. Jack looked at the Doctor again out of the corner of his eyes. The Doctor smiled at him leaning close. He would never willingly take an anti-depressant himself, but he would make sure that his lover took the pill. He took the bottle from Jack, opening it. Placing one in his hand he offered the pill to Jack. Jack took it from him and placed it in his mouth. The Doctor pulled him close kissing Jack on the forehead.

"It is just for a little while," The Doctor whispered, kissing him again.

"I know," Jack replied. He felt like a failure for having to take the pills. At least the Doctor wasn't judging him for it. Once the Doctor was healed, Jack would step back and let the Doctor take care of them. Right now, though, he had to continue to be strong for his family.

-DW-

The next morning, Jack headed down to the cells early to speak with Rose. She was already awake by the time he entered, sitting on the bed. She had her arms crossed and seemed bored with her situation.

"Jack?" She asked as he approached the glass. "Why am I in here?"

"Don't you remember?" Jack questioned. Rose shook her head no.

"I was coming to Torchwood to meet you. Then I woke up in this cell with a strange man pushing a tray of food, in through that door." Rose pointed to the small door that allowed them to put food and other things into the cell without opening the main door. Jack glanced at the door for less than a second before turning his eyes back to her. He studied her. "Are you going to let me out?"

"No," Jack informed her as he tried to figure out if she was lying about not remembering.

"Then will you at least tell me why I am in here?" Rose snapped at him.

"You're in here because you tried to do something extremely stupid than lied about it. Your mum and Mickey are on their way and once they get here we will sort it out before I send you back to the other universe. Until then, you are not leaving this cell," Jack told her. Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"I get it now. You're jealous. You know that the Doctor wants me and so you are keeping me in this cell in order to keep me from him," Rose laughed.

"Why should I be jealous when I am the one who has been sharing his bed for almost the last year?" Jack questioned. Her grin faded. "You know you almost had me fooled there for a moment Rose. I was willing to believe you didn't remember, but you're just lying to me again."

"That brat should have been my child, not yours," Rose yelled at him. Jack slammed his fist on the glass making Rose jump back in surprise.

"That child is suffering because of you," Jack told her more calmly than he felt.

"Good," Rose responded. Jack clenched and unclenched his fist several times. He wanted to hit her. He wanted to open the door and let her try to escape, just so he would have a reason to throw her back into the cell. The words of the Doctor filled his mind, telling him he was better than that. Turning he headed out of the cells before he did something that he would regret. Rose wasn't worth it. He could find out what happened from her mum and Mickey in a few hours. He just had to be patient until then.

At nine in the morning, the Doctor was up and out of bed, heading to the shower. Jack had told them what happened in the cells and the Doctor was bristling with anger over the fact Rose had called his daughter a brat and then was happy with the fact Kui'la was hurting. So while it was against Martha's advice she helped him to remove the IV from his arm. She understood that he needed to be there when Mickey and Jackie arrived. He also needed to understand why Rose had attempted to kidnap his child. With Jack supporting him, the two of them showered and dressed. The Doctor in his brown suit and Jack in his military outfit. By ten in the morning, they were both in the hub waiting anxiously for their visitors to arrive. The Doctor was still weaker than he would admit and had taken to standing slumped against the wall while Jack paced the floor in front of him.

"They're here," Ianto called out from where he was watching the CCTV. Jack stopped his pacing to take the Doctor's hand in his as the Doctor stood up straight. Together they walked to the visitor's entrance going out to meet them. Over the past two years, Jackie had changed very little. Mickey, on the other hand, had a confidence about him that filled the room. It made the Doctor smile, even if he still thought of Mickey as an idiot, it was obvious that he had grown up in the other universe.

"Mickey, Jackie it is good to see you," The Doctor told them softly. His tone didn't reflect his words and Jack watched as the two of them exchanged glances.

"Doctor!" Jackie smiled. She came forward wrapping her arms around him. The Doctor hugged her back laying his head on her shoulder. Jackie had been the closest thing he had to having a mother again and while he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had actually missed her. "Oh, you've put weight."

"Oi," He exclaimed leaning back as Jack chuckled.

"It is a good thing. You were always far to skinny," Jackie informed him. He turned to pout at Jack, but Jack laughed again. He kissed the Doctor softly on the cheek.

"You look fine," Jack promised him.

"That explains a lot," Mickey spoke up.

"What does?" Jack wondered in confusion.

"You two," Mickey responded. Jack narrowed his eyes still confused.

"If you would follow me, there is cake as well as tea and coffee in the conference room," Ianto told them, making his presence known.

"Tea sounds lovely," Jackie agreed starting after Ianto. She grabbed Mickey's arm, looping her own around it. Mickey allowed himself to be pulled along as he looked at the technology in the hub. The Doctor took Jack's hand as they followed the others. They sat down near each other and the Doctor helped himself to a big slice of cake. None of the other's ate as they waited for Ianto to serve the coffee and tea. Once everyone's drinks had been served, Ianto excused himself.

"What has my Rose done? You said that she tried to take something close to you. Did you mean the Doctor?" Jackie questioned as soon as Ianto was gone.

"No, I didn't mean him. We'll get to exactly what happened in a little while. First I want to know why does our being a couple make sense for her behavior?" Jack wondered picking up their conversation right where they left off.

"It's a long story," Mickey told him.

"We've got plenty of time," Jack responded. It wasn't completely true, though. While he wasn't worried about the girls, as they were safe in Martha's care, he was worried about the Doctor. The Doctor should have been laying in bed healing, not sitting at the conference table eating cake. Still the Doctor seemed fine at the moment, so he would keep an eye on him to make sure he remained alright. Mickey took a deep breath.

"It started about four years ago. The day that she met you, Doctor. Rose changed that day. She went from being my girlfriend and working in the shops to traveling with you. She would come home from those trips telling us what she had done and the places she had seen. She loved you, but you always kept her at arm's length. Then you changed," Mickey started.

"Regenerated," The Doctor clarified for Jack. Jack nodded, motioning for Mickey to go on.

"After you regenerated, Rose called you her boyfriend. She would come back telling us of all the places you took her and how you almost kissed her," Jackie filled in. Mickey nodded looking slightly disgusted.

"Than she got trapped in the other universe. Her first few weeks there, all she could talk about was getting back to you. She claimed that she was pregnant with your child," Mickey went on.

"I never touched her," The Doctor squeaked interrupting them. He looked at Jack frantically. "Jack I never..."

"It's alright. Just calm down," Jack cooed, even as he seethed as well.

"She never let us examine her, though, and after the beach she claimed she lost it. After that she threw herself into her work at Torchwood, trying to find a way back to you. She worked day and night on the dimension cannon even when she was told to abandon the project out of fear that it could cause the universes to collapse. For months it didn't work, then one day it suddenly started to. At the same time the stars started to go out in the night sky," Mickey explained. He paused to take a drink of his coffee.

"Pete forbid her from using it again. He even had it disassembled to keep her from using it and locked it away. We didn't know it at the time, but she had a second one made at the same time and secured away. She left Torchwood due to personal differences as we rushed to stop the damage she had caused," Mickey advised them.

"And the entire time she was jumping between the universes," Jack concluded from the information.

"She wouldn't have been able to jump straight here, though," The Doctor pointed out. "She would have to keep trying for months, adjusting the coordinates until she found the right universe. I have been to some of them. There are universes where the laws of physic's were created by a mad man and others that are so dangerous that the Time Lord's sealed them away."

"She didn't care. She was coming home with strange bruises and cuts on her face and body. When I asked her about them she just told me she had fell or she had got in a fight with someone. I noticed, though, I did when she came home one night with her clothes baggy. I said to her, Rose you better not be pregnant. She told me not to worry about it," Jack informed them.

"Was she?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know. Next time I saw her was a week later and she had lost weight," Jackie answered. They all looked at the Doctor.

"Time works differently when moving between the universes. What could have been a week or more to her, could have only been five minutes to the rest of us. It is possible that she could have become pregnant and had the child while jumping between the universes," The Doctor answered. He felt a little sorry for Rose, understanding what it was like to become pregnant as the result of rape. He at least had Jack to stand by his side and support him while Rose had nobody.

"Pete, figured she was up to something and had me follow her. It took awhile, but I managed to find the second dimension cannon. When I arrived she had found this universe and was trying to get the time right. I tried to stop her, but she jumped before I could. I went straight back to Pete and it was agreed that we were to come her and bring her home. We considered just leaving her, but by then it was too late to reverse the damage she had caused. The stars are still going out and we don't know how to fix it," Mickey told them.

"I can help you. I can use the TARDIS to travel between the universes and find out what caused your universe to collapse. It will be a few days, as I can't move the TARDIS right now," The Doctor informed them.

"That's fine as long as I can get back to Pete and Tony. We have a doctor on the other side waiting to take Rose in his care as soon as we arrive," Jackie explained.

"What about you Mickey?" Jack wondered.

"I'm not going back. There is nothing for me in that universe now that my Gran died," Mickey answered. "Now we've explained what happened to Rose. Tell us what did Rose do?"

The Doctor let Jack tell them the story. Jack started with the valiant and explained to them what had been happening in this universe since they left. He told them briefly about the Doctor and him becoming a couple, then went on to explain the babies and their early birth. Nothing he told them, though, prepared them to hear that Rose tried to kidnap the weaker of the two babies.

"Where is she?" Jackie wondered angrily.

"Down in the cells," Jack told her. "Ianto can take you there." Jackie stormed out of the room.

"Rose Marion Tyler, how could you do such a horrible thing. I raised you better than that," They heard her yelling a moment later. All three of them collectively winced at her screaming. While none of them felt sorry for Rose, they were all relieved they weren't on the receiving end of her lecture.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next half an hour, Jack watched on as the Doctor began to fade. It started simply enough with a single yawn, progressing to him laying his head down on Jack's shoulder as he tried to stay awake. The teacup tipped in his hand, spilling the warm liquid across the table as his eyes closed for just a moment. He forced them open again frowning at the mess he made.

"Jack my tea," He whined. Mickey covered his mouth to keep from chuckling as Jack turned his head and kissed the Doctor softly on the top of his.

"I will get you a new cup, but I think it is about time we head back to the medi-bay," Jack suggested. The Doctor scowled at him.

"I don't need to be in the medi-bay," He argued. He glanced quickly at Mickey as he forced his eyes open wider. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and rest, but he always tried not to show any weakness when Mickey was around. He had to be faster, stronger and overall fine, despite any pain or sadness he was feeling.

"No, but the girls do. I think it is about time we went back and helped Martha with their feeding and nappy changes," Jack told him, giving him an out.

"Okay," The Doctor agreed standing up. Jack stood with him. "Do you want to come and meet our daughters?"

"You trust me around your children?" Mickey asked in surprise.

"No," The Doctor admitted. "Jack trusts you, though and that will have to be enough for now." The Doctor started forward not caring if Mickey was following them. He leaned heavily on Jack as they went through the hub, into the TARDIS, and down the short corridor to the medi-bay. As he entered it, he loosened his tie, letting Jack help with his jacket. By the time he climbed up on his bed, he was shirtless, wearing just his trousers with no belt nor shoes. He smacked his lips sleepily as Jack tucked him into bed. Next to the bed, Martha had set up a new bag of saline, filled with the antibiotics the Doctor needed. Rather than arguing her, he held out his arm for Martha to place the IV.

"Hello, my name's Mickey and you are," Mickey flirted upon seeing Martha.

"Stop it," The Doctor sighed forcing his eyes open.

"Martha," she told him blushing slightly over the attention Mickey was giving her.

"Can't he say hello?" Jack wondered the Doctor rolled his eyes towards his lover.

"Don't you start," He warned him. Jack leaned down putting his lips almost against the Doctor's.

"All he is doing is saying hello," Jack whispered. He pushed his lips firmly to the Doctor's kissing him before the Doctor could respond. The Doctor kissed him back, glancing towards Mickey and Martha as he did. He broke the kiss quickly by turning his head away from Jack. Jack didn't push it, realizing that he made him uncomfortable, while they had kissed many times in front of Martha it was completely different for the two of them to be kissing so passionately in front of Mickey. He sat up more, not ready to go to sleep yet, despite how tired he was feeling.

"Can I feed Kui'la?" He questioned Martha.

"I just fed her not too long ago. I am sure she could do with a nappy change and a cuddle, though," Martha informed him. Reaching into the incubator she carefully got out the tiny baby. Mickey couldn't help his gasp of shock.

"That is the one that Rose tried to take?" He asked looking at the tiny baby. Not only was she small, due to her Time Lord energy she was also very lithe looking in general, like her father. The Doctor nodded as he pulled her close to his chest, setting her upon the bare skin. Jack picked up the second child holding her out to Mickey.

"And this one is Cerys," Jack told him. Mickey took a step back.

"I'm not good with babies," Mickey responded.

"I am. Oh give her here," Jackie said as she entered the medi-bay. Jack glanced at the Doctor, who nodded. Jackie didn't notice as she took Cerys from Jack cuddling her.

"How did it go with Rose?" Mickey wondered.

"They are holding her unfairly and starving her," Jackie responded summarizing her conversation with Rose.

"I assure you Jackie, we haven't been starving her," Jack spoke up as the Doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know that. It is never her fault. She will be home soon enough and I will contact Pete to make sure she gets the medical help that she needs," Jackie informed them as she cuddled Cerys close to her. She sat down on the bed next to the Doctor's to look closer at the baby. "You are a sweetheart. Makes me miss my Tony."

"How old is Tony," Jack wondered as he watched the Doctor's head falling back, his eyes closing. He moved closer to the bed, ready to take Kui'la if necessary.

"Three," Jackie responded. They all looked at the Doctor as a soft snore escaped in reply. Jack chuckled, he took Kui'la off the Doctor's chest and held her for a moment.

"As you can see, he is still sicker than he wants to let on. We will get you back to the other universe to be reunited with your son, but my first concern is him and our daughters. I am not going to let him move the TARDIS if it puts any of them in danger," Jack explained.

"Rose will be taken care of while she is down in the cells?" Jackie questioned.

"Three meals a day and you can visit her whenever you want to," Jack responded.

"Then we can wait," Jackie told him. It was nice to hear that Jackie was agreeing with him, even if he hadn't really gave her a choice. He meant what he said, he wasn't going to let the Doctor take them back if they were in danger. The other universe could disappear entirely as far as Jack was concerned as long as the Doctor didn't know. He looked at his sleeping lover, he now just had to convince the Doctor it was alright to wait.

-DW-

During the next week, a few things changed. The Doctor was released from the medi-bay as a patient though he still spent his nights in their caring for their daughters. Cerys was still holding her own and Martha was planning on releasing her within another week as long as she continued to do well. Kui'la, on the other hand, continued to struggle. She wasn't gaining weight as quickly as her sister and still required to have her meal supplemented by the tube. Though the babies were only a week apart in conception and born the same day, the Doctor came to the conclusion that it was Cerys human side that allowed her to be born early while Kui'la being a full Time Lord struggled with the shorter time period. Still, everyone involved in her care was hopeful that she would go on to live a completely normal life, despite her difficult beginning.

During that week, Mickey also signed on as the newest member of Torchwood. When Jack first started Torchwood three, he never imagined having a team larger than three or four members. Now he had five, plus the Doctor, even if he really didn't count. He did his own projects around the hub and Jack was under no illusion that he was the Doctor's boss or had any say in the projects. Then there was Martha who was talking about switching over full time in order to help with the care of the twins and to take over the medical side of the Torchwood staff so that Owen could focus on the lab work. Jack didn't tell the Doctor that one of the reasons she was eager to leave UNIT was so that she could be closer to Mickey and that he had already found them in a closet together. Not that he was looking, nor did he offer to join in and get slapped.

Both Martha and Owen took time out of their days to speak with Rose for an hour at a time in the morning and the evening. They both took notes, comparing the information that they received. It quickly became obvious that Rose was lying to them and playing games. She would tell Owen a story about her childhood, then turn around and tell Martha a story that contradicted the first. In the course of the week, she had claimed to have broken both her legs, her arms, and her wrist before she was ten to Owen, while telling Martha she had never broken a bone in her life but had sprained her ankle when she was eleven. During one memorable session, she spoke of all the times and places that Jack had forced himself upon her when they traveled together on the TARDIS and kept the story up for the next session.

"Now apparently I slept with her also," Jack seethed as he watched her lying on the CCTV to Owen. He looked over at the Doctor who was taking a rare break from tending their daughters. He had been working hard on the rift manipulator but had turned his attention to the CCTV at Rose's words.

"He drug me to the Doctor's room and made me lay on his bed. I tried to fight him, but he told me that if I kept it up, he told me he would kill me," Rose sobbed, her voice cracking as she spoke. There were no tears in her eyes even if she kept trying to wipe them away. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jack as he moved closer to the monitor.

"She might not be lying after all," The Doctor whispered to himself finally.

"So you believe that I raped her," Jack questioned him.

"No, but I believe that something did happen to her when she was jumping between the universes. She isn't the same woman that I left on that beach three years ago, she is older and almost seems separated from her emotions. It is possible that she is telling us the only way that she knows how. By making it sound like a lie so that she doesn't have to relive what happened to her," The Doctor explained to Jack. He stared at the screen as Rose went quiet.

"Are you ever going to let me out of here?" Rose questioned Owen.

"Not until we are ready to transport you back to the other universe," Owen replied. Rose stormed over to the glass that separated her from Owen. She raised her fist as if she were going to hit it, then changed her mind.

"I still don't understand why you are keeping me prisoner. I came here to talk to the Doctor and then Jack lied to have me locked away. I can't believe you would even listen to him after everything he has done. He is a con artist and it is only a matter of time before you lose your life defending him. I can help you stop him, you just have to let me out," Rose begged Owen. Owen didn't move to open the cell door. He had heard this from her every single session from the beginning. He had even discussed it with Jack. Jack didn't deny that he had once been a conman, but Owen trusted Jack with his life and nothing Rose had told him had changed his mind. "Please, he is going to kill me if you don't."

"Rose, we've already discussed this. You are in this cell because you tried to kidnap a child and the Doctor and Jack are only trying to help you. Now if you don't have anything else to say that isn't regarding Jack, I am going to inform Ianto that it is time for your supper," Owen told her as he looked at his watch. They had gone over their usual hour as she spoke about Jack.

"Please, listen to me," Rose cried out as Owen stood. She yelled for him to listen as he headed up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, though, she stopped. Looking at the camera, she blew it a kiss before skipping over to her bed.

"How soon can we move her?" Jack questioned as he clenched his fist.

"I am not taking the babies between the universes. I will set up a place in the lab next to the autopsy room, that can be used as a temporary neonatal unit for Kui'la. Once that is done, we will take Rose back to the second universe," The Doctor answered. Standing up he headed to the door.

-DW-

It took the Doctor only two days to set up the room, as he worked long hours and moved stuff off of the TARDIS. Martha agreed to stay behind and care for the babies while their fathers dealt with Rose. The Doctor was reluctant to leave even for a short time. He was going to have to be very careful not to skip time for more than and even that seemed to long to him. He actually found himself despising Rose for making him leave his babies, regardless of how short of a time it was.

"Ready?" Jack questioned as he entered the lab. The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting cuddling both babies close to his chest.

"I don't want to go," He whispered. Jack moved over to the chair, kneeling down next to the Doctor.

"I don't want to either Doc. We can leave Rose locked in the cells until she dies of old age, if that is what you want. I think we should take her back and let her get the help she needs, though. What do you think?" Jack questioned. The Doctor sighed. Jack was right, even if he didn't want him to be. Reluctantly, he put their daughters down, then headed to the TARDIS. Slowly, he walked around the controls setting the coordinates. As he did, Jack came on with Ianto and Rose. She was standing between the two of them, with her hands cuffed behind her back and her ankles shackled together. Mickey followed with Jackie. Tosh and Owen were staying behind in the hub to help Martha out if she needed it.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he held tightly to Rose's arm.

"Let's get this over with," The Doctor replied without his usual enthusiasm. Glaring at Rose, he threw the handbrake and braced himself. Jack saw the movement and managed to grab the railing just in time as everyone else was thrown to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

"Doctor," Jack drew out his name as he helped Mickey back to his feet and then grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her roughly up. The Doctor looked at him innocently.

"Behave," He scolded the TARDIS as he ran his hand along her controls with a small smile. Jack shook his head.

"I'm hurt," Rose cried out angrily. Jack turned his attention to her to see that she had, in fact, bruised herself on the grating as she fell. It was only a tiny bruise that wasn't even dark, but Rose kept on crying as though she had lost her arm. "First you take me prisoner for no reason, then you starve me, now you have caused me to hurt myself. When my father hears about this."

"He will probably reward them," Mickey interrupted her. She glared at him, her mouth snapping closed in annoyance. Mickey smiled back at her.

"Just wait until I get free Mickey Smith. I will make you regret the day I ever met you," Rose snapped at him angrily, no longer trying to pretend that she was nice.

"He probably already does," Jack answered. Rose looked at him and spat. Jack didn't even think about it as he raised his hand as if to strike her.

"Enough," The Doctor yelled at the three of them from the controls. All three paused. "Rose, shush. Mickey take Rose to the other side of the TARDIS and if she speaks again she is going into the cells. Jack lower your hand and then go wash up."

"You can't lock me up again," Rose began to argue as Jack stormed angrily out of the room.

"Mickey if you go down the corridor, take the first right you will see a set of stairs. At the bottom is a cell," The Doctor informed Mickey. Rose fought Mickey as he started towards the corridors with her. Mickey picked her up as if she weighed nothing and threw her over his shoulder.

"You should have listened to him, sweetheart. Don't worry when we get back to our universe, Pete and I will get you the help you need," Jackie reassured her daughter as she followed them out of the room. Once he was alone in the control room, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair to the back of his neck rubbing it. He was going to be happy when he had his TARDIS back to himself and could take care of his babies.

-DW-

Jack entered the room he shared with the Doctor heading to the bathroom. He went inside it, turned on the water and washed his hands, then splashed the cool water on his face. Leaning on the sink, he stared at himself in the mirror as he tried to collect himself. He had come closer than he wanted to admit to striking Rose today. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him again. He had to be better than that for the sake of his lover and their daughters. The sound of metal clanking in the sink startled him out of his thoughts.

Jack's blood ran cold as he looked at the golden ring lying in the basin of the sink. He hadn't seen nor thought of the ring ever since he flushed it down the loo as those months back. He picked it up in his hand turning to drop it down the trash chute to the incinerator. As he opened the chute, though, he slipped the ring onto his finger. Closing the chute again, he finished washing his hands before making his way back out to the control room. Upon entering it, he saw the Doctor looking at the monitor.

"Have we landed yet?" He asked as he moved closer to him.

"No," The Doctor told him. "We can't land. The Earth is gone."

"What do you mean the Earth is gone?" Jack wondered. The Doctor gave him a look like he was stupid.

"I mean that we should have landed on the alternate Dårlig_Ulv_Stranden, but there is nothing here," The Doctor explained. Jack went over to the doors and pulled them open looking out into the black night of the universe.

"You must have gotten the coordinates wrong," Jack informed him. The Doctor glared at him.

"It should have been right here," The Doctor argued. He flopped down on the captain's seat. "Now I will never be able to take her home."

"Hey, don't think like that. We will find the Earth and return it to its rightful place. Is there anyone or anything that you can think of asking for help?" Jack wondered as he sat down next to the Doctor. He kissed the Doctor on the side of the head and the Doctor smiled.

"If we were in the correct universe I can think of several groups who could help. Here, I am not sure who I can trust," The Doctor answered. He stood up heading to the controls. When he first left Gallifrey all those years ago, he had to learn who he could trust as he traveled the universe. He could do that again here. Setting the coordinates for the same as the Shadow Proclamation's planet as in their universe, he pulled the handbrake.

As he did the TARDIS shook violently, causing Jack to fall off of the captain's chair. He smashed into the jar that sat next to the controls with the Doctor's hand floating in it. He heard glass breaking and the feeling of it digging into his hand as it did. He cried out removing the glass from his hand, blood pouring into his palm. He looked up to see the Doctor's hand laying in front of him. He sat up, looking at the hand as it seemed to call out to him.

"Jack don't," The Doctor cried out as he reached out to pick up the hand. It was too late, though, Jack felt as though he had been struck by lightening. He screamed as it surged through his veins and out the ends of his fingers and toes. His world was quickly reduced to nothing but an orange light and the pain that filled him. Darkness overran his senses and just before he gave into death, he heard the Master laughing.

The Doctor watched on in horror as Jack's body jerked and writhed as though he were having a seizure. A yellow light was glowing from the hand that the Doctor kept in the jar and the hand was no longer a hand but growing into the full body of a man. The Doctor had grabbed Jack's legs, pulling him back from the hand the moment he touched it, but it was too late. The damage had already been done. As Jack went still, the Doctor reached down putting his fingers to Jack's neck. He was alive, but his heart beat was very weak and he had yet to draw a breath in. As carefully as he could, he rolled Jack up onto his side into the recovery position, holding him in place.

"Come on Jack breathe," He begged. Relief filled him as Jack took a small breath followed by another. He took off his jacket, folding it to place under Jack's head. He needed to get him back to Martha, but he also needed to find the missing Earth. Jack would recover regardless of whether or not he hated to see his lover suffer. Was it really worth the risk of taking him back to the other universe while the Earth was missing and possibly billions of lives were at risk? He debated with himself which path to take as he heard another's footsteps in the control room.

"Still worried about your pet Theta?" He heard the Master taunt him. He looked up at him to see a man who looked like him standing there naked. The man had the Master's eye's though and also there was a hardness to his face that the Doctor was sure he didn't have.

"You should put clothes on," The Doctor replied as he turned his full attention back to Jack. He gently caressed the side of his lover's head, dropping a kiss on it.

"Isn't that sweet. You love your pet. It will be a shame when I drop him into a supernova," The Master sneered. The Doctor stood up, placing himself between Jack and the Master.

"You won't touch him," The Doctor snipped at his old friend. "Now stop embarrassing yourself Koschei. The wardrobe is in the same place as before you should go and get dressed."

"Don't call me that," The Master raised his hand to strike the Doctor, but the Doctor stood his ground. The Master may have knocked him down to a shell of his former self aboard the Valiant, but they were on his TARDIS now. He had his lover laying injured on the floor to protect and two babies in the other universe waiting for him to come home. He would also stop at nothing to make sure that the Master never saw the children and was kept as far away from them as possible. The Doctor wondered if the Master knew that he had impregnated the both of them. The energy transfer would not have allowed the transfer of memories and so the Master's memories would end when the ring was made. The Doctor smiled to himself, the children were safe. He sent a telepathic message to the TARDIS to hide the nursery and any evidence of the children from the Master and she hummed her agreement.

"Doctor what is going on here. How come there are two of you?" Mickey asked as he came back into the room.

"Don't be foolish I look nothing like him," The Master scoffed. He looked startled as he moved his hand to his chest. "I've only got one heart. That is disgusting, I am part human with only one heart."

"Good," Jack laughed as he came back around. He had been awake long enough to figure out the Master was back and hearing he was part human amused him to no end. He took the ring off and threw it as hard as he could away from himself. It fell through the grating of the TARDIS, clanking all the way down. Just that simple act left him feeling weak and he wanted to curl up and sleep for the next few years.

"You should not have done that," The Master hissed. He reached down for Jack and the Doctor grabbed his hand, moving it away.

"I said you are not going to touch him," The Doctor snapped. "Mickey will you please help Jack to our room. He needs to sleep until I can get him back to Martha."

"Sure," Mickey responded. He leaned down and helped Jack to stand. Jack leaned heavily against him, unable to take his own weight.

"I'm not leaving the Doctor," Jack argued as he didn't move.

"I'll be fine," The Doctor reassured Jack. He kissed him again on the head. "Please go and lay down. I will come in a little while to check on you."

"Ten minutes or I am coming back," Jack insisted. The Doctor nodded. Not trusting the Doctor to follow through, Jack allowed Mickey to help him out of the room, leaning on the wall right out of the Doctor's view. The Doctor walked over to the controls, hitting buttons as he sent he continued on his way to the Shadow Proclamation. The Master reached out and flicked a switch at random. The Doctor didn't even yell at him, as he moved around the controls, putting the switch back into place. The Master moved so that he trapped the Doctor between the controls and his body. The Doctor turned around to glare at him, continuing to stand his ground.

"The other's on Gallifrey would be so disappointed to see you now. Not that they weren't already but look at you sharing a room with a human. Letting him touch you, has he touched you Theta?" The Master ran his hand down to the Doctor's groin. The Doctor shuddered at the unwelcome contact and pushed him away.

"You don't get to touch me there anymore," The Doctor informed the Master sternly.

"Oi, leave him alone," Jack yelled coming back into the room. He had a gun drawn and the Doctor shook his head.

"I can handle this Jack," He responded as he eyed the gun. "You know I don't like guns aboard my TARDIS."

"Just be happy I had Mickey bring it," Jack replied. He used the gun to motion the Master further away from the Doctor.

"What are you going to do, kill me? You better hope I don't regenerate before you are finished or I am going to take great pleasure in listening to you scream," The Master taunted. Jack leveled the gun to the Master's chest.

"I don't know, with only one heart I think you're on the losing end this time," Jack smirked as the Master cursed at him. "Mickey I want you to handcuff him so that we can take him down to the cells. He can keep Rose company for awhile."

"So this is what you have been reduced to. You should be ashamed to call yourself a Time Lord. The council was right to banish you, but they should have left you on your precious Earth," the Master spat at the Doctor. Mickey handcuffed him and dragged him out of the room, Jack following slowly behind him with the gun. The TARDIS had moved the cells closer so Jack wouldn't have to walk that far, and the door next to Rose's was open. They put the Master into it and locked the door tightly behind him. Going back to the control room, Jack saw the Doctor sitting on the Captain's chair. He was trying hard not to let the Master's words get to him, but he felt like the lost child on Gallifrey again as he was yelled at by the Elders for running away from the Untempered Schism. They informed his parents that he would never be a good Time Lord because he wasn't loomed like the others. After 900 years he thought those words wouldn't hurt anymore, but he was wrong.

"Come here," Jack said, sitting down next to his bond partner. He pulled the Doctor close to him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack holding him tightly as he rested his head against Jack's chest. "Please don't forget that no matter what happens I love you and I will always be here for you."

"I love you too, Jack," The Doctor whispered. Jack rested his head on top of the Doctor's as he continued to hold him close. They would be arriving at the Shadow Proclamation soon and then he would have to save Earth. For now, though, he could take comfort in his lover's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

As they landed at the Shadow Proclamation, it was immediately clear that this place wasn't what the Doctor expected. There was no sign of the Judoon anywhere, instead the Kahler's were in charge of the space station. Cyborgs stood with guns aimed at the TARDIS and a woman in a long white dress stood with them.

"You will exit the vehicle with your hands raised or we will enter by force," She called out. Jack looked at the Doctor as they stared at the monitor. The Doctor's fingers were moving along the keyboard as he tried to hack their system for information.

"I think we should leave," Jack told the Doctor as he leaned back, watching the Doctor work.

"I agree and we will in just a mom," The Doctor replied. His words were cut off as the Kahlers opened fire on the TARDIS. She rocked violent, knocking the Doctor into Jack. "They're shooting at my TARDIS."

"Get us out of here now," Jack snapped.

"I will once I finish gathering the information I need," The Doctor argued. Alarms sounded outside the door, the station turning red. Outside the Kahler had abandoned shooting at the TARDIS and were now trying to break their way in through the doors. The Doctor leaned over, securing them with a flick of a switch.

"What is going on?" Mickey wondered as he rushed into the room.

"We are being shot at because apparently the Shadow Proclamation doesn't like it when you hack their computers," Jack explained. The Doctor smiled at Mickey and went back to typing.

"Got it," He cried out happily. Reaching over he pulled the handbrake and the gunshots ceased as the TARDIS went on her way. The Doctor quickly got her out of the time vortex, setting her to orbit a small moon as he analyzed the information he had received. The TARDIS displayed the information on her monitor, scrolling it faster than Jack could read for her thief. The Doctor didn't talk as he read and communicated with the TARDIS telepathically. Jack watched on and it was clear by the way the Doctor's face had turned into a scowl by the time he looked away that the information he had found wasn't good. He mumbled something in Gallifreyan then ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did she do now?" Jack wondered as he watched.

"About two years ago, the Shadow Agency noticed that stars were beginning to go out in the Milky Way Galaxy. While this was nothing new, as stars die, they noticed that it was happening to healthy stars that still had long estimated life spans. They began to investigate the stars dying and over time, linked it back to Earth, specifically Torchwood. They infiltrated the building and found the Void Cannon. They ordered Pete to have it destroyed and he listened to them not knowing that Rose had hidden a second one. They left Earth and soon the stars were going out again, this time at a much faster rate. They returned and soon Torchwood was under investigation, but they couldn't find another cannon," The Doctor explained to Jack.

"Because Rose had hidden it," Jack interrupted to show that he was listening. The Doctor nodded.

"We know that Pete sent Mickey after Rose and he traced her to our universe. I don't know how long ago that was for them, but in this universe over a month has passed since that day. During that month, the Earth disappeared. Several of their operatives were on Earth at the time and they lost communication with them. They sent a second team to investigate and found that the Earth was gone. Because of the Void Cannon not being shut down as instructed, they have chosen not to look for the lost planet," The Doctor informed Jack.

"That is billions of lives that are lost. They can't ignore the entire planet for one person's decision," Jack argued.

"They can and they have. Finding Earth is not a priority for them. Since Earth's disappearance, the stars have stopped going out and so the Shadow Agency is willing to let it stay missing." The Doctor sat down hard in the captain's chair.

"Isn't there a way to make them change their minds?" Jack questioned as he sat down next to the Doctor.

"Not without giving them definitive proof that humans are important to this universe. I have seen humans at the end of our universe, but I don't know for sure that they will follow the same path here and I can't risk taking the TARDIS that far in time again. Especially not here," The Doctor sighed.

"So how do we find Earth?" Jack wondered. The Doctor glanced at him.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "We can go back and examine the space where Earth is supposed to be, but without additional help from the Agency or even a place to start it is going to be hard to find just one missing planet Jack. It could be anywhere in the Universe or in time. It could even be in an alternate universe because of the Void Cannon," The Doctor explained. He looked forward again as he leaned his head on Jack's shoulder. "The best thing to do would be to go back to our universe and shut the gaps before our Earth goes missing as well."

"We can't do that, though," Jack told him. The Doctor didn't answer him right away as he considered his words. It would be easy to forget about this universe and return to their own. He wasn't responsible for cleaning up Rose's messes, especially when he just wanted to go home to his daughters. He sighed. How could he face them and tell them that he had let billions of people perish because he just wanted to go home?

"I know," He replied at last. He was trying not to think about the fact that he had called Torchwood his home. He would worry about that later. Right now he had a planet to save.

It was a quick jump to take the TARDIS back to where the Earth was supposed to be. The Doctor stayed in the control room, scanning the empty space looking for any clue to where the Earth may have gone. If there was any trace of a trail to follow the TARDIS should be able to find it. Or at the very least she should be able to find the remains of the Earth if it was destroyed for its failure to cooperate in the destruction of the dimension cannon. Jack meanwhile let the Doctor work, choosing instead to head down to the cells to check on the prisoners.

Rose was in the first cell as you entered the room. She was sitting on the bed, glaring at her mother who was sitting across from her. The Master was in the second cell and he was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Jack had no illusions that the Master was actually asleep but instead was hoping they would let their guard down so that he could escape. Jack had no plans on letting him out or allowing him to touch the Doctor ever again. The thought that he had while on the safety of the TARDIS angered Jack to the depths of his soul.

"Is everything going alright down here?" Jack questioned Jackie.

"Yes, she hasn't spoken since she was moved to these cells. That one there tried to taunt her when he first arrived, but the room went quiet so that we could no longer hear him. After he laid down on the bed and has been pretending to sleep," Jackie explained to him.

"Are you sure he isn't really asleep?" Jack asked her even though he shared the same thought. Jackie nodded.

"He keeps opening his eyes when he thinks I am not watching. She played the same games when she was younger and I am sure that Tony will do the same. Speaking of Tony, have we arrived on Earth yet. Mickey said that we had been delayed, but he won't tell me why," Jackie informed him. Jack glanced quickly to Mickey. Mickey's face gave nothing away. Jack took a deep breath.

"The Earth is missing Jackie," He told her.

"What do you mean the Earth is missing?" Jackie snipped.

"I mean that we took the TARDIS to where the Earth is supposed to be located, but upon trying to land we found it was gone. We went to the Shadow Proclamation to try to find clues, but they aren't looking for the Earth due to Rose failing to stop the dimension cannon when asked. The Doctor right now is looking for any clues about where the Earth has gone," Jack explained to her.

"And what if he doesn't find any?" Jackie fretted. She was worried about her family and the friends that she had made on that planet since arriving there several years back.

"We will do everything in our power to get you back to your husband and son, I promise." Jack wrapped his arms around her and Jackie held him tightly. He held her for a minute before heading back up the stairs to check on the Doctor. He wasn't immediately in sight as Jack entered. He started to head back to the corridors when the Doctor spoke up.

"There is nothing Jack. No clues, no trails, no fragments of the Earth, nor anything else that would suggest what happened to it. I am not giving up, but we have to return to our universe for now. The TARDIS needs to refuel on the rift before this universe kills her again," The Doctor explained. He stood up, not looking at Jack as he walked around the console, setting the coordinates to go home. He felt as he was letting the billions of people in this universe down, but he had no choice. If the TARDIS died, all hope of saving them would be lost forever.

He landed the TARDIS on the rift outside of Torchwood. It had been just over five hours for the people inside the building since they left. He was eager to get back down to the makeshift neonatal room and check on his babies. First things first they had to take care of the prisoners. Much to the Doctor's dismay, Jack called Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto to meet them outside of the building with guns to keep the Master from being able to escape. As he waited at the TARDIS door, Jack saw an unfamiliar red-headed man with a little red-headed boy walking beside him, come out of Torchwood. They stood off to the side as the rest of the team came on board.

"Who are they?" Jack questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough," Gwen told him. All of them went down to the cells. Much to his team's credit, not one of them questioned why they were escorting a man who looked like the Doctor down to the Torchwood cells. Instead they kept guard as Jack shackled the Master's hands and feet together and put Ianto and Mickey to hold his arms as they walked. He followed behind them with a gun pointed at the Master's head and Owen had one pointed at his left heart. The Doctor followed behind them with Rose and Jackie. Tosh held Rose's arms as they all exited into the bright Cardiff day.

"Mummy," The little boy yelled. He broke away from the man as he sprinted towards Jackie.

"Tony," She cried out. She broke off from the group, dropping to her knees to catch her son as he flung himself into her arms. She kissed him all over his head as Pete came over to join them. Picking Tony up in her arms as she stood, she pressed her mouth to Pete's kissing him passionately.

"And you really want to save these people Theta?" The Master asked as his face turned to a scowl at the open display of affection between the two of them.

"Yes," The Doctor answered immediately. The group continued on, taking the prisoners the quickest path possible down to the cells. They secured the Master in the first cell next to Janet and then took Rose to the furthest cell from him. Jack left Mickey down in the cells with a gun and orders to shoot the Master if he tried to talk to Rose. Dismissing the group, he wasn't surprised to find that the Doctor was no longer with them. It wasn't hard to find him as Jack headed straight to the neonatal room. Sure enough the Doctor was in there, both babies already in his arms as he sat rocking them slowly in the rocking chair. Jack crossed the room, leaning over to kiss the three of them on the heads.

"How are they?" Jack questioned.

"The same as when we left," The Doctor answered. "Martha took good care of them while we were gone." He kissed Cerys on the head then handed her up to her Papa. Jack took her, cuddling her close.

"We need to find out how Pete got here and ask him if he knows anything about Earth's disappearance," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Can't it wait a little while?" The Doctor whined. Jack looked down at his bond partner and lover. He didn't need the bond to know that the Doctor was feeling distressed over the thought of having to leave his daughters again so soon.

"Of course it can," Jack replied immediately. The Doctor smiled as he cuddled Kui'la closer to himself. Jack handed him Cerys and the Doctor held them both to his chest as he closed his eyes. Jack could hear the Doctor humming a faint tune that he had heard before. He didn't know the words but the Doctor had told him the song was a lullaby from Gallifrey and older than the Time Lords. The song could no longer be easily translated, but was a sad lullaby of being separated from the ones that you loved. However, no matter what happened they would always be reunited one day among the stars. Jack had asked him how it was a lullaby. The Doctor didn't have an answer for him but argued that the Earth's lullaby's were not any better.

Jack sat down against the wall, watching the three of them rock slowly. The babies fell asleep first, but it didn't take long for the Doctor's own breathing to even out and the rocking to stop as he drifted off to sleep as well. Jack didn't have the heart to move or wake him, instead he stayed close to protect and watch over his family as they slept.


	21. Chapter 21

After a little while, Jack stood up again. He carefully took Kui'la out of the Doctor's arms. He changed her nappy and laid her to rest inside the incubator before taking Cerys in his arms. He settled down against the wall holding his daughter against his chest. She was sleeping peacefully still and he felt nothing but love for the little one. It amazed him how quickly he had gone from not being sure he wanted her due to who her father was to loving her unconditionally. Still he couldn't help but remember that her conception and birth was due to an act of hate. He would try his best never to let that affect his attitude towards her, but he wondered what would happen when he had children with the Doctor. That child would be born from the love that grew between the two of them over the past few months. Would he resent her when he looked into her eyes and saw the Master staring back at him?

"I promise to never let that happen little one," Jack whispered as he leaned down kissing her softly on the head. He snuggled her closer to his chest as he continued to talk to her. "That man will never know that his acts of hate conceived you or your sister. Nor will you ever know that man is your biological father because you have two fathers who love you very much. The Doctor loved you before I knew how and he will protect you when I can't. You will never be alone little one, I promise."

He could feel the tears streaming down his face as he went quiet. He knew all about being alone. In the end, he would always end up alone. The Doctor would give him a few thousand years and so would Kui'la. Cerys was harder to predict being half-human. She would live longer than a human, but they wouldn't be able to tell until she was older if she would be able to regenerate. Regardless if she could or not, one day he would have to bury everyone he loved. He held her closer not wanting to think of the day that he would bury his beautiful daughters, yet the thought was still there. The tears ran faster and he sobbed loudly. 

"Oh, Jack." The Doctor wrapped his arms around his lover holding him as close as he could without smashing Cerys. Jack leaned into him crying harder as he continued to hold tightly to Cerys. Concerned that Cerys was hurt or worse, the Doctor carefully checked her, relief feeling him when he found that she was still sleeping peacefully. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair as Jack leaned into him. "What happened?"

"I am going to have to bury all of you one day," Jack sobbed, his words broken with his tears. The Doctor did a quick calculation in his head and realized that Jack was long overdue for his pill. With their going to the other universe and the earth being gone, he had completely forgotten. 

"Not for a long time," The Doctor replied. He couldn't promise how long as he seemed to go quickly through his regenerations. Even if he was careful he only had two left after the current one. Each would give him about a thousand years than without the Time Lords to ask for a new cycle of regenerations, he would die. He was going to have to explain to Jack that his body needed to be burned like the Masters rather than buried. That was a conversation for another time, though.

"But I will have too," Jack cried. The Doctor didn't argue him as it wouldn't do any good to lie to him. Instead he leaned his head against Jacks, humming the children's lullaby softly. He held Jack until his sobbing ended and his breathing evened out. The Doctor looked down, seeing that Jack had fallen asleep against him. He carefully took Cerys from Jack's arms and helped him to lay down on the cold tile floor. He put Cerys to bed, then leaned down to pick his lover up. His body protested as it was still too soon for him to be lifting Jack's weight. He didn't care as he wasn't going to leave him laying alone on the floor. He wasn't going to leave him alone ever again.

"Doctor," Martha started to scold as the Doctor entered the autopsy room with Jack. The Doctor glared at her and Martha paused mid-sentence. She could see the strain on the Doctor's face from holding Jack, but she could also see the oncoming storm just behind his eyes at the knowledge she was going to tell him to put Jack down. She bit her tongue as he went across the room, climbing the stairs out of the autopsy room. He kept walking slowly as he made his way to the TARDIS. He carried Jack through the control room. The TARDIS washed over him and he took comfort in her as he entered the corridors. She had to be concerned about him as his room was the first door he came to. Relieved he walked over to the bed, laying Jack on it. 

Rather than lay down next to him, he first removed Jack's shoes and then tucked him into the blankets. Heading to the medi-bay, he retrieved the anti-depressant for Jack. While alone in the medi-bay he also pulled out a second smaller bottle of Time Lord friendly anti-depressants that were labeled with a single circle drawn on the plain white label. Martha had lied to Jack when she put him on the medication. The Doctor was well aware that Martha wanted to put him on the pills as well. She was under the impression, though, that he had thrown all of the pills he owned into a supernova the last time she suggested he took them. In reality, the pills he had thrown were just sugar pills. It was a weakness for him to take the pills and, therefore, he never told her that he had followed her instructions taking them for a few months until he felt better.

Opening the bottle, he took a pill out placing it in his mouth. He swallowed the pill dry, then placed the bottle back in the cupboard next to his headache medication. While he was thinking about it, he also took one of them as his head was beginning to hurt and he would suffer later if he didn't. He made a note of it in the blasted journal Jack kept, before heading back to bed. While he was gone, Jack had curled up on his side. That was alright with the Doctor as he toed his shoes off and climbed beneath the blankets. He laid facing Jack, curling his body around Jacks.

"The babies," Jack questioned opening his eyes a crack. 

"Are fine with Martha," The Doctor finished the sentence for him. He thought about giving Jack his pill. Jack had other ideas as he pressed his head against the Doctor's chest. He pushed one leg between the Doctors as the Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack. Together they lay with their bodies intertwined as Jack drifted off to sleep again. The Doctor kissed him on the head and lay wondering how he was going to get the Earth back as he let his lover sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack was awoken by a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed his lover back tenderly, tasting his mouth as they held each other close. There was no thought of getting out of bed as they breathed each other in, just reaffirming their love for one another. Jack ran his hand up to the Doctor's head, stroking the hair behind his ear as the Doctor placed one hand tenderly on Jack's cheek. Jack's other hand drifted down between their bodies, pushing the Doctor's trousers down to just below his groin before doing the same with his own. Both of them were still recovering from giving birth still, so rather than roll the Doctor onto his back, like he wanted to, he instead pulled the Doctor so that he was laying on his chest, their erections touching.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned into his mouth as he thrust his hips softly. Jack answered back with his own careful thrust as he tasted every corner of the Doctor's mouth. The fabric of his shirt was getting in the way and he pulled it up as the Doctor removed his own shirt. The Doctor's chest was cool against his own and he pulled the blankets up in a futile attempt to warm his lover.

"I love you," Jack whispered as he moved his arms down to hold the Doctor's chest tightly against his own.

"Love you too, Jack. Oh, Jack. Jack," The Doctor whimpered. Jack decided he liked the sound of the Doctor crying his name almost breathless against his lips and set out to make him call it as many times as he could before the Doctor tensed in his arms. A cool wetness spread between their bodies as the Doctor found his release first. Jack followed suit a moment later, covering their stomachs in the warmth of his own release. The Doctor went limp on top of Jack, his body sated.

"We need to shower," Jack commented. The Doctor nodded, slowly pushing himself up off of Jack's chest. His stomach glistened with their releases and Jack was positive if he looked down he would see the same. Instead of looking, he got off of the bed, undressing and throwing their soiled clothes into the basket to be washed. The Doctor made it to the shower before him and Jack happily stepped into the cool water to resume his exploration of the Doctor's mouth. He couldn't get enough of his lover at the moment and wanted to keep him in their bed, but they had to find out what happened to the other Earth and figure out what to do with The Master and Rose.

It was with a lot of reluctance that the two of them made their way out of the TARDIS and up to the conference room. Jackie was already in there with Tony and Pete. The two adults were drinking coffee while Tony was eating a piece of chocolate cake. The Doctor eyed it with slight jealousy. He didn't comment on it, though, as he and Jack took their place at the table.

"Thank you Ianto," The Doctor exclaimed happily as Ianto came in with two plates of cake as well as coffee and tea for the Doctor. The Doctor dug into his piece, filling his mouth with the sweet concoction as Jack turned his attention to Pete.

"So what made you leave your universe?" Jack questioned as he sipped his coffee.

"Shortly after I sent Mickey and Jackie to go and get Rose, the lights started to go out on the planet. It was subtle at first, just rolling blackouts, but the power company had no explanation for them. The sun stopped shining as brightly and our telescopes could no longer see clearly into the night. The signals between the satellites and spacecraft were lost at the same time," Pete explained.

"Sounds as if someone or something enclosed the Earth inside a force field. The power to do that would be massive," The Doctor told him. Jack looked over just in time to see his cake swapped with the Doctor's now empty plate. He shook his head as the Doctor started in on his piece.

"That's what we thought. Before we could figure out if we were being invaded or what they wanted, the earthquakes started, leveling entire cities and killing millions. Those who weren't killed by the quakes died in the Tsunamis that followed. The sky went dark and we could no longer see the moon. Fearing for Tony's life I did the only thing I could. I brought him here to find Jackie and you," Pete finished. The Doctor nodded as he pushed the cake around his plate.

"Something moved the Earth. I tried to find a trail to follow when we were over there, but there was nothing suggesting the Earth had been taken. It was almost as if the Earth just disappeared," The Doctor told them.

"Rose was jumping between the universes, is it possible that one of those Universes pulled the earth from Pete's universe to their own?" Jack questioned. The Doctor thought about it.

"I would say that is impossible. The power that it would take to move the Earth to another universe would be astronomical. That being said, even the Time Lords didn't know what all the other universes held. It is possible that one of them have the technology to move planets as they chose. If that is the case, I need to close the gap between the universes as soon as possible before they target this Earth," The Doctor answered. He stood up starting towards the TARDIS to close the gaps.

"What about the other Earth?" Pete questioned. The Doctor paused in his steps.

"Jack can help you get an identity here and build a life. I am sure he could also give you a job here at Torchwood if you wanted," The Doctor answered.

"I don't care about my life there. I care about all the lives of the people who are still on that planet," Pete informed him, his voice raising. The Doctor looked at him.

"I'm sorry Pete the planet is gone. Even if I were to find it now, the number of survivors would be minimal. Either way they will survive, but I have to protect the other universes and the other Earths as well. If I don't close the gaps now, countless other lives could be lost as well," The Doctor explained. He knew it sounded cold and he hated the fact that once again he was making a decision on whether or not to save a planet. He felt as though he were standing in the barn again with his hand on the button, ready to destroy Gallifrey. He rushed out of the room as Pete went to speak again. He made his way down to the TARDIS and before he could change his mind, once again closed the gaps between the universes. He set the TARDIS to run a permanent background scan so that the next time the gaps opened, he would be aware of it as soon as it happened.

"You're making the right choice," Jack told him as he stood in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"It doesn't feel that way," The Doctor answered as he flicked another switch absentmindedly.

"I know, but you are sweetheart. Speaking of decisions have you decided what to do about the Master?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head no. "Then can I make a suggestion. There is a prison planet called Hades that deals with the worse criminals in the universe."

"I've heard of it," The Doctor responded. He closed his eyes a moment. He could keep the Master prisoner aboard the TARDIS, but he would never feel safe if he did. He would always worry about what would happen if the Master got free or worse if he found their daughters. Hades would keep him contained for the time being, but the Doctor had no illusions that the Master would be held there forever. He would escape one day and on that day the Doctor hoped he was ready for him. "We can take him there in the morning," The Doctor said at last. He walked over to Jack laying his head on Jack's chest.

"Everything is going to be alright," Jack whispered. He kissed the Doctor on top of the head before reluctantly leaving his side. He had documents to draw up for the Tylers so that they could begin building their lives again. He was also going to see about getting Rose over to Flat Holm Island. They were equipped to help people who were taken by the rift and he was hopeful that they would be able to help Rose as well. Before heading to his office, he swung by the neonatal room and checked on the babies. They were both awake and demanding attention. Jack put his plans on hold as the Doctor entered a moment later. The rest of the universe could wait a moment as their daughters and family came first for a change.

-One Month Later-

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around? I really don't mind having you here," Jack questioned Pete as he sat across from him in the office. Pete nodded.

"Torchwood one is still standing and I plan on rebuilding it on the inside. With your cooperation here in Cardiff we can once again have Torchwood protecting the Earth like it should be," Pete replied. With Jack's help he had an identity on Earth again. Even if he wasn't rich, like in the other universe, he was able to afford a small home in London. He was also able to afford the trip between London and Flat Holm Island where Rose was staying. He was reluctant to leave her there at first, but over the last month he had seen the improvement first hand. She still had a long way to go before she would be healed, if that ever happened, but once again there was hope for her recovery.

"You're a good man Pete, and I look forward to working with you again," Jack told him as he stood. Pete stood as well and the two of them shook hands. Jack walked him to the door and watched as Pete headed out of the hub. He looked out into the hub, seeing Mickey, Ianto, Tosh and Owen working hard at the computers. Jack had offered to let Mickey go with Pete to Torchwood one, but Mickey had declined. It was clear why as he was often seen with Martha and Jack celebrated their relationship along with the rest of the group. He made his way down the stairs, heading to the TARDIS. Entering, he went back through the corridors to the room he shared with the Doctor. He smiled as he entered to find the babies laying on the bed in identical blue dresses. Kui'la was still smaller than her sister, but she was getting stronger every day.

"What is the special occasion?" Jack wondered as he looked at them. The Doctor furrowed his brow at Jack, from where he was finishing dressing in his brown suit.

"I was thinking that we could take them for their first trip in the TARDIS," The Doctor informed Jack as he fixed his tie.

"Don't you think they're a little young for that?" Jack found himself questioning. "Shouldn't we wait until they are old enough to decide if they want to run?"

"Oh Jack, of course, they are going to want to run," The Doctor laughed as he scooped up Kui'la and handed her to Jack before picking up Cerys. Jack smiled, realizing that the Doctor was right. He held Kui'la close as he followed his lover out to the control room. He took his place on the captain's chair and happily accepted Cerys into his arms as well so that the Doctor could drive the TARDIS.

Jack watched his bond partner dancing around the controls. He didn't know what the future would bring and at the moment it didn't matter. He had his family and the four of them had a lot of running left to do.


End file.
